Taken
by Spotty My Hottie
Summary: Someone's killing off Brooklyn newsies, Spot thinks he knows who but what happens when he has the wrong girl kidnapped and he can't send her back? SpotOC
1. Prologue

**This is the beginning to my new story!**

* * *

"Eh uh, Spot?" Spot snapped out of his revere and looked up at the girl in front of him. Shadow had been in Brooklyn one year now, like most of the girls, but in that short time she had become one of the few people Spot trusted. It was quite the accomplishment for anybody, especially a 14 year old girl from Queens. She earned her name by being exactly what it said, a shadow. Her black hair was always pulled back into a ponytail, so as not to give her away when she made quick movements. Shadow was swift and silent often you wouldn't know she was in the room until she spoke. She was a master of spying, just as long as she kept her head down. If she raised her head to high you would see her brilliant green eyes and know exactly who was hiding there. 

"Ya," he asked wearily. He could tell by the apprehensive look on her face that whatever he was about to be told was not good news.

"It's Freckles," she paused to look down. Spot motioned for her to continue although he knew what was coming next. "'e was beaten pretty bad, it ain't lookin' good." Spot shook his head in despair, not caring that Shadow was still present. Freckles was the third guy this month to be beaten. Someone had it out for the Brooklyn newsies, Spot just didn't know who. But he did know that if he didn't fix it, mutiny would spread fast. Nobody liked a weak and useless leader, particularly people from Brooklyn. Already many of the newsies were losing faith.

"Right, well, didcha get anythin' out ah 'im?"

"Just da same old, but 'e did mention da goil 'e was wid had brown hair. Then 'e lost consciousness." So the girl behind this had brown hair that was useless. Brooklyn was filled with brown haired girls, that would get them nowhere. It least they had something. It bothered Spot more and more that it was a girl behind all this. What did she have to gain? The story was always the same. Some doll face lures the boys down to the Brooklyn Bridge and when they arrive she suddenly disappears, leaving the boy to be beaten. It didn't make any sense, according to the other two boys she wasn't a newsie. She was a normal hard working seamstress. Neither boy had met her until recently so she wasn't acting out of spite or for revenge.

"Thanks Shadow." She nodded and left Spot to think. Some how he'd have to get the girl and punish her. She'd lost him two of his best boys and a third was an inch from death. Tomorrow, if Freckles was still alive, they would go looking for her. Freckles would identify her and then Shadow would track her, maybe Runner would go with her. Later that night he'd send Romeo and Razor to 'borrow her'. Borrow her, kidnap her…same thing.

* * *

**So things are going to be a little angsty at first but that'll ease up and then it'll get lighter and more happy!**  



	2. The Capture

**Thanks for all the reviews, they're very encouraging! I think the next couple of chapters will be coming out very soon, for I already have them written. I'll post them as soon as I can which probably won't be until Saturday afternoon.**

**The show must go on... **

* * *

I hummed as I quickly dusted my bookcase. It was one of my most prized possessions, holding some of my favorite things on its shelves. I love to read books, actually anything with words on it. Flyers, signs, even newspapers, you name it, I've read it. My parents called it an obsession but I call it a hobby. 

As soon as I'd finished with the bookcase I looked around the apartment and smiled. It was a small apartment, with only three rooms but it was home. There was the bathroom, the living room/kitchen, and the bedroom. The bedroom only had one queen size bed that me and my roommate Isabelle shared. It was a squished apartment and sometimes when we fought one of us would end up on the floor but all in all we were pretty happy.

Right now I could be living comfortably in a large house with a husband and two children, expect then I would die of suffocation. The only reason I lived in such a small apartment was because I couldn't bear to give my parents the satisfaction of me returning home. I'd left them, claiming I could survive on my own. It wasn't so much that I'd been dying to leave the house as it was sort of an experiment you know, testing how well I could walk on my own two feet. And I've been doing pretty well, thank you very much. My mom still occasionally sends me money and other such things although I've told her not to, but what's one's mother to do when she's wealthy and alone? Well she's not really alone but father is always away on business.

The door slammed loudly causing me to jump a foot in the air. "Dear Lord," I clutched my chest. "Isabelle you scared me!" Isabelle was panting slightly and her cheeks were flushed. Her long dark brown hair coming out of its elegant comb, causing it to fall in her face. "What's wrong?" She shook her head and pointed to the window.

"I-is anybody out there?" I looked out the window and saw two small girls. The older of the two had straight black hair and brilliant green eyes; she looked to be about 14. The littler one looked around 6 or 7, with long strawberry blonde hair and a spackle of freckles across her nose. The black haired seemed to be studying me and the little one put her fists up, as if she would fight me. Even though she was two stories down I quickly closed the window and locked it, the girl was little but she looked fierce.

"Uh, Isabelle do ya wanna tell me what's going on here?"

The girl shook her head again and replied, "Nothin' those girls were followin' me. I dunno what I did." I gave her a look. "Don't look at me like that Bethy."

* * *

"We gots da address." Shadow smirked handing Razor a small slip of paper. "Followed 'er all da way ta 'hattan. She'll be ah easy target, ain't got much meat ta 'er. Don't look like she'll put up ah fight." 

"Bring 'er back alive." Spot said and Romeo nodded, "I wanna find out who she's workin for."

* * *

It was nights like these where I wished I had taken the night shift at Papa Romano's, the restaurant I worked at, or that I had stayed with my family in Staten Island. Isabelle had left me all alone once again; she was always sneaking off at night. I have no idea where she went but she usually came home smelling of beer and cigars, making me think she'd been out with the newsboys. The Manhattan newsboys are great don't get me wrong, but they seem like an awfully rowdy bunch. I can't tell if Isabelle is smitten with them or if she despises them. She's always staring at them but sometimes it with a look of disgust and sometimes with a look of…want? I'm not sure how to describe it. It's as if she'd do anything to be in their place. 

The wind howled out side my window as I sat huddled on the bed. It was already creepy enough staying in an empty apartment that creaked when you walked but with the added wind? Was there no mercy? It must have been the dead of the night for not a sound could be heard.

On second thought…I heard what sounded like a window being opened. NO, I'm just being paranoid. I kept telling myself this in hopes that I'll eventually believe it. You know what it's when you're scared so you imagine something scary happening? Maybe not. Like when you think you see some sort of arm outside you're window but in reality it's a tree branch?

I heard a loud crash in the living room and the sound of someone swearing; now I know I'm not imagining it. I instantly slipped into survival mode and my instincts told me to get out of the room. My heart felt like it was stuck in my throat and I was sure that if it pounded any harder it'd leave a mark. Quickly I headed to my window and opened it silently, fear had taken over my body and my hands were shaking uncontrollably. I barely had one foot out of it when my door was thrown open and two guys entered. The first one, I noticed, was very good looking. His dark brown hair coming out of his cap and he had a lean, muscular body. The other boy was just as muscular, probably more, but there was something scary about him. He had numerous scares and his dark eyes looked…empty. That's the only way to describe it, there was no life in his eyes, none what so ever.

I hadn't noticed that I was staring but the boys certainly had. I met eyes with the one with lifeless eyes and nearly fell out the window. Which kind of worked to my advantage, I slipped down the fire escape and began running. Me, in my little nightgown, in the middle of winter, in Manhattan. Well I'm smart am I not? I could hear them jump from the fire escape and the padding of their shoes on the cold, hard snow. I didn't look back, just kept running as fast as I could. I had no idea where I was going and just then another thought struck me. Why were they chasing me? I hadn't done anything to them and if they were going to rob my apartment then they wouldn't have chased me.

Lost in my thoughts, I failed to notice the two boys had quickly caught up with me. My stamina was failing me fast and I knew I couldn't go much longer. "Gotcha!" One yelled as he grabbed my wrist. The other repeated his action, bringing me to a complete stop.

"LET ME GO!" I tried yanking away but obviously it proved useless, the boys were twice my size if not more.

"Yer gonna pay for what cha did ta Freckles." Freckles? Who the hell's Freckles? The last thing I remember from that night is the one boy, with the lifeless eyes, pulling his fist back and punching me square in the jaw.

* * *

**Well if you're confused, don't worry everything will be explained. In the future...**

**See that little purple button in the corner, YA that one. Click it. Click it now. Reviews make the world go round...well they do if you're on **


	3. Waking Up

**Well here's the next chapter!**

* * *

I sat up hastily and immediately regretted doing so. The world swayed and I felt sick, the throbbing pain in my jaw didn't help any. Events from the night before came flooding back to me. The room I was in was unfamiliar and smelled like cigars and whiskey. I was sitting in small bed in the middle of what looked like…a bedroom? Well no duh, but it wasn't a bedroom that I would sleep in but a bedroom none the less. It was rather bare, containing only the bed, a chair, and a trunk at the foot of the bed. The trunk must have been full of clothing, for I could see no closet or wardrobe. It was small and made of fine wood; it looked out of place in the room. Sitting on the trunk was a grey cap and a pair of red suspenders. 

Judging by the smell and the suspenders, I guessed the room belonged to a boy. Little white paint peelings were littered about the floor, and there was a hole about the size of a fist on next to the door in front of me. The wooden flooring was worn down from years of use and the window was slightly cracked. With my view from the window, I knew I was on the second story, but where?

I scrambled from the bed making my way door, only to be stopped by a boy coming in. The boy looked about my age maybe a little older, but he was small. Both short and slender. His sandy blonde hair fell down around his eyes. Those piercing grey eyes. Despite his size, there was something commanding about him. Maybe it was the cane he was twirling in his right hand, or possibly the fierce look in his eye.

"Well look who's finally up. Howd ya sleep, Princess? Ya do know it's about lunch time now, right?" The sarcasm was thick in his voice, daring me to reply. I tried once more for the door but he sidestepped me saying, "Oh, come on now. Ya didn' think youse would get away dat easily didcha?" He grinned but there was no humor in it, just pure hatred.

I wasn't sure why he looked at me like that, but gathering all the courage I had I held my head high and spoke. "Please just let me leave, and we can pretend this never happened."

He smirked, "Well dat would be all fine an' dandy, cept one problem. Youse gotta pay for what ya did."

It made no sense, I hadn't done anything. "Sir, I have no idea why I'm here, but I would like it very much if you could kindly move out of the way and let me return to my home." Instead of moving out of the way he moved forward causing me to retreat as fast as I could backwards. He laughed as I crashed into the bed.

"Ya know poifectly well, why ya here."

"No, I really don't know." His eyes narrowed causing my voice to crack.

"Ya don't know?" He asked his question full of disbelief, not shock but disbelief. He didn't believe me I could tell.

"That's what I said, didn't I." I was starting get frustrated.

His eyes narrowed, "Don't talk ta me in dat tone."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh and why shouldn't I?"

"Because I'm da leadah of da Brooklyn newsies and King of this city, nobody talks down to me and if dey do den deyse are gonna get da soakin of dere life." Pride oozed from every word, but it all slipped past me. I didn't care one bit about anything he said, he looked to be all talk but no action. Who was he kidding, I knew 8 year olds bigger than him. "Ise da great Spot Conlon." Against my will, and better judgement, I started laughing, "What's so funny?" He asked. All I could do was shake my head. Again he asked, "What's so funny?" This time the question was threatening and full of anger.

"The gr-great," I was having trouble not laughing, "S-Spot?" It was so unexpected. He makes himself out to be almighty and magnificent and then it ends with "and my name's Spot." It just struck me as hilarious.

"Ya makin fun of me name?" The warning flashed in his eyes and I stopped laughing.

"No."

"Youse bettah not be, 'cause if ya are den Ise gonna do ta ya what ya did ta Freckles."

That name rang a bell. Oh yeah, the boys from last night. Suddenly I remembered why I was talking to Spot in the first place. "I can assure you I haven't the slightest who this Freckles character is." I was starting to get ridiculous, I don't even know Freckles, but apparently I did something horrible to him.

"Well we'll see about dat. Come wid me." For some unknown reason I followed him of the room and downstairs. It might have been that enjoyed the thrill of all this, my life can be terribly boring at times, or it might have been out of fear of what he would do to me if I _didn't_ follow.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews, they are so wonderful! **

**Tell me what you think? Like it, love it? Tell me. Hate it? Uh, you can tell me that to. Either way you've gotta REVIEW! **


	4. Downstairs

**I can't believe I keep forgetting this! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NEWSIES! I wish!  
**

**And now, we meet the infamous...FRECKLES! And some other people, who aren't beaten up. There's not much Spot in this chapter but trust me there's more of him coming!  
**

* * *

The downstairs looked like some kind of lodging house, with loads of bunk beds everywhere. It was similar to the bedroom I had just been in, peeling paint and worn down floors. The room was empty except for two people in the corner. On the bottom bunk there was a boy with bright red hair and tons of freckles. He looked as if he had been thrown off the Brooklyn Bridge, with bruises and small cuts all over him. A girl was sitting at the edge of his bed; she seemed to be tending to him. I couldn't see much of her except she had long platinum blonde hair and very pale skin. 

The boy in bed looked up as we approach and the girl followed suit and stood up. I got a good look at her and suddenly felt inadequate. Her body was a teenage boys dream, filled out in all the right places, and her face was just as stunning. The paleness of her skin complimented the brightness of her eyes. Now that she was standing I could see how long her hair really was, probably down to her hips I'd say. In the back of my mind, I wondered if Spot had ever dated her, but the thought was quickly brushed away. "Heya Spot." The girl greeted as we came face to face with her. I snorted; I still couldn't get over that name, who names their child Spot?

Spot glared at me but replied, "Heya Dollface." I couldn't decide if 'dollface' was the girl's name or if that's how he greeted women, which would kind of fit with his attitude. He took the place on the bed 'dollface' had previously been seated in and turned to the boy. I could feel the girl's gaze directed to me but I decided to ignore it. She could stare all she wanted; I wasn't going to do a trick.

"So uh, Spot whose da goil?" The boy in the bed nodded to me.

Spot looked puzzled, "I was hopin' youse could tell me, Freckles." So this was Freckles! I think the children here gave themselves nicknames, for I can't possibly see _anyone_ naming their child Freckles (or Spot or Dollface). It suited him well though.

Freckles looked me up and down, "Naw, I ain't nevah seen 'er before."

"Dis ain't da goil who took ya down to da bridge?" There was slight urgency in Spot's voice as if he needed me to be that girl, which I wasn't.

"Uh, no." Spot swore under his breath. "Da utter goil had darker hair," Freckles studied me, looking for differences between me and the other girl, "ah bigger chest, and smallah hips." I blushed as he unintentionally insulted me. When I was little my mother would tell me not to worry that one day I'd grow into my hips. Well guess what, I didn't. And it might have evened out if my chest had been bigger, but it wasn't. But I did actually like my hair. It was light brown but appeared blonde when pulled back. I'm not sure why but I think it's because whenever it's hot out I always pull my hair back into a ponytail, preferring that to a hat. They always look ridiculous no matter what, at least the hats Isabelle has are.

A few girls walked in talking with some guys. Among these guys were the two who had kidnapped me. I gasped drawing attention to myself and making me blush even harder. All eyes were on me now. Spot stood up and pointed to me in a very intimidating way, "Ya stay right here, ya hear me?" I nodded and rolled my eyes. He left and took the two boys I recognized with him, speaking in hushed tones urgently and shaking his head. I watched them until they were out of sight.

"Ya new around here?"

I turned to the girls who had walked in. The one talking had curly blonde hair, although she'd asked the question she didn't look remotely interested in the answer. She was circling me, looking up and down. Her fingers touched the lace on my nightgown, making me nervous. "Uh, n-no?" I wasn't exactly sure how to answer that.

She continued studying my attire; I was dressed very different from the other girls. They were all wearing boys clothing, they had hats like the one from the trunk, and one girl was even wearing suspenders. "Well ya either new or ya ain't, and since none of us 'ave evah seen ya before I take it ya new."

"Ise seen 'er before." A little girl walked up behind me, it was the same little girl from the window.

"You!"

"Da name's Runnah." She said shortly. Up close I could see that Runner had quite the muscle for a 7 year old, perhaps she wasn't as young as I thought.

"Howse ya know 'er?" The curly blonde hair girl asked, her voice was high pitched, sounded like a mouse. That is, if mice could talk.

"She's da goil who did this ta Freckles." I felt the tension in the room mount.

"No, I didn't. I swear I would never do this." I motioned to Freckles.

"Den explains why me and Shadow followed ya all da way to 'hattan." Runner looked at me as if to say, 'ha! beat that!'

"You couldn't have followed me down to Manhattan; I don't come down this way."

"Well Ise followed somebody, who just happens to go into da building you live in. And on top of dat I saw youse in da window, don't cha remember." I thought frantically. I remembered perfectly well. Isabelle had been followed by these girls not me. Isabelle had told me to look out the window. Isabelle…she couldn't be behind all this, could she? I shook the thought from my head. Of course not.

"It's a different goil, Runnah." The girl with the suspenders stepped forward revealing herself to be the other window girl.

"You!" I pointed. These girls were going to think I was crazy if I kept doing that.

"Ya, me, Shadow. And it's ah different goil, da udder one had darker hair," She looked me up and down, "and smaller hips." Again I found myself blushing. Ever since I arrived here I've been very embarrassed. "So, ya gotta name?" I could have hugged her, I was glad we were off the topic of Isabelle. Well the debate between if I was or wasn't Isabelle.

"Bethany. Bethany Fullmer." I said confidently, the Fullmer name was something to respect in New York. At least it was in Staten Island.

"Margaret Emerson," Mocking my confident tone the curly haired blonde did small curtsy, pulling at the side of her pants pretending they were a skirt. I would have laughed along with the other girls if they hadn't been making fun of me.

"Arianna Richardson," Runner followed her, soon making me the butt of their joke.

"Caroline Capper," Shadow did a southern bell impression and curtsied. Everyone laughed again. They seemed to enjoy making fun of me.

A girl dark haired girl did a flourishing sweep with her hand, into a low curtsy, "Renée Castillo. But ya call me dat and you die." She pointed her finger at me. The others agreed. I was at a loss for words. If they didn't want to be called by those names then why did they introduce themselves by them?

"I'm Dollface," Dollface was the only one not joining in the 'fun', "Don't let them get to you," she whispered, "deep down dey just jealous." Her smile was so sincere it seemed contagious.

"I ain't jealous!" Runner screeched. Dollface took the liberty of reintroducing everybody. Margaret was actually called Ditz, I already knew Shadow and Runner, and Renee was called Maverick.

"Okay if youse didn't do this ta Freckles, then why ya here?" Ditz asked.

"Uh, I dunno. Maybe because they thought I did do it?"

Maverick laughed, "Youse dumber than Ditz."

"HEY!" Ditz looked mildly insulted by that.

"Oh come on Ditz. Everybody knows youse how ya got ya name." Ditz just glared at her, but when Maverick stuck her tongue out, she proceeded to stomp off in a huffy manner. Shadow followed her and as if it was a game Runner followed her. Dollface sat back down and attended to Freckles, who was beginning to look woozy. Maverick stared at me. I mean really _stared_, as if she could learn my darkest secrets just by looking. She was actually very pretty, in a sad way, with dark brown hair and her light blue eyes, she looked underfed but then again so did most of the others.

"Yer in ah nightgown," I looked down and bit my lip. I shivered from the cool temperature and her watchful eye. I wished I could go home and change. "Yer quiet. To quiet for my likin'. Say sumthing already."

"Uh," was all I could mumble.

"Leave 'er be Maverick. She's scared." Dollface looked up from Freckles but kept his hand enclosed in her own. Maverick rolled her eyes and left.

* * *

**This chapter was longer than the last ones! So...REVIEW! Yeah! Oh I should mention that Maverick (attitude and appearance) is based on my friend Arianna (whose name I also used), Runner is based loosely on a younger version of myself, and Bethany's appearance is based on my friend Becca. Had to give them props for being so awesome! **

**Some things may seem weird, like why are there girl newsies and why do they dress like boys. But it will be explained later...I think. Just kidding, I already know the answers I just have to find a place to put them in. **


	5. Freckles

**Thanks to all reviewers, ya so wonderful. **

**Oh just so you know, I have a tendancy to switch up the accents, so one time Spot will say "dat" and one time he'll say "that" I don't why but I can never chose which one I like better, so ya. Sorry. lol **

**On wid da story...**

* * *

I turned hesitantly to Dollface, "Thanks." 

She smiled and patted the bed for me to join her, "No problem." I sat down and looked at Freckles.

He smiled, "Heya Ise Freckles."

I returned the smile, "Bethany, but you can call me Bethy."

"Ya know youse real pretty Bethy." I blushed and didn't respond, "Don't let em get ta ya, theyse not as tough as they want cha ta believe. Except maybe Maverick, she's pretty scary." I laughed, she seemed scary. Dollface excused herself and left me alone with the dying boy. He seemed really young and it depressed me to think that this could be his last day alive. Why would someone do this? What could you want so bad that you would nearly kill a boy.

I guess the sadness showed on my face for Freckles lifted my chin, which seemed like a struggle for him, and said, "Don't worry bout it, sweet'eart. I don't feel no pain." The stress in his voice led me to believe otherwise.

"How old were you? I mean-are you. How old are you?" I couldn't believe I was talking as if he was already dead.

"15. Wish I'd made it to 16." I bowed my head and kept thinking why. Why would someone do this?

"When you make it to 16," He smiled at my optimism, "what are you going to do?"

"Ise gonna go up ta every pretty goil in da city and tell 'er how gorgeous she is and Ise gonna make up some real nonsense headlines for da fun of it and not because I gotta. Da littlah kids ain't gonna push me around no more and vice versa. Shrimp…Ise gonna tell 'er dat I love 'er, everyday. She needs to here that." I nodded but wondered just the same who Shrimp was. "I'll," His breathing became erratic, "eat everything Ise get me hands on and I'll learn ta play pokah, Racetrack style." This made him smile but completely lost me.

"That sounds like fun. Maybe I'll learn how to play poker."

He nodded, "Real fun game." His breathing started getting worse and he began coughing. I never really dealt with sick people and wasn't sure what to do for him. I took his hand in mine and squeezed it. He smiled and squeezed it back. For some reason I knew at that moment he was going to die. I'm not sure why though. It could have been because his breathing was dreadful or because his skin was such a sickly color. Either way I felt the sting of hot tears in my eyes. I could have laughed, I didn't even know this boy and here I was holding his hand and crying in his last minutes on Earth.

"Tell Spot," He took a breath between each word, "that yer a keeper and I want him ta look aftah ya. Also tell him ta tell Shrimp she's da best little sistah a guy could 'ave. Tell 'er I love her, more than life itself." And with that his eyes shut and life left his body.

His hand was limp in mine and I gently placed it on the bed. "Don't worry I'll tell him." I whispered.

"Actually I'll tell 'im." I looked up to see Shadow standing in front of me. "He'll take it bettah if Ise tell 'im." There was no hint of sarcasm or spite in her words just sadness. I nodded knowing she was probably right. "Don't go ta far," she mumbled as I left the bed. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and soon bumped into somebody.

"Sorry," I said not bothering to look up.

"Didn't I tell youse ta stay put?" Spot's voice was harsh and accusing.

Before I could come to my own defense someone saved me, "Freckles died Spot."

"What?"

Dollface was sitting on her bed looking at her feet, "I said, Freckles died. Youse can't expect 'er ta sit dere wid a dead body?"

Spot sighed, "Dollface, tell everybody what happened and 'ave them do da usual stuff. Rebel cin take ovah Freckles job." She nodded and set off in the opposite direction as Spot.

"Usual stuff?" I asked jogging to catch up with him.

"It's routine business when somebody dies around here. Each has got der own job." I still didn't get it, so he elaborated, "Runnah will, in dis case, tell Jacky-boy Ise comin for a little visit."

"Jacky-boy?"

"Youse gonna met 'im later."

I nodded not caring I had just agreed that I'd be sticking around, "Why do we have to go see him?"

"Freckles little sister lives in Manhattan, undah his care."

"Shrimp?" He nodded, well at least I was going to meet her. "What are some of the other jobs?"

"Usually Freckles and Smokes would dig anuddah grave down by da rivah, but seeing as how he's gone, Rebel's gonna take over for 'im." His pace never slowed as we hiked up the stairs.

"What about his belongings?"

"Maverick will collect 'em and wese gonna take it ta his sistah."

I noticed the stiffness in his voice and the lack of emotion, "You don't sound terribly sad about all this."

"Why would Ise be? People die, dats what happens." He shrugged it off like it was no big deal.

"People really die that much around here?"

He paused on the landing, "Youse talk ta much." I laughed at the irony of it all. Just minutes ago Maverick was complaining about how quiet I was and now here Spot was telling me I talk too much. Quietly I followed him to a room that I recognized as the one I had left not more than an hour ago.

"Whose room is this?"

"Mine. No more questions, got it?" I nodded but had no intent of sticking to that. I sat on his bed and watched him hurry about the room. He put on the red suspenders and grey hat, and unlocked his trunk, with a key around his neck. Once it was opened he started rummaging through the trunk in search of something.

"Why do you get your own room?"

Spot glared at me but answered anyway, "'Cause I'm in charge. Now Ise serious, no more questions." He didn't seem half bad, when he wasn't threatening me. He was kind of cute actually. My eyes were wholly on him, focused and watchful. I flushed and averted my eyes when he caught me staring. He smirked and placed some clothes on the bed. "Get dressed." I picked up the clothing, a pair of dark brown shorts and a dirty, white linen shirt.

"I can't wear this! It's boys clothing."

He snorted, "Well youse didn't expect me ta have goils clothing did cha?"

I placed the clothes on the bed, "I won't wear it."

Spot shrugged his shoulders, "Fine, youse cin walk all da way ta Manhattan in ya nightgown."

I stared dejectedly down at the clothing, if it was between this and my nightgown, well… "Can't I get one of my dresses?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"We ain't goin' dat way, beside dere in 'hattan as well, you'd still be walkin in your night clothes."

"When am I going home?"

"Ya ain't."

My eyes nearly popped out of my head, "WHAT?"

"Youse heard me."

"Why can't I go home? Freckles told you it wasn't me who hurt him. I had nothing to do with it. So why can't I leave?"

He looked moodily around and pulled at his cap, "I gots me reasons."

I huffed and sighed, "Aren't you going to leave?" he gave me a questioning look, "I can't very well change with you in here!" He rolled his eyes and left, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Come down stairs, when ya done." I heard him call as his footsteps got father and father away. Hastily I dressed, knowing I probably didn't have much time. I ran over to the window and looked down, YES! Just as I thought. A fire escape led from Spot's window to the ground; if I hurried I could get down and take off running before anybody knew any better.

The drop to the ground was tougher than I thought. My knees locked and I had to put my hands out in front to prevent myself from falling face flat on the ground, resulting in my hands becoming scratched and raw. It was then I realized that I wasn't wearing shoes. The ground was cold and my hands stung as blood began to seep from the wounds, but I took a quick look around and started running toward the street.

* * *

**So will she escape, I dunno, but I probably should. I know so sad that Freckles died, but I couldn't risk him giving away who did it (although we already know, the newsies don't). **

**And now for your favorite part, REVIEW! It doesn't even have to be a good review, maybe just a "hi" or "good job" ya know, something to let me know you're out there. **


	6. Caught, Enter Harvard

**New chapters are fun...**

* * *

As I reached the front of the lodging house, a pair of arms caught me and through me over his shoulder. I looked grudgingly at Spot, but he couldn't see me, "Howd I know youse was gonna try ta run?" I could hear him smiling and my only response was a glare, which, of course, he didn't see. I didn't protest knowing it there was no way I'd win. I had kind of expected him to catch me running away, he had eyes in the back of his head. 

Carrying me back into the lodging house I saw how much stronger he was compared to how he looked. He didn't seem to be struggling at all and I could feel the muscle on his arms, as one was wrapped around my legs. "You staring at me butt?"

I gasped at his crudeness, "No! As if I would do such a thing! By the way, it's considered rude to talk like that in front of a lady."

"Most goils in yer position would be." He said, completely ignoring my last comment.

"Well I'm not most girls, and you are awfully conceited."

He shrugged with one shoulder (I was currently occupying the other), "So Ise been told." I found it increasingly hard not to look at his butt after he mentioned it and was relieved when he placed me on a bed. He looked at me sternly and went into leader mode. "Ya ain't leaving dis place for a while and ya bettah get used ta dat." I huffed and folded my arms, "Ise gonna have people watchin youse all da time, ya try ta run away again and dere will be somebody ta catch ya. If I find out dat youse tried to run dere are gonna be consequences."

"Ooooh, big word." I muttered.

"I'm serious, ya try ta leave and ya gonna wish ya'd nevah tried in da foist place." I rolled my eyes. "Now ya got two choices, one youse come wid me or two ya stay here."

"Where are you going?"

"Out." Was all he said.

"Any where in particular?"

"Da docks."

"The whats?"

"Da docks, its where me newsies like ta go when dere done selling,"

"You mean, you're going to the docks, where there'll be a ton of newsboys running around and causing mayhem because they're done with work?"

Spot nodded, "Well dere done until da evening addition comes out anyway."

"I think I'll stay here, thank you very much."

He shrugged, "Suit ya self. HARVARD." A boy around about the same age as Spot came to the call. He was thin with little muscle (which seemed abundant with most of the Brooklyn boys) and had wire framed glasses. He was slightly taller than Spot with thick dark hair. He reminded me of Maverick, for his skin was pale and his eyes bright. I wondered why they called him Harvard, and made a mental note to ask when I got the chance. "Youse gonna watch ovah her." Spot nodded to me.

"I have a name, and it's Bethany."

"Whatever, sweet'eart."

"Before you go, Spot, I was wondering if you have anything longer," I indicated to my pants, "everyone can see my ankles in this outfit. Imagine what they'll say." Spot and Harvard exchanged glances. Harvard tried not to laugh as Spot just rolled his eyes. With a wave of his hand he was gone. Harvard sat down on the bed across from me; an uncomfortable silence fell between us.

"So, Bethany, how long ya here for?" He asked looking only slightly interested.

"I'm not sure."

"Then why ya here?"

"Uh," I struggled for the words.

He laughed, breaking the tension, "Ya sound like me goil." I smiled, "Ya might 'ave heard of 'er, dey call 'er Ditz."

My smile turned to a frown at the mention of her name, "Not only have I heard of her, I've met her."

"Hope she wasn't ta hard on ya. She cin be…" This time he struggled for the word.

"Mean?"

"I was gonna say a bit of a bitch, but I guess mean covers dat."

"How long you guys been going out?"

He counted off on his fingers, "'bout 4 months, which is a big accomplishment since she has nevah stayed wid one guy longah den a week." I talked to Harvard for the rest of the afternoon. I found out a lot of things. Like, most of the newsies came from broken families or were orphans. Nobody liked to talk about their past so it was pretty much an avoided topic. Every newsie got a newsie name; it signified a new beginning for the kid and their acceptance into the newsie rank. Each name also had a story behind it, Harvard got his name because he was exceptionally smart, unlike most of the newsies, he could read and write. Ditz got hers because she was dumb, it now made sense why I kept being compared to her, my answers did seem rather dumb. It was funny to me that those two would be going out when their obviously opposites, but…love works in strange ways.

There was a whole list of things to avoid with Spot and since I couldn't remember them all, Harvard decided to write them down for me.

**1. Never make Spot angry, he gets irrational when he's angry and has a tendency to throw things or hit stuff (which explains the hole in the wall back upstairs). **

**2. Don't make fun of his height, name, or ears. He's very sensitive about them and making fun of them will make him angry. See number 1. **

**3. If you're playing poker with Spot, don't cheat. He has eyes in the back of his head. And cheaters make him angry. See number 1.**

**4. Never touch Spot's cane, hat, key, suspenders, or anything else that belongs to him. It makes him angry. See number 1. **

**5. Always follow Spot's orders, because if you don't it makes him angry. And you know what happens when he's angry; if you forgot see number 1.**

**6. Don't go out with Spot. He doesn't date girls; he uses them and then throws them out.**

**7. Never go into Spot's room without his permission. If you do it'll make him angry (do you get were this is going?)**

**8. If you forget any of these rules just remember, don't make Spot angry. **

I laughed as I read the list. "What's so funny?" Spot sauntered over to my bed, well the bed where I was sitting. I hastily folded the paper and put it in the pocket of my pants.

"Nothing." He narrowed his eyes at me but let it slide. Harvard left when Ditz came in, I must admit, they made a pretty cute couple.

"Ya hungry?" Spot asked.

"Do you even have to ask? I haven't eaten since yesterday."

"Well come on den," He set off walking, not bothering to wait for me.

* * *

**So I made Bethany a little more, me or rather the way I think and talk in this chapter. Not a good thing, but hey I get so caught up in it. Spot says something stupid and I feel the need to yell at him or get snotty. Whatever. I know, since when is Spot sensitive about his ears? I dunno, I thought it was funny. Ditz and Harvard, hehe. Love 'em. I also love the whole, "they can see my ankles", ha every other girl has her ankles showing why can't Bethany tough it out. lol  
**

**REVIEW! **


	7. New Faces

**So here's the next chapter. I've actually had it for a while but I kept revising it. I didn't like the way a few of the characters had turned out so I changed it in future chapters, but then I had to come back and change it here. So yeah. **

**ON WITH THE STORY...**

* * *

The streets of Brooklyn were covered in poverty but Spot seemed to be in his element. Everyone we passed seemed to know who he was. It amazed me that such a small guy could have such a big reputation. Older men would clap their hands on his back and smile, as the conversed briefly. When the men were around the leader in Spot seemed to fade and he became grandson like. Another group of people that he changed around were the little children. It seemed that if they were under 13 he had a soft spot (no pun intended) for them. He gave some of boys marbles as they stared in awe at him and he always seemed to find a bit of candy in his pocket for the little girls. I was really started to enjoy our little walk, to who knows where, until a group of girls about my age came around. 

As soon as Spot saw them he switched back into the self-centered, conceited, leader of Brooklyn that he was. He'd smirk and flirt shamelessly with the girls as stood back and tried not to gag. When they were finally finished, Spot motioned for me to follow him. "Hurry it up, would cha? Youse takin' forevah."

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Okay!" He'd been saying that every time things got to quiet between us. I caught up to him quickly, seeing as how he was only three steps ahead of me, and the silence fell once more.

"Hurry it up, would cha?"

Now it was starting to annoy me, "You already said that!"

He shrugged, "Well den start listenin'."

I shook my head, "Just stop saying it, okay?" He shrugged again and we continued walking.

"Hurry it up, would cha?"

I screamed in exaspareted scream, "YOU ALREADY SAID THAT!"

"DEN START LISTENIN'!"

I screamed once more, "KNOCK IT OFF!" Once more his only response was a shrug. I was just beginning to wonder where we were going when I saw Spot's mouth open again, "I swear," I started cutting him off, "If you say I'm going too slow, I'm going to hit you."

His eyes narrowed, "Is dat a threat?"

Did he seriously think everyone was out to get him? "Calm down okay, look at me! Do I look like I could hit anything?" He looked me up and down, taking his time. It was like he was inspecting me, checking for weaknesses. The thought made me shiver.

Spot's eyes met mine and he took a step closer, "Nah," my breathing became shallower and my heart beat a tad faster as he traced my jaw line with his fingers. I'd never been that close to a boy before and his actions were scaring me slightly, but at the same time they excited me, they were something new, something different. "Ya ta pretty ta be any good at fighin'." I decided to take that as a complement, he did after all call me pretty.

"Uh, t-thank you."

"Ya know," he smirked, his hand still on my face, "It might be fun, 'aving youse stay wid us."

"Stay with you?"

He nodded and stepped away, taking his hand with him, "Where'd ya think youse was gonna stay?" Spot started walking once more.

"I hadn't really thought about it."

"Well, ya staying wid me and da udder newsies at da lodging house."

"Oh and I suppose I'm going to starve then, in case you forgot I don't have any money." Spot stopped, I guess that had never occurred to him.

"Yer right," YES! Maybe I'd be allowed to go home. "Tomorrow I'll send Runnah ta get some of ya money and udder things ya want."

The joy I had been experiencing shattered, "Why can't I get my own stuff?"

He gave me a look, "'cause I don't trust ya."

"Can't I go with her at least?"

Spot thought it over for a minute, "Ya know what, Ise go ah bettah idea. Tomorrow Ise gonna take ya down ta get ya stuff and den wese gonna go see da Manhattan newsies." Well, at least I was going home for a little bit. "Now, back ta mattahs at hand. Dis," He gestured to a dirty, little restaurant called Penny's, "is where we'll be eatin'."

I snorted, "I'm not eating here, even the restaurant I work at is cleaner than this."

Anger flickered in his eyes, "Lemme guess, youse work at a little Italian restaurant, in da middle of Manhattan, where families can come and enjoy dereselves, in da company of udder families and plenty of nice goils, playin waitress? Am I right?"

I glared, "Ya, so?"

"So dose kinda places don't really like having twenty or so newsies hanging around dem do dey?" I stayed silent, of course he was right. "Dat's what I thought. Now either ya come in and ya eat, or ya come in and wait for me ta eat." Grudgingly I followed Spot into the dirty, little whole in the wall. The inside was full of newsies, jumping about, yelling, it looked like a madhouse. I looked around to see if Harvard was there and saw him sitting with the girls from earlier at a table in the corner. Along with them were two other girls I didn't know and couple other guys. Spot noticed this table as well and nodded to the table, "Come on."

The group looked up as we made our way over, "SPOT!" A small girl around Shadow's age with light, shoulder length, brown hair and matching eyes came running up and pounced on Spot. She was pretty, and I could tell when she grew up she'd be gorgeous. He quickly caught her and spun her around. His expression changed so rapidly I had to take a second look. When we'd entered he had been angry with me but with the sudden appearance of this girl he was...happy. It was the first time all day I'd seen him truely happy.

"Heya Rose, howse me favorite goil."

She smiled and playfully smacked him, "Youse bettah not let Valentine hear dat, she might get jealous."

"Nah, Valentine's only temporary and she knows it, but youse, youse permanent."

The other girl I didn't know rolled her eyes, "Way ta make a goil feel wanted, Spot." Spot set Rose on the table and pulled the crimson haired girl close to him. He leaned in and kissed her, not a sweet little innocent kiss, but a racy one that made me embarrassed just watching, although I seemed to be the only one uncomfortable with it.

When the two separated he smirked, "Is dat bettah, Valentine?"

She nodded and looked at me, "Whose dis?" I was looked upon with distain, as if I might be competition.

He heaved a sigh, "Dis is da newest addition ta da Brooklyn lodging house," his voiced showed a lack of enthusiasm for my presence.

She continued looking at me with scrutinizing eyes but held out a hand for me to shake, "Valentine,"

I took it in my own briefly, "Bethany."

"So, youse a newsie, too?"

"Uh, no."

She looked at me funny, "Ya not a newsie, but ya _livin_ wid da newsies?" I shook my head and looked to Spot for help. He smirked at my discomfort and nodded for me to go on. Valentine opened her mouth but quickly closed it, "Ya know what, I'm not even gonna ask."

"That's probably the smartest thing." I said, slightly relieved for some reason. Valentine sat down as Spot pulled up a chair for himself.

"Valentine get up." Spot commanded.

"Why?" Her face showed her protest but I could tell she'd do whatever Spot told her to.

His eyes narrowed, "Did you ask me why?" His hand started rubbing to top of his cane menacingly.

Valentine looked frighten but held firm. "Yeah, why?"

Spot looked agitated but replied, "Bethany's gotta sit some where. And if youse evah talk ta me like dat again I won't hesistate ta hit ya, ya know I won't. " She looked slightly hurt, not to mention terrified, as she stood up, but quickly recovered when Spot suggested she sit on his lap.

I took the seat and looked at the two; Spot was rubbing his hand up and down Valentine's thigh as she giggled as kissed his neck. He tossed me a nickel and told me to spend it wisely, and then he proceeded to drag Valentine off somewhere, her uncontrollable giggling audible the entire way.

"I for one am glad dat relationship is ovah wid." Ditz said tossing her hair, "She was really starting ta annoy me."

"Hey, we don't know for sure that he'll dump 'er, so don't start getting ya hopes up ta early," Rose sneered.

Ditz looked agitated, "What are ya implying?"

"Don't try ta tell me dat da second dere," she nodded in the direction the couple had left in, "ovah wid, ya ain't gonna try something wid him."

"Ya know perfectly well dat Ise got Harvard and don't need nobody else,"

Rose rolled her eyes, "Youse only went aftah dopey here," she pointed to Harvard, "aftah Spot told ya he ain't evah gonna want ya back." Ditz stood up abruptly but Harvard pulled her back down. She sat there fuming while Rose smirked, taunting her.

"Well, we all know Spot ain't really one for sticking wid goils for to long. Once dey give 'im what he wants, he dumps um for someone else." The boy talking looked like the male version of Ditz, with the same golden hair and blue/green eyes. "Ise Rebel, by da way." He directed this part to me, "And dis is Romeo," He pointed to a good looking boy with light, wavy brown hair, I recognized him as one of the boys who had kidnapped me.

I guess I'd tensed up as I looked at Romeo for he smiled at me, "No hard feelin's for what happened earlier, I was only doin what Ise told."

Rebel continued with, "That's Dollface, Shadow, Rose," the small girl was still seated where Spot had left her, on the table, "Maverick, and me oldah sistah Ditz." That explained why they looked so much a like. Dollface and Rose waved but Maverick and Shadow pretended they weren't in on the conversation, talking to each other instead. Ditz was a tad occupied with Harvard and probably hadn't heard anything. "The boy attached ta her mouth is Harvard, next ta him is Jokah," Joker was a small Italian boy I guessed to be about ten, "and finally dis," he motioned to a tall boy with short blonde hair and dark brown eyes, who was smoking and occasionally blowing the smoke in Joker's face, "is Smokes." My head reeled as I tried to place each face with a name, but I already knew it was useless, by tomorrow I'd have forgotten who anybody was. But Rebel's friendliness made me think; perhaps living with them wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**A lot of people were introduced, don't really know how important they'll all be but hey I like a lots of parts. Except I kept confusing myself and putting the wrong guys with the wrong description. I like Rebel, he's cute. lol sorry, in my head he's very cute. Well I really don't like Valentine, but its good that I'm the author because then I can do what I want to her. **

**REVIEW **


	8. Making Fun

**Okay, here ya go the next chapter. The accents may still be difficult because I wrote this chapter long before I got the reviews and I don't remeber if I changed the accents. So sorry, I've started working on that now. **

**Here ya go...**

* * *

Lunch continued on without much incident, shortly after the introductions Smokes, Romeo, and Harvard left to go pay their respect to Freckles, taking Ditz and Dollface with them. The girls were solemn as they left and I swear I saw Ditz crying. Harvard had her in a tight embrace so it made it slightly more difficult for me to see. Dollface was speaking softly to Romeo, who kept a consoling arm around her. Well I was glad that someone was sad that Freckles was gone. Maybe it was only Spot who found it easy to ignore. 

I spoke mostly to Rebel and Joker, for the girls were refusing to talk to me. I had no idea what I'd done to make them dislike me so. Perhaps they didn't like me because I was new or because they still slightly blamed me for Freckles. Either way I couldn't see how it was my fault.

"Hey, Rebel," Maverick started as her and Shadow were leaving, "don't get ta friendly wid her, wese bettin she's next on Spot's ta do list." The girls tinkling laughter filled me with a sense of hatred. The insult had passed over my head, but I knew I had been insulted and that's all that mattered. They walked out of the restaurant, bothering only to look back once I was seething. As they rounded a corner and went out of view, I let out a breath I wasn't aware I'd been holding and my anger died out.

"They really don't like ya do they? I ain't nevah heard of Maverick being that mean, well at least as long as Ise been a newsie. And Ise been one for almost three years." Rose giggled; she moved over from her spot at the table and sat down next to me. "But don't take their comment as ta much of an insult, Spot only puts pretty goils on his ta do list."

I looked at her in confusion, "Exactly what does it mean to be on his 'to do list'?" Rose giggled again, and Rebel and Joker exchanged looks.

"Well, it means, he uh, he's kinda, er-" Rebel struggled for the words until Joker helped him out.

"It means he wants ta bed ya." I gasped in shock. Rebel gave the younger boy a glare, "What?" He asked innocently, "It does." He didn't look one bit abashed at saying it, which was somewhat unnerving. Where were his manners? Had he been living with Spot so long that he'd started behaving like him?

When I found my voice I started with, "Uh, Joker, exactly how old are you?"

"10." Just as I thought, "Why?" His eyes narrowed in suspicion.

I tried to think of a way to put it without seeming rude, "Well, don't you think you're a tad…young to know about these things?"

Rose and Rebel bit down laughter, even Joker smiled, "Ya nevah ta young ta learn about goils. Spot, who takes pride in knowin this kinda stuff, teaches us young. Da trick ta gettin' the goil is ta treat 'er like she's the only goil in the world. Give 'er stuff and praise 'er all da time. Then she won't be able ta refuse ya." So that's what Spot thought, you can bribe a girl into sleeping with you. Interesting, I made a mental note to never except so much as a penny from him again, I'd probably have kiss him in return.

"If ya follow me rules, ya'll nevah go with out a date, evah." Rebel mocked Spot, holding up a finger (the very same way Spot had held it to me) and smirked, the likeness was unbelievable. Rose burst into a fit of laughter, causing me to do the same.

Rebel smiled and to please us he continued, "Ise can get any goil I want," he grabbed Rose's arm and pulled her close, she played along, she tried to blush but failed miserably as she struggled with her laughter once more. "'cause I'm da leadah of da Brooklyn newsies and King of this city, Ise da great Spot Conlon." Perhaps Spot said this often, it was the same thing he had said to me this morning.

Joker leapt up, "And Ise the devoted follower. Oh great one," he bowed, perhaps this game was getting a bit out of control. "Ise promise always ta show me loyalty ta ya, nevah disrespect ya funny little ears, or steal one of ya goils…aftah this one." He grabbed Rose and pulled her to him, I started laughing again, as Rose, older and a head taller than Joker, pretended to fawn over him.

Rebel narrowed his eyes in mock anger, "Well in that case, I the great Spot Conlon, have only one choice." by this point I was amazed that nobody was staring at us. Most of the newsies had left or were caught up in their own conversations. "Nobody gets away wid messin wid me, so first I'll soak ya, then I'll drop ya at the bottom of the river."

Rose cried out, "NOOO!" Even this didn't get a reaction from anybody. "Not him!"

"Shut it ya whore," Rebel really seemed to be enjoying himself, "Now, get outta here, gots it?" Joker looked down and Rose wept, that's when I noticed it. Spot standing in the corner, just but a few feet from us, his eyes ablaze with fury. I wondered how long he had been standing there and how much he had heard. Obviously it was enough to anger him. His eyes met mine, my stomach involuntarily churned and I looked away.

"Uh Rebel," I tugged at his sleeve. I watched over his shoulder as Spot cracked his knuckles and tightened his grip on that cane of his.

"Me name ain't Rebel, it's Spot!" Rose followed my gaze and immediately sobered up. She whispered something to Joker and I knew it was a warning when he tensed.

"Seriously," Rose whispered frantically, "Rebel ya wanna stop now!"

"Ahhh, come on guys, it ain't like he can hear us." I shook my head furiously and the others followed suit, for Spot was coming up behind Rebel, "He's off somewhere wid Valentine, they'll be gone 'til nightfall."

"Ya think so?" Rebel jumped at the sound of Spot's voice. He turned around and his eyes went wide as saucers. Spot looked casual, the fury from earlier well hidden in his eyes. "So, Rebel, care ta join me for a walk?" It wasn't a question so much as a command. Spot turned to Rose, "Youse, take Valentine and go back, it's best if ya don't come back for a while." She nodded and hurried off. Joker stepped forward knowing his instructions would be next, "Take _this,_" Spot sneered in my direction, "back ta the lodging house. Make sure she don't try ta run, if she doesn't don't hesitate ta call Razor ovah." Spot turned to me, "Ya remembah Razor, right? Tall, muscular, lots of scars and big, dark empty eyes." My face paled, the scary boy who helped kidnap me. Spot smiled with malice, pleased with my discomfort, "So ya do remembah him. Keep dat in mind, ya make anudder break for it and Razor will become ya personal body guard."

* * *

**Haven't written much in a while, it's like when I have no idea what to write I get loads of ideas, but then when I know what I want to write, nothing seems to work. Oh well. Hope you liked this chapter. Joker, I just realized, is based slightly on Gavroche from Les Miserables (my favorite musical btw). So ya...**

**REVIEW! **


	9. Names and Beds

**Here you go...**

* * *

"What did Spot mean when he said that it was best if Rose doesn't come back for a while?" Joker and I had started the walk back in silence but the stillness of the conversation was killing me. I'd tried making small talk but all the fun had been sucked from Joker when Spot appeared. 

"Exactly what he said. If Rose knows what's good for her she won't be comin' round here til things cool off with Spot." His tones were clipped and cold for a ten year old.

"I take it then she's not a Brooklyn newsie."

He shook his head, "She and Spot's goil, Valentine, are from Manhattan."

I knew better than to pry into others' personal things, but I just couldn't resist, "How long have Valentine and Spot been together?"

"Two weeks," I nodded for no reason and kept going, trying to get the discussion flowing. My attempts went seemingly unnoticed.

"How'd she get the name Valentine?"

"Not entirely sure. I think Rebel once said it was 'cause she's the heart of Manhattan and has more lovahs then Spot himself." I rolled my eyes. 'Lovers', not even 'gentlemen callers' or 'boyfriends' but 'lovers'. She wasn't even that pretty, her hair was stunning yes but not much else.

"What about Rose?"

"That's an easy one." Joker was starting to lighten up a bit, "Well she's real pretty ta look at, like the rose petals, but her attitude can be a bit sharp, like the thorns."

"That's very poetic."

Joker shrugged, "Cowboy named her, he likes ta put a lot of thought into the names. If ya named by him there's always an interesting story behind it. Every leadah does it different. Spot likes names that ah easy and describe ya perfectly." Thinking back on the names I knew that made sense, Ditz, Harvard, Shadow, Romeo, Freckles, they all fit that description. Rebel, Runner, Razor, Joker…perhaps there was more to their names.

"What's the story behind you name Joker?"

He beamed with pride, "Well there are two things dat account for me name. One is that I'm the best prankster in all of Brooklyn," I rolled my eyes. He sounded as cocky as Spot. "And two, Ise great wid cards."

I smiled, "Perhaps you could teach me one day." He nodded enthusiastically. The rest of the trip was uneventful. We arrived at the lodging house just before nightfall. I was tired and still hungry; 5 cents couldn't fill me up after not eating all day. The bunkroom was loud and full of life, I could see some sort of card game going on but I was too tired to care. I sunk down in the nearest bed and dozed off.

"Get out of me bunk!" I shot up quickly as someone yelled directly at me. My head connected with wood and I fell back, clutching my forehead.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch." I said, rocking slightly.

I felt cold hands on my arms pulling me up into a sitting position, "I don't care, just get out of me bunk." The voice was crisp and full of annoyance, and it was…female? Or a very little boy. I lowered my hands to see Maverick standing in front of me, hands on her hips.

Being careful to watch my head I jumped off the bed, "I'm sorry, I didn't know this was your bed," I placed a hand on the wooden frame to help sturdy myself as I swayed, slightly dizzy from standing so abruptly.

"Yeah, yeah, I bet." She said, impatiently shoving me aside, settling into her bed. A quick look around the room showed me that the newsies were in bed, most asleep, there was very little light coming through the windows. _So it must be night time,_ I concluded. After a minute I laughed, earning me a few glares from those trying to sleep, and realized how stupid that thought really was. I only think really stupid things when I'm _really_ tired. I must have looked crazy for one of the boys got out of his bed and made his way to me.

"Come on," the boy hissed, grabbing my elbow. I looked at him, studying his face, but I couldn't make out who it was in the dark light. He was taller than me and definitely more muscular, but then again, most of the boys were. He led me to the bed that I recognized as Freckles. "Here." He said, sitting me down on the bed.

I leapt up and looked at him, horrified, and nearly screamed, "No way am I sleeping in that bed. Freckles died in that bed." It was a chilling thought to know that only that morning a dead body had lye in the bed.

The boy growled for me to lower my voice (the others were beginning to stir), "It was a peaceful death, no blood anywheres whys it mattah?"

I couldn't explain it, "It just does, it's creepy. Please," I pleaded, "don't make me sleep there."

He thought for a moment, "Fine." He led me back to his bed, "You can have my bed I'll sleep in Freckles old one."

"Thank you." I had such an over bearing feeling to hug him, that I did. The boy tensed under my touch and I wondered if anyone had ever hugged him before. Which was a ridiculous thought, of course someone had hugged him, I was just tired. I fell back into the bed and went straight to sleep, wondering who the mystery boy was.

* * *

**Well I hate to say it but this is the last chapter I have pre-written. I'm almost finished with the next chapter and I'll spend tomorrow trying to get ahead again. Don't worry I know where I'm going with the story so the next chapters will be up soon...I hope.**  



	10. Manhattan

**So here's my new thing, I'm going to try to post a chapter about this size every Thursday. We'll see how well that works.**

**Now for my longest chapter EVER! **

* * *

"UP!" someone yelled in my ear. I flung my hand at them, trying to bat them away. 

"Isabelle!" I groaned, rolling away from the person.

"Isabelle?" I opened my eyes a crack to see Spot sitting at the edge of my bed, "Ise been called a lot of things, but nevah Isabelle." There was laughter in his voice even if it wasn't visible on his face. I stared at him for a moment and then closed my eyes.

"Go away." I said, pulling the covers up over my head.

The bed felt lighter as he stood up, "Fine," he said loftily, "I'll just go to 'hattan me self."

"No, no." I hastily got out of the bed. "I'm up."

"Good," he smirked.

On a normal day I would get up, get washed, and get dressed. But today, well…I got up. I didn't have a change of clothes so I stayed in the same stuff I'd had on yesterday. Spot didn't allow me time to get washed, saying, "Youse only been here one day, how dirty can ya be?" Little did he know. Dirt clung to my hands and feet from my attempted escape yesterday and the clothes felt grimy. I ignored all this and followed Spot out of the room.

"Wait," I said suddenly. Spot turned around to look at me, "I'm not wearing shoes." His eyes flickered to my bare feet.

"Well go put some on."

"That's just it, I don't have any."

"The what'd ya wear yesterday?"

My brow furrowed in thought, "I didn't wear shoes yesterday." I was more than appalled by this revelation.

"We walked all around yesterday and the whole time ya wear bare foot?" I glared as he flat out laughed. "It's October, weren't yer toes freezing?" In my defense I had more important things on my mind than shoes. "Stay here." Spot left, returning with a small pair of shoes. "They're worn down a bit but I think they'll work." I nodded and put them on, they pinched my toes a bit but I didn't complain. Together we left the building and set out for Manhattan.

The morning air was crisp and refreshing, awakening me a bit. Spot was silent, staring straight ahead, that cane of his swinging slightly as he walked. His pace was faster than I would have liked but I kept up. He walked with purpose, he knew where he was going and he would get there no matter what. At one point in the journey he pulled out two apples, handing me one and starting in on his own. We walked and we walked, neither one of us saying a word. I would have liked to have but every time I tried nothing came out. Eventually I gave up. Finally we came to the Brooklyn Bridge. I looked out at the river and couldn't help stopping. I approached the edge of the bridge and took a closer look.

Spot noticed my footsteps had stopped, "What are ya doing?" he asked. When I didn't respond he walked over and stood next to me. "Beautiful ain't it?"

"Yeah," I nodded. We just stood there for a few moments before Spot decided we should be heading out. We crossed the bridge and everything seemed different. On the Brooklyn side of the bridge, everyone was tough and had an attitude, the streets were darker and poverty seemed more abundant. But not here, not in Manhattan. The people were busy but not mean and the streets were lit, I didn't have to worry about where I was going because, unlike in Brooklyn, here I knew my way around.

The Manhattan Lodging House wasn't far from my apartment so Spot decided to stop in there first. As we passed three people came running out. First was a small, underfed looking blonde with tons of freckles, she was holding a cap close to her and laughing. Next was Rose, holding a cigar and laughing as well. Finally there was an aggravated Italian boy, about Spot's age, chasing them. "Give 'em back ta me." He said snatching for the cigar and cap.

The young blonde girl and Rose exchanged looks before giggling and running in two different directions. Now the boy had a problem. He had to decide what he wanted more, the cigar or the cap. He started going for Rose only to see Spot and me standing there watching in amusement. "Ah, Spot," he said spitting in his hand and extended it to Spot.

"Racetrack," Spot said mimicking the spitting and shaking the extended hand. I wrinkled my nose disgust as I thought of the saliva sitting there in their palms.

Racetrack looked at me, "And who might ya be?"

"Bethany Fullmer."

"Awe, such a lovely name," he said kissing my hand. I blushed and looked away.

"Well now that ya two are _acquainted_," Spot sneered, "we have business here. Where's Jack?"

Race shook his head, "Probably still in bed."

"Come on," Spot said to me.

"I'd be more then happy ta show Bethany here around," Race said, directing the comment to Spot but keeping his eyes on me. I smiled at Race and prayed Spot would let me go with him.

"I think not." Spot grabbed my elbow and steered me into the lodging house, me protesting the entire way.

"Let go of me." I struggled against his grasp. He didn't let go and continued to drag me along as my anger rose, "What is wrong with you?"

Suddenly he stopped and pushed me into a chair, "Sit here and don't talk to anyone."

"Why not?" As if you can stop me, I thought.

"Because I said so."

"You know I'm not going to listen to you. I'll talk to whom ever I please." # _5) Always follow Spot's orders, because if you don't it makes him angry. _Harvard's rules came flooding back to me.

"Fine, but don't come crying ta me when one of these bums pulls something on ya."

"Oh right," I said, scoffing, "says the boy whose very reputation is to use women and the discard them."_# 6). Don't go out with Spot. He doesn't date girls; he uses them and then throws them out._

His anger flared, # _1) Never make Spot angry, he gets irrational when he's angry and has a tendency to throw things or hit stuff._ "You know nothing about me." Spot's voice was barely a whisper.

"I know a lot of things." I mimicked his tone. His fingers twitched as if to make a fist but he relaxed them quickly.

"Ya're lucky I don't hurt goils."

"Then why'd you threaten to hit Valentine just yesterday?" His only response was a glare. And with that he walked through the door, leaving me alone in unfamiliar place with a burning desire to hit _him._

From where I was seated I could see directly into the room in front of me. The room looked like any other bunkroom I'd ever seen, nothing new. Boys were playing cards and even a couple girls were. But I wasn't watching any of that. I watched Spot approach a tall, good looking boy wearing a cowboy hat. They spit shook and started talking. From what I could see they were only causally talking, buddy to buddy. I was to far away to hear but I would have given anything to know what they were saying.

After a while Valentine showed up. She sat down on Spot's lap and whispered to him. A split second later he pushed her off and something very intense happened. Well I'm guessing that Spot broke up with her, for everyone around them got quite and they looked slightly awkward. Spot said something and Valentine yelled, "WHAT?" loud enough for me to hear and I had the overbearing urge to laugh. It's cruel I know, but it was funny to watch her flip out and start waving her hands around in anger. After a few more hand motions and Spot cracking his knuckles, Valentine gave up. Furious, she left the room in a huff, passing me without even seeing me. After she passed I switched my gaze back to Spot and the cowboy.

Rose and Race entered the building talking animatedly. "One drag, that's all I'm askin'." She said.

"Ya know as well as I do that if Jack even gets word that his precious baby cousin is smokin' he's gonna have my head."

"Who says he's gonna find out about it?"

"He will, ya know he will. He always does."

Rose rolled her eyes, "It could be different this time."

Race shook his head, "Hey Bethany," he said as they approached me, "long time no see."

"I see ya've had the misfortune of meeting Racetrack," Rose smirked, "Or should I say Mister Anthony Higgins."

Race turned red and glared at her, "What was that Miss Minerva Sullivan?" Rose cringed at her name.

"Yeah, that's pretty bad." Her and Race burst out laughing and I couldn't help but giggle a little.

"Who names their child Minerva?" Rose asked me.

"Some one with a sad sense of humor, that's who." Race replied. Their laughter died down but quickly started up again as soon as the looked at each other.

"So how many 'hatttan newsies have ya met yet?" Rose asked.

"Well, you, Race, and Valentine. That's it."

"Why are ya sittin' here ya should be in there talking ta people."

"I would be except _the King_ won't let me." My distaste for Spot was evident in the tone.

Race nodded in his understanding, "Yeah Spot can be like that. But then again so can every leadah. See the tall boy with the cowboy hat talking ta Spot."

"Yeah,"

"That's Jack, he's the same way with Rose here."

Rose smacked Race on the back of the head, "That's only 'cause he's my cousin and ya know that Race."

"Yeah, well," he started, "I was only trying ta sympathize but way ta kill it." Again they started laughing, this time taking their leave. I watched in amusement as Rose took Race's cigar and started smoking it, only to have him (playfully) smack her upside the head and take it back.

"Who are ya?" The voice caused me to jump. Standing beside me was the little blonde girl from earlier. Up close she looked to be about 8. She was very short and underfed looking. "Are ya deaf?" she asked.

I shook my head, "No. Uh, I'm Bethany."

"Hi, I'm Shrimp." My heart sank. This was Freckles little sister. Tears threatened to fall but I wouldn't let them.

"Are ya okay?" she looked at me strangely and all I could do is nod. "So, ya're here with Spot huh?"

"Yes I am."

"Funny, ya talk ta smart ta be with Spot." I laughed.

"Why's that?"

She shrugged, "Well his goils are often kinda dumb." I love the way little kids always say things as they see them and not as they think they should.

"Is that so?" Shrimp nodded. "Just so you know I'm not one of Spot's girls."

"Ya living with him?"

"Well I live at the lodging house if that's what you mean?"

"Ya, ta bad, I liked ya."

"To bad?"

"Spot's a very naughty boy." That was all she said. I decided to leave it at that, feeling very weird around her now. Shrimp looked down for a moment and suddenly smiled, "If ya live in Brooklyn then ya know my bruddah." The moment I'd been dreading came all too quickly.

"Yes." I said sadly. "I met him."

"Ain't he the greatest? Ise wish I could live down in Brooklyn with him but he's always telling me that it's much ta dangerous for a goil." I wondered when I should tell her about his death.

Now's a good a time as any, "Shrimp, I need to talk to you about your brother."

She looked me in the eyes and saw my grief, "What? What's wrong with him?"

I hesitated, "H-he's moved on, to a better place."

"Like where? Santa Fe? Jack's always talking about how great it must be there." She didn't understand what I was implying.

"No. Your bother has…died." I couldn't hold my tears any longer and they leaked down across my face.

Shrimp's eyes widened in disbelief and her breathing became erratic. Tears swelled and silently fell. "W-what?" She said looking lost and completely helpless.

"I'm so sorry." I murmured, knowing nothing to say to comfort her. Suddenly Shrimp wrapped her arms around my neck and began to weep on my shoulder. I pulled her into my lap and gently rubbed her back, as my mother used to do when I was upset. Her tears soaked through my shirt and it wasn't long until her cries had caught the attention of some of the boys. The boys went quiet and all that could be heard were Shrimps desperate pleas for her bother. Racetrack and Rose rushed over and crouched beside my chair.

"Hey Shrimp, it's me Race." Shrimps cries quieted and she raised her head to look at him. "Do you wanna tell us what's wrong?" She shook her head but withdrew her hands from my neck and reached out for Race. It was like a father holding his daughter in her time of need. Race carried her away from view, while Rose stayed by my side. I was slightly confused as to what had just happened but I needn't be.

"Race is like a fathah ta Shrimp." Rose explained. "He saved her and Freckles from terribly abuse family. It was awfully hard on her when Freckles went ta Brooklyn but Race was always there ta comfort her. Usually he's cocky and always crackin' jokes but not when he's with Shrimp. He's got a soft spot for her." Rose left, to follow Race I assumed. The noise from the room picked back up and it was as if nothing had happened. Spot rushed toward me glaring slightly, Jack followed him.

"What did ya do?" Spot asked, looking about ready to hit something or someone.

"Nothing, I just told her about Freckles." My answer was timid. I knew, looking back at it, Shrimp probably would have taken the news better from some one she knew.

Spot shook his head, "Why?" I looked down at my feet in response.

"Ah, lay off her Spot. Shrimp would've cried no mattah who told her. Besides Race can take care of her, she'll be back ta normal in no time at all." Boy did I hope that was true. "I'm Jack by the way, Jack Kelly." I raise my head to meet his eyes.

"Bethany Fullmer."

Jack smiled, "So this is the goil, huh?" Spot nodded. "I hear ya've caused quiet the commotion down in Brooklyn." I raised my eyebrows. "Turning Spot's own boys against him. Tsk, tsk. Not a very lady like thing ta do."

"Turned them against him? I did no such thing." Then I remembered the diner incident, "Hey, that didn't count they were only messing around."

Jack laughed, "What I wouldn't give ta have seen that."

Spot glared, "It wasn't funny."

"Yes it was you're just sore because you were the butt of the joke." I told him.

"There's more ta it then that, it's a pride thing." I rolled my eyes. How could one boy have so much pride?

"Well it was nice ta meet cha but we've got a little talkin ta do, so see ya around." And once again I was left by myself as Jack and Spot left. All day I sat in that stupid little chair, watching people go in and out of the room. Some stopped to talk to me but many didn't. Race and Rose came back after Shrimp had fallen asleep. We talked for a while, actually they talked and I kind of sat there listening. They're funny so I didn't mind much. It turns out they are close as can be and they know everything about the other. And I mean _everything_. They're constantly teasing each other and putting the other down, but I guess that's how they show how much they care for one another.

Night fell and I fell asleep in my little chair. I highly doubted that we'd be going back to Brooklyn now so I saw no harm in it. I was awaken by soft voices, but I kept my eyes closed so as not to draw attention to myself. The voices belonged to Jack and Spot and they seemed to be arguing about something.

"Ya can't go back now, it's dark and it'll be dangerous." Jack said.

"It's Brooklyn, my Brooklyn nobody's gonna hurt me in my own territory." I rolled my shut eyes. Only Spot would say that.

"Sure they won't hurt ya but what about Bethany? There are tons of creeps who'd wanna take advantage of her." Spot was silent for a moment.

"Okay, we'll stay here." There was a hand on my shoulder and then forceful shaking, "Get up." Spot commanded and continued shaking. I opened my eyes and glared at him.

"There are nicer ways to do that you know," His only response was a shrug.

Night went and all too soon morning was upon us. This time I wasn't awoken by Spot's loud voice or his obnoxious shaking. No this time I was awoken by something more peaceful: someone singing.

"_As I went down in the to pray,  
Studying about that good old way,  
And who shall wear the starry crown  
Good Lord, show me the way!"_

The song sounded so familiar, but I couldn't quite place it.

"_O sisters let's go down,  
Let's go down, come on down,  
O sisters let's go down,  
Down in the river to pray."_

That's it! It was an old gospel song my parents' maid Sukey used to sing. Just remembering her brought back warm thoughts. Days when I used to go with my father to the park, which was of course before he was promoted and barely had time for me and mother. The time Sukey helped me make cookies for Christmas. Or the last time I went to church with both my parents and the entire time my father made faces and funny hand movements just to entertain me. I must have been, 10 or 11 then.

The girl continued singing as I was over come with happy thoughts. When I finally did stop reminiscing I found Rose and I were the only ones in the room.

"Rose?" She jumped at her name and whirled around.

"God Bethany, ya scared me half ta death."

"Was that you singing?"

She blushed, "Uh, ya heard that? I thought youse were asleep."

"You sounded wonderful."

"Thanks, it's always kinda been a dream of mine ta be on the stage. Tough luck, huh?"

"It could happen you never know."

She smiled, "Yeah I don't think that'll be happening any time soon but thanks anyways." As an after thought she added, "Oh, Spot said when ya got up ta go see him. He should be right outside waiting."

"Thanks." I said and hurried out of the room. Today we were going to get my stuff. Yes! I was so excited I wasn't watching where I was going and bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry."

Stepping back I saw Valentine running an aggravated hand through her gorgeous red hair. "You!" she growled narrowing her eyes dangerously. I looked around to see who she was talking to and came to the conclusion that I was the only one around. "You!" she said again, pointing at me.

"Uh, hello." I spoke awkwardly.

"Ya stole him from me." Hatred flared in her eyes.

"E-excuse me?" I did _not_ like where this was going.

"Oh, don't play innocent with me,"

"Trust me, I'm not playing," I muttered edging away from the beast that was Valentine.

"Me and Spot were perfectly happy together, 'til ya came along."

I stared at her in disbelief, "You think I'm the reason Spot broke up with you?"

"I don't even need ta answer that." She spat venomously, "But I don't know what he sees in ya. When I look at ya all I see is a slutty, rich goil looking for a good time." I would have laughed had she not been so serious. She saw all that when she looked at me? Me, who was wearing Spot's old clothing and me, who hadn't taken a bath in three days. She saw a slutty, rich girl in this mess?

"That's funny because when I look at you all I see is a whore who just got dumped." I shouldn't have said it; I knew that even as I did. It was my stupid inability to let others get the final say in thins. Valentine's face turned red and she looked about ready to blow. Before I knew it, the wind was knocked out of me and her other fist had hit me right in the mouth. I didn't even see her hands move but I sure felt it. The coppery taste of blood filled my mouth as I struggled to regain my breath. Anger surged through my body and I launched myself at her without thinking. We fell to the floor and immediately began wresting for dominance. She was stronger than me, no doubt about it, I was losing terribly. Blow after blow she pounded me as I struggled to get out from under her. She screamed loudly as I ripped out some of her hair.

"What's going on here- Bethany?" Rose looked at me with wide eyes. "SPOT! JACK!" She started screaming and very shortly both Spot and Jack were running in. Jack attempted to pull Valentine off of me but she dug her nails into my left arm, scratching from the shoulder to the elbow. I cried out in pain and felt hot tears streaming down my face. Spot jumped in and together he and Jack managed to pull her off. I remained on the floor, to shocked to move. I shut my eyes tightly and didn't protest when I felt strong arms pick me up baby style.

I was placed on a bed were I lay quietly for a few minutes before Spot spoke. "Bethany? Would ya please sit up and open yer eyes?" I complied, not in the mood to argue. Spot grabbed my left arm and began to examine it. He gently rolled the sleeve up, to get a better look. I watched as he took a handkerchief and dipped it in some sort of liquid. He brought it to my arm and softly began cleaning the wound.

"OW!" I pulled my arm away as searing pain shot through it.

"Well if ya hadn't gotten hurt I wouldn't have ta do this." He said pulling my arm back.

"It's not my fault ya know," I said as I gritted my teeth in pain.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, Valentine hit me first."

"She wouldn't have done it if ya hadn't provoked her." The scratches were rather deep (actually they were scarily deep, who had nails like that?) so after cleaning them Spot took out some gauzy type stuff and began to wrap it.

"How do you know I provoked her? You weren't even there."

"Yeah but I know Valentine." Finishing my arm he placed it at my side and turned to my face. He pushed my hair back behind my ears. I felt chills go down my spine as his rough, calloused hands touched my face. The handkerchief was brought towards my face but I jerked away before it could touch me. "Don't worry, this won't hurt as bad." I was still resistant so he firmly held me by the chin, like a child being scolded by its mother.

"Why do I have the feeling that's a complete lie?" He rolled his eyes and started dabbing at my face. I had a small cut above my right eye and another one just under the left one.

"She really beat ya good didn't she?" Spot's smile was enough to make me smile.

"Yes well, that was my first fight. After I get some practice in we'll see who wins."

"I could teach ya, ya know." His tone was casual and he continued to dab at one of my cuts.

I looked at him questioningly, "Teach me what?"

"Ta fight. That way next time this happens ya'll be prepared."

I laughed, "I'm hoping there is no next time. Besides, there's no way you could teach me."

He leaned and whispered, "Wanna bet?" His hand came to my lips and began to clean the busted bottom one. I blushed as his gaze fell from my eyes to my lips and swiftly back to my eyes. He leaned in closer, close enough for me to feel his breath on my lips. My heart rate spiked and I became very uncertain about what was about to happen. "All fixed." Spot pulled out, startling me slightly, and left the room. I sat behind, feeling as if I was a toy to be played with when ever he felt like it.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: Rose and Bethany talk, a lot. Very interesting stuff behind female newsies, Rose and Jack's past, and...a dance? Hmmm, what's going on here. lol  
**

**Was that to long for anybody? I hope not. I got a question...do things seem rushed? They do to me but also sometimes I feel like things aren't moving quick enough. Oh well,**

**REVIEWs make the world go round.**

**PS. The song in there is called "Down to the River to Pray" (I think) by Alison Krauss.  
**


	11. Rose's Tale

**This would have been out yesterday but wouldn't let me load any documents. I didn't revise this chapter as much as I did the last one and I fear I made a ton of mistakes, but its like 1 in the morning right now and I really don't care.**

**NOTE TO HOGWARTSNEWSIE: I read you most of this chapter but the last 500 words or so are new, so don't skip them! **

**Here you go... **

* * *

I sat on the bed twirling my hair in deep thought. Rose came in, laying herself across the foot of the bed. She faced the ceiling so I couldn't see her face. 

"So, how'd it feel?" She asked her emotions unreadable.

"How'd what feel?"

"Rippin out some of Valentine's hair?" I thought about it for a second and came to the conclusion that it felt great. But I was unsure of what Rose and Valentine's relationship was. If they were friends Rose would be mad at me, if they were enemies she'd join in my excitement. I was silent to long for she turned to look at me, a smile spreading across her face. "So, how'd it feel?" She asked once more.

"Wonderful." I said almost inaudible. Rose burst out laughing and sat up, crossed her legs Indian style, and turned to me.

"I've always dreamed of doing that."

"I thought you and her got along, I mean, you came down to Brooklyn with her and you defender her. I don't get it."

She sighed, "Well, first off, me and Valentine, do _not_ get along. We haven't evah and probably nevah will. 'Bout yesterday, I've been wanting ta visit Rebel for weeks, I barely get ta see him anymore, but nobody had the time ta go with me, and everybody knows ya don't go down ta Brooklyn by yer self. So when I heard Valentine was going we just kinda went tagether. Not a pleasant trip may I add. And I only defended her because I really don't want Spot and Ditz ta get back tagether."

I chuckled, "How do you know Rebel?"

"Ya kidding me? Me and Rebel go way back, he's the one who got me started as a newsie ya know." She nodded, "Yup right aftah he broke out he came back for me." I was thoroughly lost now.

"Brpke out of where?"

"Sorry, I keep forgettin yer new around here. Let's start at the beginning shall we?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Well, when I was just a little tiny baby," Rose made a cradling motion, "my parents died. I feel like I should be sad but I'm not, I nevah really knew them what's ta miss? Anyways, aftah they died I went ta live with my aunt, uncle, and their son. Yep, Jack. Except," she hesitated for a moment, "I guess this isn't much of a secret now so might as well tell ya, but if Ise were ya I'd keep it quiet." I nodded, "Jack Kelly isn't Jack's real name. Actually it's Francis Sullivan."

"Then why does everybody call him Jack?"

"Because after he broke out of the refuge, that's kinda like a children's prison, Snyder was aftah him. Snyder's a very bad man who used ta run the refuge. So Jack broke out and changed his name so no one could find him. Wait, I'm gettin ahead of myself. Backtrack, where was I? Ah yes, so I went ta live with my dad's brother and his wife and Jack. Me and Jack…well we weren't the best of friends." She laughed a dry laugh, "That's the understatement of the year. Jack hated me, for as long as I can remember he always did. One year Mrs. Sullivan got real sick. Pneumonia, I think. In any case, she died from it. We were devastated, but aftah her death me and Jack got along much better, clinging ta each other for support. Mr. Sullivan was worse off though. He started drinking, everyday he'd come home and start beatin up on me. Nevah Jack, just me."

"Why only you?"

"Jack was 11 and strong for his age, I was 7 and scrawny. I was easy ta pick on. The beatin's got worse and worse, ta the point where every night I would run ta Jack and we'd hide in his room with the door locked. One day aftah about a month of the hidin' in Jack's room, Mr. Sullivan got drunk and _really_ angry. It was terrifying, he got out a pistol. I remember Jack standing in front of me and Mr. Sullivan threatening ta kill his own son. Lucky for us he was really drunk and he dropped the gun. Jack and I ran, we ran for our lives. Out of his bedroom window, down the fire escape, and off. I followed Jack, not sure if he even knew where he was going. Not long aftah we started running down the street, we heard gun shots. We were being shot at. That was the most horrifying night of my life."

"Sounds like it." I murmured. "How come you call him Mr. Sullivan?"

Rose didn't look at me but instead at her feet, "Ya only call friends and relatives by their first names, and friends and relatives don't try ta shoot ya."

I didn't know what to say for a moment but I knew that wasn't the end of the story, "What happened after that?"

"Jack took me ta an orphanage and took off. I didn't hear from him or anything, for all I knew he was dead. Of course, now I know he became a newsie, ended up in the refuge, blah blah blah, we know the rest. Back ta the point, he left me at an orphanage in the middle of Manhattan. I met Rebel there. He was the only kid even close ta my age and he's almost a year and a half oldah then me. Ditz is about three years oldah than me, thus in her eyes, I was ta young ta hang out with. I nevah really had any goil friends there, only Rebel. But we were best friends for 3 years. Then him and Ditz left. I had no idea where they went, one day they were there and the next they weren't."

"That must have been awful; your best friend just left and didn't even tell you?" She nodded.

"Well, he came back, about a month latah. He told me that if I was willing he'd take me out of dat hell hole and get me a job as a newsie. I of course gladly accepted. He took me down ta Queens which, for some reason, was the only place takin female newsies at the time. The _only_ place in all of New York, retarded, huh? I guess guys didn't want ta sell in Queens so they got desperate and started takin in goils. I could understand not wanting ta be in Queens though, it's a tough place ta be. The people are mean and grungy; it's like Brooklyn but with way less people. Half the people down there are foreign born and don't _understand_ English let alone read it. No one wanted ta buy our papes, it was tough. But that's what made all us goils so strong."

"How many other girls were there other than you?"  
"When I first got there I met, Ditz (well I already knew her), Valentine, Shadow, Maverick, and quite a few more that ya don't know. Within that year Dollface, Runnah, and Shrimp showed up. Pretty much every goil newsie started in Queens."

"Well how'd you guys end up in Brooklyn and Manhattan if you were in Queens?"

Rose smiled, "Ya remember a bunch of homeless kids rallying together and fightin with the newsie papers about a year ago?" I nodded. "That was us newsies. Jack, Spot, and David, who ya don't know, lead the strike against unfair charges."

"Did you win?"

"Hell yes we won!" She seemed shocked that I even had to ask. "More to the point, during the strike Manhattan and Brooklyn needed help from Queens, the Bronx, and Staten Island, we all had ta join up ta win." Makes sense, stronger together than apart. "So more and more boys started visiting us down in Queens and more and more goils started falling in 'love'. Loads of relationships were started during the strike, including the one that changed it all. Spot and Ditz were made for each other if ya ask me. She loves men with power and he loves whores with big chests. They were the perfect couple, but Spot got sick of having ta come all the way down ta Queens just ta see her so he did something unheard of." Rose made it sound as if he had done something evil and inhuman, "He asked her ta move in with him." Perhaps he had. "She thought she was in love and so she agreed on one condition: she got ta bring friends with her." It was all starting to make sense.

"Spot said yeah because it was the only way ta get her down there. I'm pretty sure he only wanted her down there because they could hardly have sex if she wasn't living with him but hey, that's just my opinion." I tried hard not to think about if Spot and Ditz had actually done it, but judging by his reputation, they probably did. "I bet ya can guess who Ditz took with her."

"Maverick, Dollface, Shadow, and Runner."

"Okay maybe ya can't guess. She took Maverick and Shadow with her. Evidently, Spot's daring choice ta let goils join him sparked a flame around New York. All of a sudden every territory wanted goils, leadahs were coming down everyday trading off some of their boys for a couple of goils. That's how me, Valentine, Rhymes, and Shrimp ended up here. Ya don't know Rhymes but I'm sure you'll meet soon."

"Aftah Spot got what he wanted from Ditz he broke it off and she was a wreck. Spot's not as cold hearted as he'd like people ta think, he wasn't going ta just kick her out so he went ta Queens ta get the only person he could think of: Dollface. Dollface was the pride and joy of Queens. Everyone wanted her. She's gentle, caring, good-looking, and a great sellah. She knows how ta keep everyone's spirits high and she's nevah let me, or any other person I can think of, down before. She's like the Queen of newsies, everyone respects her and everyone loves her. It took a lot of bargaining and charm ta get Dollface for Brooklyn, but those are two things Spot are great at."

"Dollface was taking care of 7 year old Runnah at the time and so she told Spot if he wanted her he'd take Runnah. Spot was reluctant at first, claiming he didn't like kids, but once Runnah and Dollface moved ta Brooklyn he fell in love with her. Everyone knows he has a giant weakness for little kids. I think that's why whenevah there's a new little kid they go to Brooklyn, Spot tried ta get Shrimp but Freckles simply wouldn't allow it. With help from Dollface, Ditz eventually got ovah Spot. And then she went out with Harvard." So much had happened in the last year.

"About a month ago Art and Scary, those were two of Spot's finest boys by the way, went down ta the Brooklyn Bridge ta meet with some goil. When they got down there they got their asses whooped. They were beaten ta death. Same goil tried it with Freckles but he was quick and got himself out of there. The next day he saw the goil walking by the lodging house and Spot sent Runnah and Shadow ta track her. They followed her ta yer place and when night fell Razor and Romeo went ta kidnap her. Except they got ya, and now yer up ta date."

We were silent for a moment, "Wow." I said.

Rose laughed, "I feel like I just told ya my life story, oh wait. I did! I'm sorry if that bored ya, there was just so much ta tell."

"No, it's good that I know all this. Now I'll understand things better…I hope."

Rose mindlessly blew at a piece of hair that fell near her eyes. "Boy, all that talk really depressed me. Let's go do something."

"Like what?" I asked.

She shrugged, "I dunno, something fun. Like pokah," she thought for a moment, "nah that ain't fun unless ya got money, which Ise don't." She leaned against the wooden frame of the bottom bunk. "Let's go find Racetrack, he _always_ knows what ta do." The search for Racetrack was easy enough; Rose knew exactly where he would be.

"Race, we're bored. Think of something fun ta do."

"What's in it for me?" He asked, taking the cigar from his mouth.

"The satisfaction of knowing ya made yer best friend happy." Rose smiled.

"Nah, I want something else."

"When ya think of it lemme know." She took his cigar and started smoking it.

"That's bad for ya," Race said taking it back.

"Yeah, yeah," Rose rolled her eyes. "Since when did ya care?"

"Since I don't wanna hang around some one who smells like smoke."

"Ya always smell like smoke and I'm still here."

"Yeah, but…that's different." He finished lamely.

"So are ya gonna give us something ta do or are we left with nothing?"

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking." Race closed his eyes in concentration, "I want a kiss."

Rose rolled her eyes, "Just a kiss or more?"

"Just a kiss."

"That's all ya want? A friggin kiss? Fine, if we like yer idea I'll kiss ya."

That seemed good enough for him, "Why don't ya go pick out what ya gonna wear?"

"Why would we do that," Rose threw up her hands in exasperation, "that's the dumbest thing ta come out of ya mouth since ya asked Valentine out."

"Hey," he pointed a finger at her, "She said yes didn't she?"

"Yeah and then dumped ya for Spot."

"Whatevah, just go pick out yer clothes."

"For what? Pick my clothes for what?"

"Tomorrow." He said shortly.

"Tomorrow, what's going on tomorrow?"

"Medda's." Rose's face lit up.

"I forgot!"

"I believe that," Race rolled his eyes. Rose did a little happy dance before turning to Race and kissing him. The kiss was nothing like the ones Valentine and Spot had shared but nonetheless when the pair broke apart they were breathless and blushing slightly.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Ya gave us an idea, I gave ya a kiss." Race nodded, looking slightly out of it. "Well we'll be going now, see ya around Race," Rose grabbed me by the elbow and pulled me off.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"Just what I said, he gave us something ta do and I gave him a kiss. That was the deal." I could tell from her tone that she wanted the subjected dropped so I did just that.

"So what's Medda's?" I asked as we walked back to the lodging house.

"Well, Medda is a performer and once every six months or so she likes ta put on a show for us newsies, _only_ us newsies. Aftah the show we party. There's dancing and drinkin and pokah. It's a blast. I'm surprised Spot didn't tell ya 'bout it, maybe he didn't want ya ta go."

I shrugged, "Probably not."

"He always goes ta these things, and he's always got a date with him. Wonder who he's takin now that Valentine's gone."

"Who are you going with?"

Rose blushed, "Racetrack. Not as a date or anything," for some reason I had the feeling she wanted it to be. "It's just tradition, we've always gone together."

"How much older is he?"

"Who, Race?" I nodded, "His birthday just passed making him 16 so that's 2 years older than me. Why?"

"Just wondering." As we neared the lodging house I saw Spot leaning against the wall.

"Where ya been?" He asked.

"With Rose," I said, annoyed that he asked.

"Did I say ya could go with her?"

My temper rose, "Did I ask?"

"Look, while yer here ya nevah leave my sight unless I know where ya are and what ya doing." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes mother," I mumbled under my breath. Rose snorted but with one look from Spot she tried to make it a cough.

Spot shook his head and started walking. "Ya comin'?" He asked me, not bothering to turn around.

"I'll see ya tomorrow?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, I hope so." I set off at a fast walk, trying to catch up with Spot, who was not slowing down.

"Where are we going?"

"Yer apartment." I hardly noticed the walk there I was much too eager. Spot let me lead but I suspect that was only because he had no idea where we were going. Upon entering my apartment I saw nothing had been changed. It all looked the same as it had when I left it.

"Nice place ya got here." Spot said looking around.

"I know, isn't it wonderful." I went into the bedroom and began rummaging around for the trunk. I know we had one, from Isabelle's trip to Calcutta. On that very trip her parents died of tuberculosis. Very tragic. We've been living together ever since.

It took me a while (which was funny because where can you hide a trunk?) but I finally found the trunk. I felt oddly calm as I began to pack away my clothing. I should have felt sad or resistant but instead I felt…excited. Like packing my things really signified that I was leaving to go live with a bunch of newsboys. Why I was living with them was a mystery but I was nonetheless. Spot sauntered into the room, taking everything in.

"Yer going ta need a nice dress." He said looking at my trunk.

"Am I? Why?" I pretended not to know about the party.

"We're going ta a party tomorrow night, yer gonna wanna look good." I smiled to myself as I thought of Medda's, it did sound awfully fun.

Staring at my clothing I began to scrutinize them. Calico skirts and simple blouses seemed fitting to have but I had grown rather accustomed to my boys clothing. Yes it was only the third day but they were much cooler than all those heavy layers of clothing girls wore and they were easier to move in. Still I was a young woman and it was only proper, so I packed the skirts. I folded many things and watched with interest as Spot started going through my closet.

"This is the one." I turned to see Spot holding my favorite dress. The top had a scoop neck with fine lace trim and the sleeves were puffy but short. Nothing extraordinary but what made it my favorite was the color. The dress was a pale cream color with a metallic sliver floral design. Not giant flowers but smaller ones with vines. A metallic cream sash tied it all together.

"The one?"

"Yeah," he said laying it down on the bed, "yer wearing this tomorrow."

I thought of the others who would be attending the party. They were homeless children with barely any money. "You don't think that's too extravagant?"

"What's ta extravagant?" A female voice startled both me and Spot. I looked to the door way to see Rose leaning against the frame.

"What are ya doing here?" Spot asked.

"Ya left so quickly, I had ta follow." She shrugged. "Now, what's ta extravagant?"

I pointed to the dress. "I don't want to be over dressed."

Rose shook her head, "Trust me ya won't be."

"But how are the other girls going to get their hands on a dress like that one?"

"They have their ways." Rose smirked and went into my closet and began looking through things.

"Lots of goils save their money or steal some, just so they can have the nicest gown at Medda's parties. Ya also have ta remember, there are way more boy newsies than goil newsies. Some of the goils who come tonight will have families with some money or are seamstresses. It's a social event, everyone likes ta look their best." I nodded in understanding. "Where'd ya get this?"

"My father bought it for me on one of his trips. It's from Paris."

"What was he doing in Paris?" Spot asked.

I shook my head, "I honestly have no idea."

Spot was going to pry more, I could tell, but Rose appeared from the closet holding one of Isabelle's old gowns. "Can I wear this?" She held the dress close to her body. The dress had a lower cut scoop neck and an empire waist. Above the waist was black bead work and below was dark red and covered with sheer black chiffon. It would look great on Rose, complementing her dark chocolate hair and eyes.

"It's not technically mine." I said. "I'm sorry."

"That's fine, besides I still got my dress from last time." She tried her best to act casual but I could see the disappointment in her eyes.

"I'm going to regret this, I can tell," I said to myself. "Go ahead, try it on." Rose's face lit up and she left the room to put the gown on. I finished my packing by gently folding the cream gown and placing it neatly on top. Closing the trunk, I sat on the lid. It's stupid, who _lets_ their hostage come get clothing? And how come I'm not being threatened or harmed in any way? Also, if they aren't going to hurt me what's the point of keeping me? I shook my head, some things just didn't add up.

Rose came back into the room and I nearly fell off the trunk. Spot's eyes went wide and he attempted to talk, "Rose, ya look…"

Rose frowned, "Do I look that bad?"

"No." I reassured her, "You look wonderful." As I had suspected the color of the dress made her hair and eyes look magnificent. Rose looks very much shorter than Isabelle so I had thought the dress might be too long and ill fitting but I was wrong, it fit great. Against all my better judgment I let Rose have it. I know it was wrong, the dress wasn't mine, but Isabelle had so many I was sure she wouldn't notice. Besides it was one little dress, who'd care?

"Ya almost finished?" Spot asked. Rose had changed back into her regular clothes and now both her and Spot were waiting for me.

"Yeah, almost." I let the room to find some paper and a writing utensil. Once I'd found them I wrote Isabelle a short note.

_Dear Isabelle,_

_I'm sure you're wondering where I've been the past couple of days. The truth is I was with the Brooklyn newsies. I seem to be some kind of hostage, but do not worry they haven't harmed me in any way. I haven't the faintest idea as to when I'll return.  
_

_Love,_

_Bethy_

I reread the note and decided it was dull but got to the point. "Okay, I'm ready." I said, placing the note on Isabelle's pillow.

"What's that?" Spot asked.

"A note." Before I could object, Spot had taken the note and begun reading it.

"Are ya kidding me?" He stared in disbelief. "Ya can't leave a note like this, what if the bulls get hold of it?"

"I-I didn't think about that," I replied weakly.

"Damn right ya didn't."

"Spot, come on, just get rid of the note and let's go." Rose tried to usher him out of the room but he shoved her aside.

"Do ya have any idea what's going on here?" He asked me. I remained silent, mostly for Spot scared me when he was _really_ angry. "Let me fill ya in on something." His voice was low and menacing, "Yer little friend, Isabelle, has been killing off me newsies. When we tried ta get her, we got ya instead. Now I ain't gonna hurt ya but I can't let ya go. What if ya tell her that we know it's her? Well, then she'd be off without another word and we'd nevah get ta the bottom of this." Spot took the note and shoved it in my face, "This tiny piece of paper could have just ruined everything. Do ya understand that?"

I nodded, looking at my feet, "Yes."

"I don't think ya do." He said.

"Yes, I do. I understand completely." Things were starting to add up, it was making more and more sense. I couldn't tell her. I know Isabelle and she would definitely leave New York. "What are you going to do to her?" I asked.

"Exactly what she did ta Freckles and the others." There was no emotion in his voice.

I blinked back tears, "Do you have to?"

"Yeah."

"What if…" I couldn't think of anything.

"Come on," Rose said, "Let's get out of here." Rose and Spot lugged my trunk back across the Brooklyn Bridge and to the lodging house. The whole time I wallowed in my misery. Why did Isabelle do it? What did she have to gain? Once inside the lodging house I was wiped out. It was a little after 6 according to the clock. I made my way back to the bed I'd slept in the other night and lay down.

"What are ya doing in Razor's bed?" Spot asked.

"Whose bed?"

"Razor's. Ya know, the tall scary guy." I closed my eyes to clear my head. The other night when I refused to sleep in Freckles old bed, the guy who gave up his bed was Razor? I'd hugged that guy!

"You've got to be kidding me?" Spot shook his head and looked at me as if I had grown another head.

"Yer really something," He said.

"Yeah but you know I wouldn't be nearly as much fun to hang around with if I wasn't." Spot smiled and rolled his eyes.

* * *

**I thought Bethany's little note was stupid but I couldn't think of any other way to write it. Did any of Rose's story make sense. I tried really hard and it makes sense to me.**

** NEXT CHAPTER: The dance, duh. **


	12. Black Eyes and Stolen Apples

**Sorry I didn't update last Thursday. Truth is my sister was in town and I was kinda busy. I'm actually still gonna try to update on Thursday this week but I have to start writing NOW if I'm going to do that. **

**Okay here you go... **

* * *

"Hey Rose, ya stayin here tonight?" Spot asked. 

"I was thinking 'bout it, if that's okay with ya." Spot nodded and told her she could use the spare bed in the corner.

"This way," he said, "no one's gotta walk ya home." Rose took a seat on my bed as Spot left.

"Tired?" She asked.

"You have no idea."

"Yeah," she nodded mindlessly, "being with us newsies ain't as easy as it looks. Ya know, we should give ya a nick name."

"But why, I'm not even a newsie."

Rose shrugged, "Ya practically are. I mean ya live here, ya take orders from Spot, the only thing ya don't do is sell papes."

I laughed, "Isn't that the point of being a newsie." Rose stuck her tongue out at me.

"Rose?" We turned to see Rebel walking up to us.

Rose jumped up and engulfed him in a hug, "Hey!"

"What are ya doing here?"  
"I'm staying the night."

"Does Spot know?" He asked.

"Of course he knows, ya don't think I'm that stupid do ya?"

Rebel smirked, "Ya're a lot of things, stupid included."

"Yeah well ya're a lot of things, mean included." Rose said, once again taking her seat on my bed.

"Hi Bethany," Rebel's voice softened as he took off his cap but lowered his head.

Rose laughed, "Why ya doing that?" She asked, referring to his cap's removal.

"Because there's a lady present." He said, smacking Rose with the cap. I blushed and looked over at Rose.

"Ya nevah do that for me."

"Yeah well ya ain't a lady."

"Oh, what am I, a little boy?" She asked jokingly.

"Might as well be."

"Ya're gonna regret saying that one day." She grabbed the cap and took off.

"ROSE!" Rebel started to chase her but decided not to. "So, how was yer trip ta Manhattan?" He asked me, keeping his head low.

"Eventful." I said, a little confused as to why he wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Looks like it," He gave my bandaged arm a once over, "What's that from?"

"Valentine's knife like nails."

"Ouch, sounds painful."

"It was." An uneasy silence fell between us.

"Uh, Bethany?" I turned to look at Rebel who seemed rather nervous and was still not looking at me.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if…" he trailed off.

"If what?"

"If ya wanted ta come ta Medda's party with me?" He said it all very fast and it was hard for me to distinguish words but I managed.

I smiled, "Of course! I'd love to."

Rebel's nerves were banished and he sighed with relief, "Good, well then I'll meet ya here at 6 tomorrow night."

"Okay," I nodded and for the first time, Rebel met my eyes. That's when I noticed it. "Rebel!" I gasped horrified. "What happened?" His left eye was swollen and bruised.

He quickly lowered his head again, "Nothing." I stood and tilted his face up.

"Who did this?" I whispered, appalled by the thought of someone actually hitting him.

"It was my own fault." He said, taking my hand from his face. "I knew bettah then ta make fun of him."

"Spot? Spot hit you?"

"Look, that's what happenens when ya don't listen ta Spot. He gets angry and he hits something."

"That's awful. When did this happen?"

"Right aftah ya left the restaurant."

"I'm so sorry, it's all my fault. If I had just stopped you when it got out of hand-"

"Hey," Rebel lifted my chin to meet his eyes, "It's not yer fault, Spot's just got a tempah." There was a swooping feeling in my stomach as my eyes met Rebel's. "Well, I bettah go get my hat back from Rose," He left the room in the direction Rose had gone. I lay back on my bed and tried not to think horrible things about Spot. It was proving impossible.

"All I'm saying is that if he broke it off with Valentine, he's gonna need a date." I looked over my shoulder to see Maverick and Shadow talking in hushed tones.

"Maverick, every goil he's evah taken ta this thing has been in the 'six pack'," Shadow made air quotations. "He's not going ta break that tradition and take ya."

"But think about it! He broke up with Valentine, Ditz has Harvard, Dollface always goes with one of the little boys, Butterfly's back in the refuge, Sugah is going out with that rich guy, and Ann thinks he's scum. It's perfect! What are ya looking at?" Maverick sneered as both she and Shadow approached me.

"I-I uh," I stuttered, startled by her sudden query.

"Listening in on our private conversation are ya?"

"Oh, shut it Maverick! Gawd, I'm sick of hearing ya whiny voice," Shadow sat down on my bed, "It's not even like the conversation was that private anyways." She turned to me, "Maverick's trying ta get Spot ta take her ta Medda's."

I was hesitant to ask but I had to know, "What's the 'six pack'?"

"Their six of the most wanted goils in New York." Shadow smiled, "It's like a Spot tradition ta take one of them ta Medda's parties."

"He's never gone with anyone other than those six girls?" I found it hard to believe.

"Well…no. Even if he was going out with some one else, he goes with one of them. Butterfly and Sugah are usually up for it but Butterfly's locked up and if Sugah doesn't go with her rich guy he'll dump her for sure. And then the presents would stop which is bad."

"Has he ever gone alone?"

Maverick and Shadow laughed, "Alone?" Shadow asked. "If he went alone then his reputation would be trashed."

"Which is why he'll take me." Maverick said.

"But you're not in the 'six pack'." I stated as she sent me a glare.

"Well I'm a bettah candidate than most." She gave me a glance over, "I've got the looks, the brains, and me and Spot get along."

I thought it over for a minute, she was right. Suddenly an idea struck me. "If I can get Spot to take you to the party will you stop being unreasonably mean to me?"

"What makes ya think I need yer help? I can get him all on my own."

"Go ahead and show me." I nodded toward Spot who had just come down from his room. Maverick looked at him for a moment and then turned to me.

"Fine, ya get him ta take me and I'll find someone else ta pick on." Yes!

"Deal. Now all I have to do is convince Spot to take you, that shouldn't be to hard. Should it?" Shadow and Maverick looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Thanks for the reassurance." I mumbled as I left the bed to approach Spot. "Hey Spot!" I said a little overly enthusiastic.

"Hi?"

"So, you got a date for Medda's thing?"

He eyed me warily, "No."

"Good, because I have the perfect girl for you."

"Ya do?" He looked at me, his eyes filled with suspicion.

"Yup." I nodded. "She's smart, good-looking, and most of all you get along with her."

Spot raised an eyebrow, "I must meet this goil, she sounds ta good ta be true."

"She's not, her name is Maverick."

"Maverick? Yer kidding me."

"Nope."

"I'm not taking Maverick." This was going to be harder than I thought.

"Why not?"

"Because she's not right."

"What's wrong with her?"

"One, she's not part of the group of goils I usually take and two, she's too smart."

"Well, everyone in that little group is currently taken." I said completely ignoring his second reason.

"Not Ann."

"Yeah, well she hates you."

"How do ya know all this?"

I shook my head, "I just do. Look either you go alone or you take Maverick."

"I don't have ta take Maverick."

"Who else would you bring?"

"I could take you." I was more than shocked by that but I pushed on as if it hadn't affected me in the slightest.

"No you couldn't because I'm going with Rebel."

"Then I'll go alone."

"Why are you being so difficult?" I asked, my temper rising.

"Hey! It's my life, my date, and I'll take who evah the hell I want." Obviously me getting angry wasn't helping the cause. All it was doing was making him angry. Time to switch tactics.

"Please, please just take Maverick." I begged.

"Why does it mattah so much?"

"I-I just want her to be happy?" He could see right through me.

"Liar. Now tell me the truth."

"That is the truth."

"No it ain't, now out with it."

I looked around to make sure no one could hear us. "Okay, if I get you to go with her than she's promised to leave me alone."

Spot smirked, "Using me for personal gain, huh?"

"Well look at it this way, it's a win-win situation. You and Maverick get dates and I get some peace."

Spot looked at me for a moment before talking. "Fine, I'll take Maverick."

"YES!"

"BUT-" He said loudly over me, "I ain't gonna dance with her."

I nodded, "That's quite alright." I started to leave but was stopped by Spot's chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"Ya really going with Rebel?" I blushed.

"Yes I am." I said and turned to make my way back to Maverick and Shadow. They were exactly as I had left them, chatting and sitting on the bed. "Hope your dress is pretty Maverick." I interrupted.

"Why?"

"Because Spot's not going to like it if his date wears an ugly dress."

Her face lit up as Shadow's jaw dropped. "He's really going to take me?" I nodded. Maverick jumped up and engulfed me in a hug. The awkwardness set in and we broke apart. "Uh, thanks."

"It was nothing, really." Moments later Shadow and Maverick left, claiming that they needed to tell a few people, mainly Ditz, who Spot was taking to Medda's. Content and tired, I fell back on the bed and let sleep take me.

_**Spot's POV**  
_

Maverick. Sure she was pretty with that long dark hair and bright eyes. And her body was something else. She was more petite than most of the girls. But her attitude made up for anything she lacked. Spunky and always causing some sort of trouble. Boys love her; she loves to mess with them. She's known for being "One of those Brooklyn doll faces, who ain't so doll faced." There was nothing wrong with her. Any guy would love to have her as a date. So why wasn't I happy?

At first I didn't like the idea because she wasn't part of the 'six pack' but she might as well be. I wouldn't be one bit surprised if she took Butterfly's place. After all Butterfly has spent more time in the refuge than she has selling papes as of late. Maverick could replace her any day. The looks, the charm, the reputation. She's got it all.

Maybe that's why I didn't want her. Maybe I want something new, something fresh. Instead of the usual sluts and whores I associate with perhaps I want to spend time with an innocent, funny, and wholesome girl. I laugh at the thought but I know I shouldn't. I've been feeling this way for a while now. Everywhere I look I see girls throwing themselves at me, even my female friends, like Rose or Shadow. The only break I get from it is Runner. This isn't saying much since she's 8…I think.

Now that I really think about there are some girls who didn't throw themselves at me. Ann for one. I always liked her. No matter how many times I tried and no matter how many tricks I played she never fell for it (not to mention she's been a newsie for years and not a single nickname has stuck). She's the girl I could never get, the unreachable. Ann's no saint though; it's just that she thinks I'm scum. And I respect her for sticking to that, loads of girls couldn't. Just look at Valentine and Sugar, both 'hated' me but I still got them.

Then there's Dollface. Sure, I'll take her with me to Medda's occasionally but that's because I ask her not vice versa. Everyone knows she'd rather dance with a hundred little boys, each stepping on her toes numerous times, than stick with one guy an entire evening.

Finally on my list of girls who don't throw themselves at me is Bethany. Yeah, I've only known her a few days but there's just something about her. The way questions just spew out of her mouth like she'll die if she doesn't get them answered. Or the peaceful smile she wears when she sleeps. She's a refreshing change from the normal girls around here. Impressionable and naïve, the very qualities I like about kids. Bethany is new to the newsie ways (listen to me, making it out to be some sort of culture) but she'll learn. I just hope that when she does she won't become another Valentine because the world certainly doesn't need anymore of them.

You know I had a point when this soliloquy began. I was trying to figure out why I wasn't happy with Maverick as a date. But I think I've just realized why. I'm gay. I'm just kidding. Me, Spot Conlon, gay? Like hell I'm not.** (A/N: Sorry, I couldn't help myself)** No, the real reason why is still unknown to me. Whatever, I just got to push all this crap from my mind and get down to real things at hand. Now where did I leave that whiskey?

**_Normal POV_**

"Bethany, Bethany," Some one whispered into my ear. "Ya know yer name's to long I'm gonna call ya Beth."

"No," I groaned, "Bethy." I turned to face Rose who was sitting on my bed attempting to wake me. Sunlight streamed in and I closed my eyes with another groan.

"What's wrong with Beth?"

"It sounds like a grandma name." Rose nodded in agreement. Suddenly a smile broke out on her face.

"I hear yer going with Rebel."

"Why does everyone find that so funny?" I was getting agitated.

"I'm not sure, it just is."

"Well I don't see anything funny about it. Rebel seems sweet."

"He is." Rose reassured me. "Wonder how Ditz is gonna take this."

"What do you mean?"

Rose looked slightly uneasy. "Well, Rebel is her brother."

"And?"

"And she doesn't seem ta like ya that much. I dunno, it'll be interesting ta see what she does." Rose and I continued mindlessly chatting until she left. Once I was alone I realized how hungry I was. I couldn't remember the last time I'd eaten; it was either yesterday or the day before, either way I was starving. Since my clothing had been brought down I thought it wise to change into some clean clothing. A brown skirt and cream colored top were what I decided on. Soon enough I made my way out of the lodging house and down to the market (actually I wandered around for a while until finally coming upon it). Walking down the street I stopped in front of a fruit vender.

Money! I didn't bring any money. Oh, but that apple looks so good. My tongue salivated at the sight. Big, red, and ready to be eaten. I knew I should go back to the lodging house and get some money but I couldn't bring myself to leave the apple. I glanced at the vender, a fat grey-haired man, to make sure he was looking the other way. Without a second thought I pocketed the apple and started to casually walk away.

"HEY!" I peeked over my shoulder to see the old man pointing at me. Before he could say anything else I ran. I could hear the man yelling for the police and sooner than I would have liked I heard the telltale sound of a whistle. Trying desperately to remember how I got down here I ducked into an alley. There was a fence at the end, if I could only get over it. I pulled a box, that the alley had conveniently been filled with, closer and started over the fence. I felt my heart drop as my skirt snagged on something.

The whistle got closer and closer making my heart pound. "Oh God, oh God, oh God," I murmured as I frantically pulled harder and harder.

"Yer so gonna owe me for this." I turned to see Spot running to the fence.

"Spot! Thank God!" I was so happy I could have kissed him. Spot stepped up on the box and in one swift movement ripped the bottom of my skirt, setting me free.

"Come on." He said as he stepped off the box and helped me down from the fence. Quickly he opened a door I hadn't noticed earlier and we went inside. Once inside he shut the door and locked it.

"Where are we?" I asked. The room was dark as well as empty, making it eerier than it truly was. The room was equipped with a window, two doors, and a staircase.

"Shhhh," He put a finger to his lips. Silently we made our way over to the window. Looking out I saw a police man run into the alley. A moment later there was tugging at the door. Fear rose and I looked to Spot. He motioned for me to follow him and up the stairs we went. On the landing I could see two doors and nothing more. Trailing Spot, we entered the first door. It looked like some sort of bedroom, but an abandoned one. There was a metal bed frame but no mattress. And a closet but no clothes.

I sat down on the bed frame and bowed my head as Spot went to the window. Minutes later he announced that the cop had left.

"Oh Spot, it was awful. I should have just gone back to get money." I felt like crying.

"Are ya hurt?" He asked making his way over to the bed.

"No, only scared. And this atmosphere isn't helping much, where are we?"

"Abandoned apartment."

"Why's it abandoned?" Spot simply shrugged and we fell silent.

"What'd ya steal anyways?" He asked. I held up the apple and bit my lip. It didn't seem worth all the trouble for such a small thing. "An apple?" I nodded. "Why didn't ya just get yer money?"

"I was hungry!" I said in my poor defense.

He shook his head, "Come on let's go back ta the lodging house." We left the building and made our way down the dirty road.

"What's behind that fence?" I said taking a bite from my apple.

"What fence?"

"The one I got stuck on." I gargled, my mouth full.

"I dunno, nothing probably."

I swallowed my apple and turned to face Spot. "Thank you for saving me back there."

"It was nothing." He said.

"No, it was…everything. I would have been caught," I looked at my feet, "I don't really have experience with things like that."

"Like what? Stealing or the bulls?"

"Both." I glanced at Spot who was staring at me with an odd expression. Somewhere between admiration and confusion. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said and the look dropped.

Out of the blue I remembered something that had been bugging me. "Why'd you hit Rebel?"

"What?" Spot looked at me as if I had grown a head.

"That day, at that restaurant. I saw his eye Spot, it's terrible. Why'd you do it?"

"That's something ya wouldn't understand."

"Well then make me."

Spot sighed, "There are certain things Ise gotta do ta assert my authority. Punishing those who disobey me is one of them."

I looked at him in disgust, "So you were 'punishing' Rebel? For what, having fun?"

"Like I said, ya wouldn't understand."

"I think it's barbaric the way you treat your boys. They listen to you, they fight for you; they do almost anything you ask them. But the moment they slip up, your there. And you beat them?" Spot refused to look at me but I was sure his temper was rising. Against my better judgment I kept going. It's the whole, have to have the last word thing. "I don't know if you get it but your boys don't like you. They fear you and that fear causes loyalty and respect. The moment _you_ slip up, when you lose that fear, they'll abandon you. Then you'll have nothing. It's sad, you have so much power and charisma, but such a total lack of brains."

Spot was quiet, leaving me to wish I had never said that. "I guess ya understand more than I gave ya credit for." I was puzzled by this so he continued. "If they don't fear me, I've got nothing. Just like ya said. That's why I have ta punish my boys, so they'll continue ta fear and respect me."

"Oh," I said quietly. "There are other ways to gain their respect you know."

"Yeah," He sighed once more, "I know. But some things are easier said then done."

* * *

**I dunno how much I really liked this chapter but whatever. The whole 'six pack' thing was kind of dumb. But I loved Bethany's little speech right there at the end.  
**

**NEXT CHAPTER: No idea but probably the dance (I hope)**

**Thanks for all the reviews, keep it up! **


	13. Party Like There's No Tomorrow

**This is like the second one this week, GO ME!**

* * *

I walked into the lodging house only to be tackled by Rose. "Where have ya been?" She kept going not waiting for an answer, "How was I supposed ta get ready without ya?   
"Ready? For what?" Spot asked walking in behind me. 

"Medda's, duh." Rose grabbed my arm and led me to a washroom. One I didn't even know existed.

"Why are we getting ready for Medda's, now?"

"Don't ya wanna look beautiful?" Rose asked.

"Well yes but do we need this much time?"

"Yeah." Rose said shortly. "Now come on, let me do yer hair." I didn't complain as Rose took control. Truth be told, I hadn't really put much thought into my hair so any and all help was welcomed.

I could feel Rose tugging at pieces and twisting things. "What are you doing?" I asked, for I'd never felt anything like it.

"Don't worry about it, I'm using yer natural wave ta its highest potential. It'll look great trust me." The pulling and twisting continued for who knows how long until finally Rose said, "There, it's perfect!"

"Can I see?"

"Sure." She took me to a mirror with her hands over my eyes. "One, two, three!" She removed her hands to reveal…me? I looked so different. Well, my hair did at least. All my hair had been pulled back into a bun high on my head, except for a few loose tendrils around my face. I liked it because unlike when my mother did a bun, Rose wasn't obsessed with eliminating all the bumps. Actually she created more bumps and pulled pieces of the bun out. It was a little disorganized but I liked it.

"Rose! It's great!"

"I know." She said nonchalantly.

"So, what are you going to do to your hair?"

"That's easy," I watched her with much interest. She made two small braids on each side of her head and pulled them back into ponytail. It was simple but very pretty. "See, done! Now all we have ta do is wait for the others."

"Others?" Minutes later we were joined by Dollface, Shadow, Maverick, Runner, and a very unhappy Ditz. I pretended not to notice how often Ditz was glaring at me and instead turned my attention to Runner, who seemed to be having a bit of trouble.

"Stupid hair!" She stomped her foot in aggravation.

"Is something the matter?"

She looked at me for a moment before sighing, "I can't braid my hair. Usually I get some help but Dollface is busy and nobody else seems ta care."

"I could braid it if you wanted." I offered.

"Really?"

I smiled, "Sure." Runner turned around and I began braiding her fine strawberry blonde hair. "So, do you have a date for tonight?" I asked, trying to make small talk.

"Yeah."

"Really, who?"

"Romeo. He's the tall, good-looking one who kidnapped ya." I smiled to myself; it was cute that such an older boy would take Runner to Medda's. Wonder why he's doing it though, maybe it's like Dollface and the little boys.

"Are you excited?"

"Excited are ya kidding me, I'm ecstatic! This is my first time having a date it'll be bettah then usual." I finished her hair off with white ribbon she'd handed me.

"There, all done."

"Thanks," She said and skipped off to get dressed. All us girls continued getting ready and before we knew it, it was 6 o'clock.

"Wow, where'd the day go?" Rose asked as we, both fully dressed, went to meet Rebel.

"I have no idea." I looked down at my dress once more, "Are you sure I look okay?"

Rose smiled, "Ya look great. Besides Rebel could care less, he's love-struck by ya already."

I blushed, "Oh stop."

"Ah, ya know it's true. Now stop fidgeting," She said as we came to a nervous looking Rebel. He was wearing dark slacks, with a semi-clean white shirt, and dark green suspenders. His curly-ish blonde hair looked like he'd tried to make it stay flat, with little success though. It was thoroughly adorable.

"Hey Bethany," He said as we approached.

"Hi,"

He offered me his arm, "Shall we?" I smiled and took the arm. Rose walked with Rebel and I all the way to Medda's, saying that she'd meet Race once we got there.

"Okay, this is the dullest part of the evening." Rebel said as we entered the theater. "Don't get me wrong, we love Medda and we're thankful that she does all this for us. But the aftah party is why people actually come ta these things." We sat down and immediately Rose began looking for Racetrack. I began looking around as well but not for anything in particular, just because I could.

I saw tons of newsies, everywhere I looked. Girls in very extravagant gowns and boys dressed very similar to Rebel. Then there was Romeo and Runner. They entered arm in arm with Runner looking very happy. Romeo was having a good time as well, it was easy to see. People looked never even looked at them funny, probably because Dollface did it all the time. Speaking of Dollface, I saw her sitting a ways a way with Joker. He was talking very animatedly and she sat with a smile, nodding occasionally.

"Just like Jokah," Rebel whispered to me.

"What is?"

"That." He nodded toward Dollface and Joker.

I laughed, "He's probably the most envied guy here, having the most beautiful girl in the room and being only 10."

"Nah, he ain't got the prettiest goil,"

I raised my eyebrows, "Then who does?"

"I do."

"Oh!" I blushed and averted my eyes.

"Hey, hey! YOU!" Rose yelled at the top of her lungs. People turned and looked at her funny, "Not you! I don't even know you! RACE!" Finally Racetrack turned around and made his way over to us.

"Jesus Christ, Rose. How 'bout telling me, ya were staying with Spot?" He said, looking more annoyed than angry.

"Sorry, I didn't know I was until it was too late." She stuck out her bottom lip and made her eyes large and puppy like. "Please forgive me?"

Race sat down next to her and smiled, "How can I say no ta something as adorable as that?" Rose, Race, and Rebel started talking about something but I missed it. The hairs on my back tingled, some one was watching me I could feel it. I whipped around only to find those piercing grey eyes locked on my own. Spot nodded at me, I returned it with a small wave. _Odd_, I thought. Just then the house lights went low and the stage ones sprang to life. A middle aged woman with red hair and far too much make up on walked out and introduced herself. So this was the famous Medda. I was unimpressed.

She started singing and I found it fairly mediocre, she may have been good if it wasn't for that horrible accent. Minutes into the performance I found my head pounding and a burning desire to leave the room. "I'll be right back." I whispered to Rebel, who merely nodded. His face was glued to the stage.

I closed my eyes as the cold outside air hit my face. I took a few deep breaths and just let my head relax. "So, not really a Medda fan?" Spot's voice broke the peacefulness.

I turned to face him, "Look whose talking."

"Yeah, I nevah really like her that much, but the boys seem ta like her so I put up with it."

"Oh come on, don't tell me that you wouldn't come to these things even if your boys didn't like her. There's a party after; alcohol, poker, and girls. Your favorite things if I'm not mistaken." I smiled to myself. I was only joking and it was evident in my tone.

"Yer right, those are my favorite things. That's why I'm here but how about you? Alcohol, poker, and girls don't really seem like yer kinda thing."

"No but spending time with people I like is definitely my thing."

Spot smirked, "So ya like me, huh?"

"Now whatever gave you that idea?"

"Ya would have gone in already if ya hated me."

I smiled, "True but there is a difference between tolerating someone and actually liking them."

A comfortable silence settled between us. "Ya look real nice, by the way."

"Thanks," I blushed, "You don't look half bad yourself."

"Half bad? Hate ta break it to ya hon, but I'm downright sexy in this outfit." I had to give it to him, he had me there. Spot was wearing essentially what every other guy was but somehow on him it was different. Maybe it was his signature red suspenders or his cane dangling menacingly at his side. Either way he looked good. "Ha, even _you_ can't argue with that!"

"What that supposed to mean?" I asked defensively.

"Nothing, nothing. It's just ya always find a way ta argue with me."

"I do not!" Spot raised his eyebrows. "Okay maybe I do… sometimes."

"Sometimes," He snorted, "ya gotta be kidding me? Half the time we talk we're arguing about something."

"Well, you're a very difficult person to get along with." I said feeling the need to defend myself.

"You ain't exactly Miss Sunshine yerself."

At this point I usually just get mad but for some mysterious reason I wasn't. I brushed Spot's comment aside, "I think I'll go back in now."

"Why, so ya can catch the last few minutes of Medda's spectacular performance?" He said sarcastically.

"Spec-tac-u-lar, 4 whole syllables. Great job Spot, I'm impressed." I swear I heard him chuckle as I re-entered the theater.

"Ya know ya want me." He yelled to my retreating back. I had to laugh to myself just a little.

It must have been my lucky day for Medda's performance ended quicker than I could have hoped. People began filling out and it seemed that the real party was about to begin. Rebel explained to me that the actual party used to be held right there in the performance hall but one too many accidents had occurred. So Medda actually had an old warehouse fixed up just for the newsie's parties. We hadn't far to walk, for which I was thankful

"Now don't be nervous." Rebel said.

"Why would I?"

"Well, yer new around here. And there are already plenty of rumor going around." I was startled by this news but hid it. "And so…"

"So…?" I encouraged.

"People are gonna stare. At you. A lot."

"Oh," My stomach churned making me feel ill. I never did like it when people stared at me. I always became flushed and awkward.

"But don't worry," He said quickly, "Someone will do something stupid and then everyone will forget all about ya."

"Yeah, I hope." I took Rebel's arm and together we entered the warehouse. The noise that had previously been bursting out the door died down and all eyes went to me. Rebel took control and began to lead me to a table in the back.

"Whose that?" I heard someone whisper as we walked by.

His date supplied him with what she knew. "I heard about her, she's the new goil in Brooklyn."

"That little thing? Doesn't look like she could handle Brooklyn." Whispers followed me and I became increasingly upset. People forgot that I was choosing to ignore them not deaf. "She's sleeping with Spot." Was a common one along with, "She ran away and Spot was the only borough kind enough to take her in." (Ha! I laugh at the thought of Spot being kind.) Or my personal favorite, "She's a mafia hit man and she was hired to get rid of Spot once and for all." Where people come up with these things I have no idea. Do I even _look_ remotely Italian?

After what seemed like forever Rebel and I made it to a table. "Do ya want something ta drink?" He asked.

"Yes please." He nodded and set off to get drinks. People stared for moments longer but eventually lost interest. A weight felt lifted from my shoulders as music began to play and people got up to dance. I watched Rose and Racetrack. They were laughing and dancing like crazy people. I'm not kidding, people around them edged away so as not to be hit. Soon they had their own little circle to prance and jump and do whatever they wanted to in.

"Here," Rebel handed me a glass of water. "I hope this is okay, it was either water or beer and I figured-"

"Water is perfect." I said gratefully taking a gulp of it.

"So…do wanna dance?"

"I would love to!" I'm not sure how many dances me and Rebel danced together. We just danced and talked until we got thirsty. We made out way back to the table and took big drinks for our, well, drinks. Rose bound up to us looking happier than I'd seen her. "Some one's in a good mood," I said.

"Well it's a party; EVERYONE should be in a good mood." Her words slightly slurred towards the end of her sentence. Rebel seemed to notice this as well.

"Rose! We've been here a little more than an hour and yer already drunk." He reprimanded.

"I'm not drunk, just a little tipsy."

"Come on," He said grabbing her arm, "Let's go find Racetrack. Ya don't mind do ya?" Rebel asked me.

"No, of course not." Rebel dragged Rose off leaving me alone.

"What kind of guy leaves such a pretty goil all by herself?" I turned around to see Spot, beer in hand, take a seat next to me.

"He's helping Rose."

"Ah yes, I know all about her inability to say no to alcohol." He said taking a sip of his drink. " How 'bout that word huh? In-a-bil-i-ty. 5 syllables. Are ya proud of me or what?" I chuckled but said nothing. "So how's yer night been so far?"

"Can't complain."

"You can't but I sure as hell can." I threw him a puzzled look and he answered my unasked question. "Maverick. She's driving me friggin crazy. She keeps following me around and she's constantly talking to me and trying ta get me ta dance."

I laughed, "Well, she is your date!"

"Yeah but…it's annoying."

"Ask her to stop."

"Like that works," He scoffed. "Oh great, here she comes." Spot grabbed my hand and pulled me from the table, "Come on, we're dancing."

"Sure Spot, I'd love to dance with you. Thanks for asking." I said sarcastically.

"Shut up," He said as we began dancing.

"You know, I do believe I'm the first girl you've danced with all night."

"No," I raised my eyebrows, "Fine, yeah ya are."

"And why might that be?"

"I don't dance." He said simply.

"Sure looks like you can."

"I nevah said I couldn't I just said I didn't."

"Well you're dancing now."

"Yeah but this is different. If we didn't dance then I would have had to talk to Maverick."

"Oh, so you would rather dance with me, something you don't do, than have to talk to Maverick."

"Pretty much."

"Wow, you must really hate Maverick."

"Or I really like you." He said charmingly. I merely rolled my eyes.

"Question, though. I thought you and Maverick liked each other?"

Spot smirked. "There's a difference between tolerating someone and actually liking them."

"Now, where have I heard that before?" I said in mock thoughtfulness causing both of us to chuckle.

"Ya know, I think we just had a civilized conversation."

"I know! Since when do we get along?"

"Since ya stopped acting like a spoiled brat."

"Way to kill it." I laughed. We finished the dance in comfortable silence.

"Well I best be leaving now," He said as a very angry Maverick made her way over. Spot ducked down and started running hunched over. It was funny to watch as he tried to remain out of sight and not get kicked.

"That Spot?" Some guy asked me. I nodded, "Nevah thought I'd see the day when Spot Conlon ran from a goil." And with that he was gone and I was alone.

I looked around to see if I could find anyone I knew. First I spotted Valentine and some boy I didn't know, they looked to be permanently attached at the mouth, I swear I never once saw them breath. Next I saw Ditz and Harvard dancing together. They seemed to be enjoying themselves. Right next to them was Runner and Romeo, such a cute couple. She was standing on his feet while he danced around, talking all the while. Dollface was sitting at a table filled with little boys, playing what looked like some sort of card game.

At a table near them were Racetrack, Rose, and Rebel. Rebel looked rather serious but Rose was sitting there laughing. Race seemed to be just sitting there, staring off into oblivion. Actually, once I fallowed his gaze I saw he was staring at a table where lots of boys (and their dates) were smoking and drinking. Oh yes, and they were playing a card game. By the looks of it there was betting involved. Deciding I had nothing better to do anyways I approached the table.

"Hey Bethany!" I saw Jack Kelly pulling up a chair next to him, "Come join me." He didn't say it in a commanding tone, otherwise I never would have agreed to, he was just being friendly. The boys at the table whistled and hooted as I sat down next to Jack. "Knock it off, knock it off." He said loudly over them, "Guys, may I introduce Bethany Fullmer, the mysterious new Brooklyn goil."

"Uh, hi." I said timidly.

"Hey, so is it true yer sleeping with Spot?" The boy next to me asked. He had nice blonde hair and a great smile but all I noticed was the eye patch.

"Blink! I told ya that was just a rumor," Jack said.

"Shut up, Cowboy, I wanna here it from her." The entire table went quiet, all awaiting my answer.

"It's just a rumor. I-I would never do that." Laughs erupted from the boys.

"Nevah is a long time, sweetheart." The boy called Blink said. Gradually I began to notice how uncomfortable I was. I mean, I didn't know anybody at the table. Well I knew Jack but I didn't _really_ know him, we'd just met. At the moment I wanted nothing for than to have Rose or even Spot sitting there with me. I just needed someone I trusted.

Jack seemed to notice my discomfort. "Ah come on, Bethany, ya know their just kidding," He picked up a beer and thrust it into my hand, "Have some, it'll make things more fun." I took the drink but didn't actually have any. Instead I sat there quietly watching the boys play their game.

"What are you playing?" I asked Jack.

"Pokah and ya need ta have at least one drink of that." He pointed to the beer.

"I did," Lying wasn't my strongest point.

"No ya didn't, I've been watching. Now have some."

"Maybe I don't wanna." I protested.

"It's just beer, it ain't gonna kill ya."

I could see I'd be losing this argument no matter what I did, "Fine!" I took a sip, "There, happy?" Jack only smiled. I continued to watch their game and before long I found myself sipping on the beer. It wasn't that I liked it or anything; it was just that I was bored and it gave me something to do. After a short time I noticed my drink was empty. "Hey, Jack?"

"Yeah?" He asked with his eyes still fixated on his cards.

"Where can I get myself another one of these?"

"Another one?" Blink asked looking surprised.

"Yes another one." I could tell I sounded annoyed but I was getting rather impatient.

"I was just on my way I guess I could get ya one, for a price." He smirked.

I thought for a minute, "What price?" He laughed as did plenty of the other boys, whose attention was now on me and Blink.

"A kiss."

"Oh my gosh! Is that all you boys every think about?" I asked, remembering Race's price for giving us something to do. They just looked at me as if I had asked a stupid question, which I guess I kind of had. "Never mind, I'll just get it myself."

"Ah, don't worry 'bout it. I'll get ya one, for nothing at all." Jack said and left to get us some drinks. It was at this time that I began to wonder where Rebel was. I turned in my seat and started looking for him. I couldn't see him anywhere; I couldn't see Rose or Race anywhere either. I could see Spot though. He was just sitting there, Maverick on one arm (mindlessly chatting her head off) and a beer in his other hand. He looked so miserable I couldn't help but laugh just a little.

_Spot's POV _

I was going to shoot something. No, I'm serious. Maverick just kept talking and talking. She'd ask me questions but then wouldn't wait for an answer, she would just keep going. I stared at Bethany with envy. She was sitting with all of the guys, laughing, drinking, and having a good time. While I was stuck here with Maverick.

"God, yer fucking annoying." I said, not bothering to hold back any longer.

"Excuse me?" She asked not looking the slightest bit hurt, just angry.

"What are ya deaf? I didn't stutter." She looked like she was about to slap me but instead she just stood up and huffed off to join her friends. Finally, some peace and quiet. Again I found myself watching Bethany but this time I noticed something. Something was wrong but I didn't know what. She seemed to be leaning on Blink, who said something that sent her into a fit of laughter. She swayed and sloshed some of her drink on her dress but she didn't seem to mind one bit. Wait, what number drink was that? Over the course of the hour Jack had given her two, Blink gave her two, and she stole that last one from the dark haired crip, Crutchy, I think.

I laughed, she was wasted. I could hardly believe it as well, Bethany Fullmer, resident goody good at the Brooklyn Lodging house was drunk! And by the looks of it, she wasn't handling herself very well. I heaved a sigh, some how this seemed my fault. "So, I guess I should go help her." I muttered to myself before getting up and going to collect her.

Bethany laughed and pushed Blink, "Stop it!"

"All right, all right. Party's ovah, come on Bethany." I said, taking her by the elbow.

"Hi Spot!" She said cheerily. "Have you met my good friend Blink?"

"Yeah, I met him." Once I finally got her to stand she swayed violently and nearly knocked me over. "Jesus Christ, ya really can't hold ya liquor can ya?" All she did was giggle.

"Ah, Spot ya can't make her leave now, we were just starting ta have fun." Blink said.

Bethany nodded in agreement. "Yup, yup."

"Tough luck, huh? Guess you'll have ta find another innocent goil ta fuck with."

"Hey, Spot calm down we didn't mean anything by it, she was the one asking for drinks." Jack spoke in a calm manor.

"Oh yeah? Well I don't give a damn, ya shouldn't have given her anything ta start with."

"We just wanted her ta lighten up!" Blink said making me want to hit him. Something had come over me, like, a big brother vibe. I didn't want anyone to hurt Bethany and it made me angry just thinking that they could have. Suddenly I felt responsible for her and her safety. It was a different emotion, different than anything I'd ever felt before and I certainly didn't like it. And it made me feel like as wuss, like one of those guys I liked to beat the crap out of. _Great_, I thought, _I wanna beat the crap out of myself._

I looked at the pathetic mess called Bethany as I dragged her out of the room and shook my head. "The things I do for ya."

* * *

**Okay so I don't really like this chapter but you might. I wasn't sure how to write her drunk so we got to see some things from Spot's POV, which is always fun. Oh yeah and Rose's little, "Not you, I don't even know you!" is from Princess Diaries. **

**NEXT CHAPTER: I should probably stop doing this if I don't know what it'll be.**

**Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers, you give me the extra boost I need when I don't like a chapter. **


	14. Just Friends

**So last week I wasn't to thrilled about the chapter but the more I read it the more I liked it. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews...**

**The show must go on.. **_  
_

_

* * *

Spot's POV_

"Spot! Spot! I can walk on my own!"

"Oh really? Show me," I let go of her and watched in amusement as she stumbled a few steps and nearly fell.

"Okay, maybe I do need your help." I hoisted Bethany up and put my arm back around her waist. All I was trying to do was get her back to the lodging house in one piece but that was proving difficult. She protested when we left, she protested when I tried to help her up (after she'd fallen the first time), she protested when I helped her walk, all she was doing was protesting. "You don't look to happy," She said, smile and all.

"Well I'm not," I snapped.

The smile faded and she asked in a timid voice. "Is it my fault?"

I sighed, "No, not entirely." Mostly it was Jack's fault for giving her the alcohol. I just wished she hadn't drunk any of it. "Why'd ya go ta them?"

"Huh?"

"Ta Jack and the uddahs, why did ya go ta them instead of me or Rose?" I voiced the thought that had been bugging me all night.

"I dunno," Bethany seemed to be racking her brain for something, "I went to them right after you left me, because you were running away from Maverick."

"Why didn't ya go find Rose or Rebel?"

"They were together, Rebel was yelling at Rose because…I can't remember why but I know he was."

"He was yelling at her for drinking,"

"Oh," She stared at me, "Why aren't you yelling at me?"

"It wouldn't do any good; you'll have forgotten it by tomorrow."

"So you're gonna yell at me tomorrow?"

"Yeah, probably."

She made a face, "I'm not gonna like that."

"No," I agreed, "Ya probably won't."

"Do you have to do it?"

"Yeah, sadly I do."

"Why?"

"For yer own good."

"No, why is it sad?"

"Because I don't wanna yell at ya."

"Then why are ya?"

"What is this?" I asked, "Twenty questions?" She giggled and shook her head.

"I was just wondering." Bethany fell silent as we started to cross the Brooklyn Bridge.

"Why'd the party have to be all the way in Manhattan?" I asked bitterly to no one in particular.

"I dunno, I'm new here, ask someone who's been here a while." I chuckled at her ramblings.

I decided to start up a random conversation for the hell of it. "So, Bethany, how do ya like staying at the lodging house?"

"I like it I guess. I don't have to work which is a good thing. But everyone is so mean to me and nobody's any fun when you're around."

"Why do ya say that?"

"Because you suck the fun out of people." She giggled, "You're a fun sucker."

"How do I that?"

"Do what?"

"Suck the fun out of people."

"I dunno, just your presence. They're probably afraid you'll hit them if they're having too much fun. Just like you hit Rebel. I like Rebel, he's sweet and fun. He's also very polite…" I tuned her out to dwell on what she'd said. So I suck the fun out of people, eh? "And charming and…" Well I'll show her. But how? "And caring and-"

"Would ya stop that?" I half yelled.

"See, that's how you do it. That's how you scare everyone. We'll be doing nothing at all and all of a sudden BAM you're mad."

"Usually there's a reason behind it."

She looked about ready to protest but instead she said, "Okay." Then she started to hum and skip a little.

I snorted, "Ya are something else when yer drunk."

She abruptly stopped skipping and clutched her stomach. "Uh, Spot?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't feel so good."

"Like how?"

"Like I'm gonna be sick."

"Come on," I took her to the edge of the bridge and averted my eyes (vomit seriously freaks me out). To bad I couldn't cover my ears because although I couldn't see her puke I could sure hear it. And then I heard her crying. As much as I didn't want to I had to help her. The over protective brother vibe had kicked back in.

I tucked her hair behind her ears and pulled out a handkerchief. "Come here," I said and started to wipe her mouth and chin. "Ya've nevah been drunk before have ya?" She shook her head and trembled slightly as tears raced down her face. "Well hate ta break it ta ya but it gets worse before it gets bettah. Tomorrow yer gonna be hung ovah and yer gonna wanna kill yerself but don't because aftah we get some food in ya you'll feel good as new."

I was new to this 'comforting' thing but she seemed fine with it, "Spot?"

"Yeah?" Before I new what was coming she'd thrown herself at me and wrapped her arms around my middle. I wanted nothing more than to push her away but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Bethany had been reduced to no more than a feeble mess. Her hair falling in her face, her puffy red eyes, tears steaming down her cheeks, how can you push something like that away.

Instead, I enclosed my arms around her as she sobbed into my chest. "Uh…there, there. It'll be okay. Yer just tired, come on lets get ya back."

_Normal POV

* * *

_

"Sun…must…die," I whimpered as sunlight streamed into my shut eyes, making my headache flair. I rolled over to avoid any further contact with the sun and to possibly get a little more sleep. No go on that one. No matter how hard I tried my headache wouldn't allow me to sleep. So, slowly I opened my eyes and sat up.

"Bet ya feel like crap." I turned to see who was shouting at me and saw a smirking Spot standing next to my bed.

"Shut up," I grunted. Why did I feel so bad? I shut my eyes and tried to think of what had happened the night before. I remembered dancing with Rebel, talking to Spot, sitting down with Jack, and…? What happened after that was mostly a blur. "What happened last night?"

"Ya got drunk, real drunk."

"AH!" I covered my ears, "Don't yell!"

He put his hands up in a surrendering motion, "I'm not, yer just hung over."

"Oh, so there's a name for this." I said and laid back down.

"Hey, what are ya doing, ya gotta get up or ya'll have ta wait for me ta finish selling before eating." It was then that I noticed Spot was holding a very large stack of newspapers under his left arm.

"Can I sleep 'til then?" He rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Yeah, I'll just come get ya when I'm finished."

"Good, now go away." He turned to leave but I stopped him, "Actually, could you answer a quick question."

"Sure, I've got time."

"Where was Rebel last night?" I figured that he would have stopped me from drinking, had I been with him.

"He had ta take Rose home."

"Oh? Why?"

Spot started to look a little uneasy, something I never thought I'd see, "She got drunk."

I stared at him suspiciously, "There's more to the story, isn't there?"

"It's not exactly my story ta tell. Rebel could tell ya but Rose is more likely to."

"Okay, where is she?"

"Manhattan."

"Lot of good that does me." I snapped. "Can't you just tell me what happened last night?"

He glanced around the room to make sure we were alone, "It's not about last night, it's about Angel."

"Who?"

"Angel, she was Rebel's little sistah." Already I didn't like where this was going.

"I didn't know that Rebel had a little sister."

"Well, he did and her name was Angel and she and Rose were practically twins and complete best friends. They acted so much alike and they looked similar too, except Angel had that signature blonde hair that Ditz and Rebel have." He took a deep breath and slowly started talking, "Last year Angel was…well she was a disaster ta be truthful. She'd started going with this guy from Harlem, Fire." Spot's dislike for Fire was obvious in his tone. "He was about 17, only wanted Angel for her body. That and the things he could do with her body. But Angel, she thought it was love. She fell hard and fast for him but stuck ta her belief that she should wait until marriage. Fire got really frustrated with her, started beatin' on her and all sorts of stuff. Finally she caved, she slept with him. Then the scumbag dumped her, leaving her heart broken."

"I don't see how that has anything to do with alcohol?"

"I'm getting there. So, aftah he dumped her Angel got real depressed and started drinking. Hardcore drinking. One time she drank and drank, and just wouldn't stop. Nobody thought anything even when she passed out. Rebel brought her back here and just laid her down in her bed. The next day she was dead, the doctor said it was alcohol poisoning."

"How old was she?" I asked quietly.

"13." My heart felt as if it had been ripped out, poor Rebel and Ditz. I could never imagine losing a sibling like that. "So now do ya understand why Rebel gets kinda sensitive when it comes to drinking?"

I nodded, "I had no idea things could get so bad. It seems like everyone's life is so…" I trailed off unsure of how to finish that sentence.

"Fucked up?" Spot supplied.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Well, that concludes story hour. I'll be back soon, and then we'll get some food." As he left I began think. Rose had told me her life story and never once mentioned Angel. Spot did say that they were best friends, so I guess it must have been hard for her to think about. Whatever, I shook my head of thoughts of Rose those were thoughts for another day, right now I need to concentrate.

Now, I need to remember the events of the night before. Okay, so I got drunk. "Hope I didn't do anything stupid," I muttered to myself. "Think, Bethany, think!" Spot! Spot had walked me home. And… "Oh God," I threw up. I threw up and then I cried about it. In front of Spot! I groaned, the night before couldn't have been any worse.

Wait, what's the big deal? Why am I flipping out? It's just Spot. He doesn't care if I throw up and cry (I inwardly winced just thinking about that part). He's probably walked home loads of drunk girls. What's one more? Except thinking about it, he's more than likely never walked a drunk girl back to _her_ home before. Well, technically this isn't my home so; I'm just another drunk girl. Nothing special. Suddenly my little pep talk had me more depressed than I was when I'd started.

But it shouldn't have! Why did thinking that I was just another girl depress me? Maybe…because I wanted him to see me as special. I didn't want to be another girl, I wanted to be _the_ girl. The only girl. The reality hit me like a ton of bricks, I wanted to be Spot's girl. But that's ridiculous; I've known him less than a week. It's just an infatuation, it'll dissipate, right? I mean, I haven't known him long enough to have developed real feelings for him.

I groaned, why Spot? He's a jerk, he's full of himself, he makes me so angry, and most of the time he treats me like a child, telling me where to go, what I can and can't do. How could anyone possibly find that attractive? But, objectively Spot _is_ physically attractive. Anyone could see that, especially when he doesn't wear his cap. I like his hair, a lot. And his smirk could make any girl melt. In addition to that he is kind of funny, sometimes. And in a weird, twisted kind of way he does care and in the same weird, twisted kind of way he shows it.

"AHHHH!" I screamed into my pillow. There was just too much going on, my life had never been so…interesting. Things like this never happened. My headache was starting to pound again so I closed my eyes and attempted sleep once more. This time it came albeit fitfully.

_I was standing alone on the street in by the lodging house. A carriage behind me and the building in front of me. Spot was leaning against the door frame staring at me. Suddenly, I felt cold hands wrap around my wrists and begin to pull me backwards. Something wasn't right, when I looked at the person grabbing me all I saw was darkness. I couldn't distinguish the face, although there was something very familiar about it. All I knew was that whoever this person was, they meant me harm. I could feel it. _

"_SPOT!" I screamed, trying to break free of the person's grasp. "SPOT, HELP ME!" He made no movement but instead just stared. The hands wear pulling me back towards the carriage and I struggled against them. "SPOT!" I screamed once more. Spot looked at me for a moment and then…turned around and walked into the lodging house. My heart dropped and I felt all hope parting with me. "Don't leave me." I whispered, tears stinging my eyes. The hands now pulled me into the carriage and closed the door. _

"_You're coming home now Bethany. Home where you'll be safe and with you're family." The person said with a voice I could place any day. _

"_Dad?" _

"Bethany!" Spot was shaking my shoulders roughly, attempting to wake me. "Bethany, wake up!" I opened my to see his grey ones staring straight into mine, filled with concern. I felt myself enfold my arms around his neck and hug tightly. I felt safe in his arms. "Yer okay, it was just a nightmare."

"It felt so real," I whispered, wiping away tears that were streaming down my face. It took me a moment but before long I had my heart rate back down to a normal place and my breathing became less shallow.

"Spot, if someone was kidnapping me would you stop them?"

"Well depends, did I ask them ta kidnap ya?" He said jokingly but I was serious.

"No, if you didn't know them. Would you stop them?"

"Of course." I felt relieved to hear it. For some reason I just needed him to say it. "Let's go get something to eat," Spot suggested. I nodded and with his help rose from the bed. "First though, ya may wanna change." I looked down to see that I was wearing a nightgown. "Ya spilled on yer dress so I made ya change." Spot said pointing at the evening gown now lying at the foot of my bed. There was a large stain across the front.

"Oh, I loved that dress." I said as I began to search through my trunk for a change of clothes.

"Ya don't seem too torn up about it." He said smirking.

"Well, it's not the only dress I have." I pulled out some clothes and went in the washroom to change. Once I was changed and my hair was pulled into a bun I left with Spot.

"So how'd ya like last night?" Spot asked as we walked side by side.

"Not bad, that is until I got drunk."

"Yeah my night was similar."

"You got drunk?"

"No, it was good enough until you got drunk." He smirked.

"Oh,"

"Nah, I'm just kidding. It sucked most of the time. Actually the highlight of my night was watching ya stumble around claiming ya could walk on yer own." I blushed and looked to my feet.

"I'm sorry about that."

"Don't worry 'bout it. It was cute." Spot visibly cringed as soon as the word 'cute' left his mouth. "Don't ever tell anyone I said that."

"Said what?" I asked innocently, knowing perfectly well what he meant.

"I won't say it again, I ain't that stupid."

"You had me fooled."

Spot chuckled, "Wanna know something?"

"What?" I asked.

"Yer the only person who can get away with talking ta me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like we're friends."

I rolled my eyes, "I can't be the only one! You've got to have some friends."

"Yer right, let me rephrase that. Yer the only person in Brooklyn who can get away with talking ta me like that."

"Where do your friends live, if not in Brooklyn?"

"Manhattan."

"Really? Who are they?"

"Jack and," He hesitated for a moment, "Race."

"Race?"

"Yeah, we have a very unconventional friendship."

"Interesting," I said. "Why don't you have any friends here in Brooklyn?"

He shrugged, "I guess it's because around here I'm in charge. And people fear me and respect me but they don't like me." Spot was quoting my little speech from yesterday.

"Ouch," I looked at him, "That was harsh on my part. Sorry."

"Whatevah, it was true so ya've got nothing ta worry 'bout."

"I still shouldn't have said it, it wasn't my place." I really did feel bad about it.

"Look at it this way, its bettah ta here it from someone ya like then someone ya can't stand, right?"

"You like me?" I smirked.

He suddenly looked very uncomfortable. "Yer alright I guess."

"Wow, I'm alright? I feel so very honored. HEY EVERYONE," I yelled at people walking by, "He thinks I'm alright, isn't great?" They looked at me funny before quickening their pace.

Spot playfully slugged me, "Okay, okay. Maybe 'alright' wasn't the best word for it."

"If 'alright' wasn't the word for it what was?"

"Does there have ta be a word? Can't we just be friends?"

I smiled, "I'd like that."

* * *

**Isn't cute? I really like the ending. SO what do YOU think?**

**REVIEW! **


	15. Combat Instruction

**This chapter came out early because I'm leaving for vacation and won't be back until next week and then school starts (rock on, first day of high school, I'm so scared and SOOOOO excited), so it'll probably be like two weeks before I update. **

Spot and I sat in our own booth eating turkey sandwiches. "Ya know," He started, "If I evah had a little sistah I should like ta imagine she was like you."

"What, kidnapped and hung over?" I joked.

"No," He chuckled, "Sweet and carefree but able ta take care of herself. Well most of the time."

"Thanks, I think."

Spot rolled his eyes, "Look at this, yer making me go all mushy and soft. I disgust myself."

"Hey, you're the one who brought it up! Don't blame me for your mushiness." I took a bite of my sandwich and thought it over. "I like you mushy, though. You're less scary and more fun."

"Ya really think I'm that scary?" He seemed to have a hard time believing it.

"You can be, especially when you're angry."

"Awww, sweetheart, ya haven't even seen me that angry. I've done worse than hit a guy." I involuntarily shuddered.

"I guess it would be smart not to make you angry. Since we've already seen how well I can handle a fight." I said, touching my arm where Valentine's nails had cut me. The cuts on my face were gone now seeing as how they hadn't been nearly as bad.

"The offer still stands." He said his mouth half full of food.

"Ugh, that's disgusting, finish your food. And what offer?"

He swallowed, "Ta teach ya ta fight. I could if ya wanted."

I thought about it, "I doubt you could but I see no harm in trying."

Spot's face was pure excitement. "Really?" His enthusiasm caught me off guard.

"Only if you promise never to do that again, it seriously scares me." And for good reason, Spot looking excited was a very scary thing.

"Come on," He said pulling me out of the booth. We threw a couple coins down on the table before leaving the place. Spot was walking faster than normal and still pulling my arm.

"Where are we going?"

"The docks,"

"Wait!" I said pulling my arm out of his grasp.

"What? What is it?" He looked as impatient as he sounded.

"I can't learn in front of the newsies. They'll laugh."

"No they won't." I raised an eyebrow, "Alright they probably will but trust me I can make sure nobody sees ya."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay, fine." And off we went. The docks were, as I had suspected, filled with newsies. Some were sitting on crates, others jumping into the river. Either way it didn't look like we'd be alone.

"Hey Spot, long time no see. Where were ya last night?" Maverick had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot.

"Uh, I-I was," Spot stuttered and I bit my lip, willing myself not to laugh. "I had ta take Bethany home, she was drunk." Maverick glared at me and looked ready to throw an insult.

"You do remember our agreement don't you?" I asked quietly. Her glared intensified and she stomped away angrily. "What was that?" I smacked Spot's arm. "Since when are you scared of Maverick?"

"Since she threatened ta castrate me with her pocket knife."

"When was this?"

"This morning I woke up with a note on my bed saying 'You ever leave me again and I'll castrate you with my pocket knife. Love, Maverick.'"

I laughed, "She signed her threat with the word love?" Spot nodded. "Wait, you let her threaten you?"

"Well what was I gonna do, I don't hurt goils, I've told ya that."

"I know but you always seem so sensitive about threats."

"Ya would be too if ya had half of New York out ta get ya."

"You know, you're really mean to the boys here but I haven't once seen you yell at a girl. Well other than me."

He shrugged, "So?"

"So, it just seems weird that's all."

"_Yer_ weird."

I rolled my eyes, "Can we just start this whole 'combat instruction' thingy?"

He smirked, "Oh so now its 'combat instruction', using big words, eh?" I rolled my eyes again.

"Can we just start?"

"Okay, okay." He turned towards the hoards of newsies. "HEY!" They all stopped what they were doing and looked at Spot. "Beat it ya bums, I need the docks." Slowly but surely the newsies began to leave. Some more reluctant than others. Runner looked about ready to kick something when Spot called out to her. "Wait, Runnah, yer staying here." A smile broke out on her face as she came to Spot's side.

Once all the newsies had left Spot got down to business. "So first I'm gonna show ya how ta defend yerself."

"Uh, question. Why is Runner here?" I asked looking at the excited little girl.

"So ya can pratice."

"Why can't I practice with you?"

"Now that wouldn't be fair, I couldn't hit ya."

"Yeah," Runner spoke up, "Spot doesn't hit goils. But I do, so ya bettah learn quickly."

I stared at her in disbelief before turning to Spot, "You really think a midget like this is going to be good practice for me?"

"HEY! Who ya calling midget?"

"She's tougher than she looks."

"Right," I said sarcastically.

"Ya wanna try fighten her now?" Spot asked. I looked Runner up and down. I could take her, or so I thought.

"Yeah, I would,"

"Okay, yer choice." He said, sitting down on a near by crate, "Runnah, go easy on her." Runner balled her little fists and held the up.

"Will do boss," She said and turned to me, ready to fight. Suddenly I didn't feel so confident, sure she was small but she obviously had more experience than I did. "Come on, I'm a midget remember? How much harm can I do?" She taunted me. "Oh don't tell me yer scared?" Irritation flared inside me, I wasn't scared. "Ya know, Spot likes his goils ta be able ta fight." She was just provoking me, I wouldn't fall for it. "Ain't like he'd want ya anyways, he usually goes for the pretty goils."

"That's it!" I screeched and swung at her. Runner was quicker though and ducked my swing and returned with a hit of her own. I doubled over in pain and she hit me again, in the arm.

"Runnah!" Spot yelled, "I told ya ta go easy on her."

Runner dropped her fists and batted her eyelashes innocently, "I did."

"No ya didn't." Spot made his way over to me. "Stand up straight," He said and I obeyed. "Yer form sucks." He informed me, "And ya fell too easily. Ya can't let yer anger get the bettah of ya or yer done for."

"But she's so infuriating," I said glaring slightly at Runner.

Runner shrugged, "It's what Spot taught me, make yer opponent mad so they'll strike first."

"Damn straight," Spot said, beaming at Runner. "Glad someone listens ta me."

"Oh come off it, everyone listens to you." I muttered.

"Yeah, except you. Now like this," He spread his legs slightly and bent his knees a little, and then he balled his fists and held them in front of his face. I stared just a little longer than I should have but he looked so adorable. I had to bit my lip to keep from smiling, "What?" He asked.

"Nothing," I answered a little too quickly.

He shook his head, "Why aren't ya paying attention?"

"I am!" I said defensively.

"Then why aren't ya copying me?" Reluctantly I mimicked his stance. Runner burst out laughing and he heaved a sigh, "This is gonna take some work."

"What? Why?"

"Like I said before, yer form sucks."

"Well it's not like I've done this before!" I said angrily, straightening myself back up.

"I know, I know," He said. "Let me help ya."

"Not that it'll help any," I muttered.

Runner had taken Spot's seat on the crate and was watching with a smug look on her face. "Shut up and listen to him. He taught me how ta fight and I'm 8."

"Spread yer legs, there ya go. Now bend yer knees just a little, good. Okay, this is where ya lose form. Hold yer fist up in front of yer face. No, not like that!"

I let out an exasperated sigh, "Well show me how!" Spot grabbed my arms and positioned them where he wanted.

"Perfect, now just remember this."

"I'll try,"

"That's all I ask," Spot stood in front of me and situated himself. "Okay, hit me."

"What? I can't do that!"

"Yes ya can, I'm giving ya permission. Hit me." I drew back my fist and using no force at all hit his chest. "That was weak. Where's yer power?"

"I don't want to hit you!"

"Then yer nevah gonna learn." He said.

I did want to learn, really I did. If I was going to be living with such a dangerous bunch I might as well learn to protect myself. But it was Spot; I just didn't want to hit him. "Can't I hit Runner instead?"

"No, she's good but she can't teach ya like I can."

I groaned, "Very well," I drew back my fist and with all the force I could muster hit Spot. He didn't even flinch but my fist was throbbing. Of course I wasn't going to show him that so I pretended nothing was wrong, holding back all the pain.  
"Not bad. But yer form-"

"Sucks! I know!"  
"Let me show ya," Spot walked around behind me, taking hold of my wrists. His arms covered my own and I could feel the heat radiating off of them. Suddenly the ache in my hand was gone and all I was aware of was his closeness. Slowly he drew back his arm taking mine with it. "See? Bring it back to about here and then let it go." He repeated the action a few times. "Just like that." His breath tickled my neck, his proximity making my heart rate spike. I turned and looked at him, "Got it?" He asked his voice barely louder than a whisper, his lips scarcely an inch from mine. I nodded but couldn't talk. My mine was clouded and I was losing ability to think clearly.

"Ugh, if the two of ya are gonna get gross I'm leaving." Runner said, snapping me back into reality. Spot quickly let go of me and stepped away.

"Right, well uh. I think that's enough for today, same time tomorrow?" He asked. Again I nodded, still a little dazed. Spot departed without another word, leaving me and Runner alone.

"Huh, that was interesting." Runner said standing up from her crate.

"What was?"

"I haven't seen Spot like that in a while."

"Like what?"

She smirked, "All flustered and confused."

"Really and when was the last time he acted like that?"

"The night Honey left Brooklyn."

"Who's Honey?" It was starting to get annoying; I'd think I'm all up to speed on everything. And then all of a sudden there's something new and it's always involving _someone_ new. It gets crazy after a while.

Runner looked as if she had made a mistake, "Ya don't know who Honey is?" I shook my head.

"Why? Should I?"

"Uh, what, um I-I…see ya." She said quickly and darted off.

"WAIT! Runner!" The little girl lived up to her name and just ran. "Crazy child." I muttered to myself and headed back to the lodging house. Thankfully I the building was very close and I easily found my way.

"Bethany!" I turned around, searching for the one calling my name.

"Rebel! Hi!"

"Hey, look I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to leave ya, things just-"

I cut him short, "Don't worry about it. Things happen. Besides I had Spot there to help me anyways."

Rebel's face darkened, "Yeah, I heard ya got drunk last night. It was a really irresponsible thing ta do. If I had been there ya wouldn't have-"

Once more I interrupted, "It wasn't your fault. You had more important things on your mind I understand."

"But I should have been there for ya. I feel awful." He really did look upset.

"Well you shouldn't. No harm done," I did a twirl, "See? I'm perfect."

"Yeah, ya are." He said quietly. I blushed and didn't know how to respond so I remained silent. Rebel shook his head, "That was a really stupid thing to say,"

"No! It was sweet." I reassured him.

He smiled, "Do ya wanna take a walk or something?"

"Sure." Together we set off. We followed our feet, too caught up in the conversation to think of anything else. I liked talking to Rebel. It felt like, like I could tell him anything and I knew he wouldn't tell a soul. Sometimes I would catch him staring at me and for some wondrous reason it caused a swooping sensation. I found myself randomly smiling, just knowing that he was watching me. "No, I'm serious. The little girl beat me good."

Rebel laughed as I told him about my earlier encounter with Runner, "People underestimate her, she's a lot tougher than she looks."

"You're telling me."

"But sometimes it goes the other way; people forget how young she is because of how old she acts. They forget she's just another little goil who wants nothing more than ta see her parents and ta live in a house of their own. Instead she's out here making a living for herself at 8."

"Why, what happened?" I asked hesitantly, bracing myself for another sad story.

"No one knows for sure, not even Runnah. When Dollface was about 9 and still living at home, she found a baby in the dumpster next ta her apartment. Obviously, Dollface being the goil she was wasn't going ta leave the baby. So she rescued it and instead of taking it home, she packed her belongings and left for Queens ta become a newsie."

"What? She left her home so she could take care of a baby?" I asked incredulously.

"Nah, she was planning on leaving anyways. It just so happened that the baby gave her an excuse."

"Oh. Abusive family?" I asked, referring to Dollface's home situation.

"Got that right, her father once made her put her hands on a lit stove top because he didn't like the dinner she'd made."

"I feel so…privileged."

"What do ya mean?"

"Everyone here has a horror story, something terrible they went through. I've got nothing! No abusive family, I'm not an orphan, nothing! The worse thing that ever happened to me was being kidnapped and even that turned out okay. Because, look, I'm not hurt in anyway and I'm having the time of my life. I just wish something, anything, would let me experience the pain all of you went through, just once."

"No, ya don't want that. Trust me."

I sighed, "You're right, I don't. I just, feel like I don't belong. Like everything's been too easy."

"Welcome to a serious reality check." Rebel said sarcastically.

"Well that's kind of how it feels."

"I know, hey if it makes ya feel any bettah, not every newsie has a sob story."

"Really?"

"Sure, ya know Smokes and Razor?"

"I've met them."

"Yeah, well both of them ran away from home because they thought life as a newsie would be more fun."

I snorted, "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

"It's true, I swear. And have ya heard of Sugah and Butterfly?"

"Yeah?"

"Both have homes that they go back ta every night, not obnoxiously wealthy homes but neither of them really has ta work. They just want to. Like David and Les," I raised an eyebrow, "They're from Manhattan." He explained, "So see, not everyone's life was pathetic as pathetic as my own."

"I don't think your life is pathetic."

"Then ya don't know the whole story," Rebel said sadly.

"I know about the orphanage and about…" I hesitated, "about Angel." Rebel tightly shut his eyes and a pained expression flashed across his face at the mention of her. I immediately regretted saying anything, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No, it's fine." He took a deep breath, "It's hard for me still, even though it's been a year. I miss her. Words can not even describe how much I miss her." He fell silent for a moment, as if thinking, but came back as if he hadn't even stopped talking. "Everyone handled it differently. Ditz, she cried and cried for a month after Angel died. Rose pretends Angel nevah existed at all; don't even try mentioning her because Rose flips out."

"How did you deal?"

"Me?" I nodded, "I'm not sure. I remember being depressed for a few weeks but then things just got easier. I moved on. Obviously I'm still sad about it but now that sadness doesn't occupy my entire life. Ya know what I mean?"

"No, I've never gone through something like that." I answered honestly.

"Well I hope ya nevah have ta, it's hard."

"I could imagine." Rebel looked so sad I wanted nothing more than to make him smile. Without really thinking I grabbed his hand and laced my fingers through his. I squeezed his hand and smiled when he returned it with another squeeze.

"Let's go back now, Spot'll be wondering where ya are." He said, now smiling. And together we walked back to the lodging house, hand in hand.

**So is she gonna go for Spot or Rebel? Or does she want both? And who the heck is Honey? All will be answered soon enough. **

**You know what would rock, if when I got back I had 100 reviews. Why don't we try for that, huh? **


	16. Isabelle

**Okay I could NOT wait until Thursday to post this, I am soooooooo excited! I've already written the next chapter and AHHHHHH I can't wait. lol **

Whether it was the fact that I got to sleep at a decent time or the fact that I really wasn't that tired I'll never know. But what I did know was that I was up at and ready to do something at 5 AM. I had never seen the bunkroom so full. Most newsies were still asleep, enjoying those last few minutes before they had to sell, but a few were milling around, waking their friends. I sat there watching for a few minutes before Harvard approached me.

"Hey Bethany, hows it going?"

"Fine, why?" I asked suspiciously, he sounded like he needed to ask me something.

"I know this is a big favor to ask and all but, well. See, Jokah is sick and I gotta go help him and I was wondering if ya could wake Spot."

"What? Why me? Can't Shadow or Maverick or someone other than me do it?"

"That's just it, I'm kinda like Spot's right-hand man and he _let's_ me wake him up, actually he asks me ta wake him up. I can't just send anyone in there; he's got that rule about people being in his room."

"So why are you sending me?"

"Ya guys look like ya get along real well and so I figure he won't beat ya ta death."  
"He's got a rule about hitting girls."

"Oh yeah! Even bettah, see now I know he won't physically hurt ya."

"Hasn't this kind of thing happened before, what did you do last time?"

"I sent Shadow in,"

"And?"

"I don't really know what happened because she refuses ta tell and refuses ta go back up there."

"And you want me to go in there?" I asked in disbelief. If Spot scared Shadow, a tough girl if you ask me, I don't want to know what he did.

"Please, we're wasting time, please?" He pleaded.

"Alright, fine. I'll do it."

"Thanks!" Harvard said and hurried off, I'm assuming, to find Joker. Slowly I left my bed and made my way up the staircase. Why couldn't Harvard take three minutes out of his busy schedule to wake Spot? Was Joker really in that much trouble? No he couldn't be Harvard had spent all that time arguing with me. If Joker was in any real danger, he never would have wasted that much time.

I opened Spot's door not knowing what to expect. The room was pitch black and so the first thing I did was draw back the curtains. Sunlight filled the room, making me blink as my eyes adjusted. "That's better." I murmured. I was a little hopeful that the sudden burst of light would at least stir Spot but as far as I could tell it hadn't. Spot was lying across his bed atop the blankets, deep in sleep and shirtless. I turned away, blushing at the sight of his bare chest, but knew eventually I'd have to look back.

Taking a deep breath I turned my attention back to the sleeping boy. He looked so peaceful I almost didn't want to wake him. I approached the bed with much caution. "Uh, wakey, wakey Spot." Nothing, he remained as still as before. "Time to rise and shine. Start another day." I reached out a hand and shook him as gently as I could. After all when I did finally wake him, I wouldn't want him to be angry. "Come on, get up." Still nothing!

I began to shake him a little rougher, "Why won't you wake up?" After much shaking and coaxing I still had zilch to show for it. He wouldn't budge, he was like a rock! I decided to throw caution into the air and get me some results. "GET UP!" I screamed, seating myself next to him. With both hands I took hold of his arms and shook as viciously as I could. "What the heck! Why won't you get up? This is ridiculous!" I was reaching my boiling point and quickly, how could one boy sleep so soundly?

A smile spread across my face as I thought of an evil plan, "I'll get you up, trust me." I whispered to Spot's sleeping form. I left Spot and entered his private washroom, taking a small tin I found. I filled the tin with water and carefully made my way back to his bed. I let out my best evil laugh before dumping the contents of the tin on him. The water splashed all over, getting his hair and part of his chest. But, sadly, as much fun as it had been it hadn't worked. He rolled over and continued sleeping. "AHHHHHHH! What do I have to do?" I cried out exasperatedly throwing the cup. "Will you get up for a dollar?"

No response. "Well I guess that's a good thing because I really can't afford to be giving away my money." I thought about it, what would Spot want enough to wake up for? "How about…argh! I've got nothing to offer you! Please, please get out of bed!" I started begging, I actually got down on my knees in front of him. "I'll do anything! I'll wash your boots! Come on, those are some dirty boots. Or I'll do your laundry! You've got to want clean clothes sometime. No? How about…I'll…I'll, uh, I'll kiss you!" After all that's what Blink and Race had wanted, why shouldn't Spot want it too?

Spot sat straight up, "Whose gonna kiss me?"

I buried my face in my hands, "You've got to be kidding me! That's all I had to say to get you up?"

Spot looked down at me, "What are ya doing in me room?"

I stood up and brushed my skirt off, "I was trying to wake you."

He started to glare. "Why?"

"Harvard sent me; he's a little tied up." I said nervously for Spot's glaring was something I hadn't seen him do in a while.

"I hate it when people come into my room without my permission."

"I know."

"But I'll let it slide this time, 'cause it ain't yer fault."

Spot got up and made his way to the washroom. Uncertainly I sat down on the edge of his bed and waited for him to return. Minutes later his re-entered the room, drying his face. He looked a little surprised to see me but quickly masked it.

"Yer still here?"

"Well yeah but I could leave if you want me to."

He shrugged, "I don't care." Spot set the towel down and starting looking for a shirt. "Look it's not yer fault,"

"What isn't?"

"The fact that I'm not a morning person, I didn't mean ta scare ya."

"Oh, okay." I had to smile, in that weird twisted way Spot was apologizing for his rudeness earlier.

"So, what are ya doing today?" He asked casually.

"I don't know maybe I'll go watch Rebel sell or something."

Spot found a shirt he liked and pulled it on, "Why don't ya just come with me?"

"Is that an offer?"

"Sure," He said, fastening his suspenders.

"Then I'll go with you." I said my smile widening. Spot grabbed his cane from his bedside.

"Have ya seen my-" I pointed the trunk where Spot's cap was lying. "Thanks." He said putting it on.

"No problem."

"All right, let's go." We made our way down to the distribution office, which was only a few blocks away, just in time for Spot to jump to the head of the line before the window had even opened. I shook my head in disbelief, all these newsies had been waiting and here Spot comes and just gets in front of all them and nobody says anything. I guess it's a perk of being leader.

"Don't tell me, little rich goil is becoming a newsie?" An annoyingly high pitched voice sounded from behind me.

"Oh hi, Ditz." I said turning to face her and her little posse. Shadow and Maverick glared at me while Runner waved a little. "And, no I'm not becoming a newsie, I'm just here with Spot." Maverick's eyes narrowed but she remained silent.

"Runnah here tells me Spot's giving ya personal lessons on how ta fight," Ditz twisted a piece of hair around her index finger.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah well I think it's a joke. A wimpy little thing like ya ain't gonna learn enough ta beat even Shadow."

"HEY!" Shadow cried out indignantly.

"Shut it Shadow. Everyone knows ya can't fight."

"If I'm so bad then how come I've nevah lost?" She challenged.

"Because yer quick ta get away."

"Yeah, yeah. So I've been told, but hey at least I get away on my own. I don't need anybody showing up ta save _my_ ass."

"That was one time and ya know that I nevah could have taking on three of them."

"I also know that ya couldn't take on even one of them."

Ditz clenched her fists, "I could take on you." She threatened.

Shadow followed suit, "Wanna bet?"

"What's going on here?" Spot voice cut through the air like a knife.

"Nothing." Both girls answered simultaneously dropping their fists.

"Better not be or else there'll be consequences." Spot was slipping back into leader mode and it frightened me slightly. Sometimes he was sweet and funny but when he was around his newsies he got all up tight and bossy. "Ya evah lay a hand on each other and I'll see to it that ya both regret it. Ya here me?" They nodded. "Scram." Quickly the girls left mumbling things under their breath.

Spot led me down to some park and sat me down on a bench (Which by the way, I found a little annoying. I wasn't like a dog or a small child that needed to be placed somewhere so it could be watched). I grabbed one of his papers and began reading it over. "'Mayor Receives New Pet', boy what a headline." I said sarcastically.

"NEW ADDITION TO THE MAYOR'S FAMILY." Spot yelled, catching the attention of a few passing people.

"You're making it sound as if they just had a baby or something."

He smirked, "Whatevah gets them ta buy. Find me another one."

I searched through the paper for the most boring story I could find. "Okay, how about this one, the number of Italian immigrants in New York has gone up 2 since last year."

"ITALIAN'S TAKE OVER NEW YORK."

"Spot!" I giggled, "Now you're lying and not even good lies."

He smiled, "It ain't lying; it's just improving the truth a little." I watched Spot sell for an hour more before I started getting bored.

"Hurry up," I complained.

"It would go a lot faster if ya got of yer ass and helped me."

I snorted, "I can't sell papers,"

"Yeah and ya can't fight either, so what kinda newsie are ya?"

"Ha! I'm not a newsie."

"Ya got that right," He went back to selling, for Lord knows how long. And after what seemed like forever I watched him sell his last paper.

"YAY!" I squealed and jumped from my bench. "You're done!"

"Really? I couldn't see that." I stuck my tongue out at him and he chuckled. The rest of the day was fairly…well boring. Spot and I ate lunch and then we went to 'combat instruction', which is what we're calling my daily fighting lessons. Then Spot left and I found Rebel. And Rebel and I took another walk. This went on for two weeks. Every day was the same; I spent my mornings with Spot and my evenings with Rebel. I liked the routine and having a constant in my life made it easier to keep from going crazy. Because although nobody hated me, well except Ditz and Maverick but who really cares about them, I hadn't really made any friends. Sure I had Spot and now it seemed I had Rebel but I wished there was a _girl_ I could talk to. Well there was but she lived in Manhattan and Spot wouldn't let me go down there without a guard, aka Spot himself. Rose did come to visit, twice actually. But things still got a little lonely sometimes.

Rebel always tried to cure my loneliness. "Anything." He said one day as we walked.

"Anything at all?"

"Yes, you can tell me anything ya want and I promise I'll listen." I knew he meant that too. But there were some things I couldn't talk to him about. Like my ever growing crush on him. It was strange Rebel reminded me so much of someone, I just couldn't place who. It made me want to spend more time with him so I could maybe figure it out. But then I realized I just liked spending time with him. I once even made the mistake of asking Spot if we could skip my fighting lesson so I could go see Rebel.

"What?" Spot asked dangerously quiet.

"Well, I mean, I've been doing so well. You said so yourself, and I thought that just today I could skip."

"Yeah, I said yer getting bettah but ya still ain't good enough ta protect yerself."

"I'm going to be with Rebel, he'll protect me if need be."

Spot scoffed, "Rebel? Ya think he's gonna be able ta protect ya?"

"Yes, I have the utmost confidence in him."

"I'm sure ya do." He smirked, igniting my anger.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you've been spending an awful lot of time with him lately."

"Just as much time as I've spent with you."

Spot's eyes flashed, "Fine. Leave, just remember not to come crying back ta me when some drunk pulls ya into an alley and has his way with ya."

"Spot! It's one practice." I held up one finger to illustrate my point, "ONE! It's not like I'm quitting."

"Ya might as well be, if ya leave it shows me that ya don't really wanna do this. And if that's the case why am I wasting my time?"

"I want to do this, I do." I sighed, "I'll stay, forget I even asked to leave."

"Good choice." He said smirking; "Now cheer up sweetheart, don't look so sad."

"Ugh, don't patronize me. I'm still mad at you."

"Really, well then I expect ya ta hit me extra hard today."

"Oh, I'll hit you alright." I grumbled, I swung while his back was turned. Yeah, I know it's a rotten thing to do but I felt like I just had to do it. Don't worry, Spot got me back. He not only caught my swung but somehow managed to throw my off the docks straight into the freezing water below. I had to go back to the lodging house to change and Spot found it so funny he said I could skip that day. So in the end I got what I wanted, kind of.

So you see things were great, that is until one morning when Spot was selling. I was sitting on the bench like usual and Spot was off yelling his made-up headlines. Looking around I saw of group of girls, some of which, surprisingly, I knew. It was Kristin, Abigail, two girls I didn't know, and…Isabelle! I had to talk to her.

"Uh, Spot, I'll be right back." He looked at me funny but let me go anyways. I advanced on the group thinking about what I'd say. How could I just show up after being gone nearly a month?

"Bethy?" Kristin was the first to notice me.

"Hi!" I said as she threw herself at me.

"Oh my goodness! Where have you been, we were all so worried about you."

"I-I," I didn't know how to explain it, "I'm fine. Don't worry."

"That doesn't answer the question of where you've been, missy." Abigail gave me a quick hug and a reprimanding look.

"That doesn't matter, all that matters is that your safe." Kristin smiled and looked ready to jump on me again. "You are safe right?" I nodded. "So what happened? Everything was fine and then one day you just, poof! disappeared. Were you kidnapped? That would be so awful. Except if you were kidnapped then you probably wouldn't be here right now." Kristin's mouth ran a mile a minute. "So you ran away? Why? And where have you been staying? We didn't tell your parents you were missing because we were afraid of what they'd do. We didn't tell anyone actually."

Abigail broke in, "We did however tell Mr. Romano that you were on vacation visiting your parents. He was a little mad but at least we saved your job."

"Thanks but I don't think I'll be returning anytime soon." I said sadly.

"Why?" Kristin's big brown eyes showed hurt, "Don't you want to come home?"

"Yeah I do, I just…it's complicated."

"Are you in some sort of trouble?"

"No, Abigail, I'm fine."

"Right." She said sounding as if she knew it was a lie.

It didn't matter, what mattered was talking to Isabelle, who still hadn't uttered a word. "Uh, Isabelle, could I talk to you for a moment?" She nodded and followed me away from the group.

"I was really worried about you," She said after a moment.

"Well I'm really worried about you."

"What?"

"Isabelle, I need you to answer my next question with complete honesty. Have you or have you not aided in the killing of three Brooklyn newsboys?"

She looked as if her eyes would pop out of her head, "How do you…?"

"Isabelle, you did! You really did kill them?" Tears were filling my eyes as I remembered holding Freckles hand as he died. "How could you?"

"Hold on for a minute. I never touched a single one of them."

"But you helped." I said quietly. "You lured them down there. Why? What was the purpose of it?"

"Were you really that blind?" She asked, her voice exploding with anger. "Could you really not see how unhappy I was? Day after day, it was the same stuff over and over again. It got boring."

"So you decided to become a murderer to spice up your life a little?"

"Shut up!" She screeched. "I met someone, a guy. He showed me all the exciting things I could be doing instead of the boring routine I went through everyday."

"What does that have to do-"

"There's a war brewing between Brooklyn and the Bronx." Isabelle interrupted, "The Bronx needs help and I'm just the girl for it. After my services to Spike I became royalty down there."

"You killed innocent boys so you could be held in high esteem?"

"They were just the first to fall, more will come."

"Why does anyone have to die?" I asked slightly hysteric.

"Spot! Spot Conlon, is the reason. He's taken too much control, he thinks he's so great and now everyone wants to bring him down. The Bronx and Queens, we're even working on Staten Island. They'll come around and once they do, we'll bring Brooklyn down to its knees."

"Why? What do you have to gain from all of this?"

"I liked him and he broke my heart, now he's going down."

"That is the stupidest thing- wait, you what?"

Isabelle's voice softened as if recalling something difficult, "Do you remember that month were I was really depressed?"

"Of course, you ate like a pound of chocolate and then we had to go without milk for like ever."

"I never told you why I was so sad, did I?" I shook my head. "Spot. That was why. He used me and then he dumped me."

"What?"

"Don't act stupid, you know what I mean!" She shot out angrily. "I slept with him and then he left me for some whore with a shorter skirt."

"Oh Isabelle, I'm so sorry," I touched her arm gently but she recoiled as if I had burned her.

"Don't touch me. And I don't want your pity. I'm giving him what he deserves; I'm doing this for all the girls he ever hurt. Spot Conlon is going to break." I had no idea what to say. I loved Isabelle but I couldn't let her get revenge on Spot. Not because she was going to hurt Spot but because she'd end up hurting more innocent newsies, possibly even Rebel.

"They kidnapped me," I murmured quietly.

"What?"

"The Brooklyn boys kidnapped me, instead of you."

"So they know?"

I nodded, "They know who you are, and you have to leave the apartment. Immediately, go someplace they won't find you."

"I will," We stared at each other for a minute before falling into a tight embrace. "Stay safe," She whispered.

"You too." I replied not believing the dramatic-ness of it all. We broke apart and she returned to the group and I returned to Spot.

"Who was that?" He asked nodding toward Isabelle.

"Some girl I know from work." And we left it at that. Spot asked no more questions and I sat in complete silence as he finished selling.

**A war? Oh no! hehe Spot's womanizing is going to get him in trouble. Okay do not dispair all those rooting for Spot. Bethany likes Rebel but Spot will not end up alone. I promise. **

**Don't you just love me for posting this? If you do, tell me. REVIEW**


	17. Questions, Answers, and So Much More

**You guys are gonna hate me but guess what...I forgot to post this. Yeah that's right, I started writing new chapters and forgot about this one. So yeah...**

"Rebel?"

"Yeah?" He asked looking up from his seat. "Oh, hey Bethy!"

"Hi."

"Yer here early."

"Yeah well Spot finished quickly."

Rebel nodded, "The headlines were pretty good today, considering the crap- sorry, the _stuff_ we've been getting lately." I smiled to myself; Rebel hated cussing in front of me.

"You know if you want to curse like that, go ahead. It doesn't offend me."

"I know, it just doesn't seem right ta say such rude things in front of a lady."

I sat down next to him, "I love it when you say stuff like that." A comfortable silence fell between us as I played with a strand of hair.

"So what's on yer mind, when ya walked in ya sounded like ya needed ta talk."

"I have some questions." I started slowly and somewhat reluctantly.

"Well, I might have some answers but we'll never know unless ya ask."

"Right," I took a deep breath and wondered where to began. "First of all, how often do you guys fight?"

"Do ya mean the newsies? How often do the newsies fight?"

"Yeah."

"It depends."

"On what?"

"On who we're fighting."

"How often do newsies from different boroughs fight?"

Rebel looked at me with concern, "Bethy what's going on?"

"Nothing," I smiled trying to convince him, "I was just thinking earlier and then I began wondering if the newsies ever had territorial fights or anything."

"I guess," Rebel coughed a little bit and then went back to his thought, "Brooklyn and Manhattan are close allies, since Jack and Spot are such good friends, so we've nevah had any problems with them. But Spot does have this thing with the Bronx. Started a long time ago, I can't even remember what the fight was about. All I know is that something happened between Spot and the Bronx leadah and ever since we've been on bad terms."

I bit my lip, "So I'd have to ask Spot what the actual fight was about?"

"Yep." I looked down at my hands. When Isabelle mentioned the war that was about to go on I had brushed it aside. But the more I thought about it the more important it seemed. I tried remembering other things from that conversation and suddenly I had another question. "Who's Spike?"

"Spike is the leadah down in the Bronx. Why?"

"Oh nothing, I just heard someone mention his name once." I hated lying to Rebel but I was too scared to tell him about what Isabelle had said.

"Okay, anything else?"

I decided I was over reacting. If there was a war about to happen Spot would know. I smiled at Rebel, "Nah, you answered everything."

He smiled back, "Good."

"Except…well, this has nothing to do with anything we've been talking about. But, who's Honey?"

Rebel's eyes widened and he slapped a hand over my mouth, "Are you crazy?"

I peeled his hand from my face and stared in disbelief, "No, are you?"

"Where is Spot exactly?" Rebel looked around completely ignoring my question.

"I dunno, let's look at the personalized agenda he gave me." My sarcasm went right over Rebel's head and he looked at me with hopeful eyes. "I was kidding! Why does it matter? What's the big deal with this Honey person?"

Rebel's eyes swept the room to make sure we were alone, "Okay, if I'm going to tell ya about her yer gonna have ta promise me something."

"Anything." I said instantly.

"You can never, I repeat never, mention Honey to Spot. Ever! After she left he made it a rule, trust me I know from experience that ya don't wanna break Spot's rules."

I rolled my eyes, things were getting a tad dramatic for my taste. "I promise to never mention Honey in front of Spot." I spoke as if I was a child reciting a biblical verse in Sunday school.

"I'm serious; it's a touchy subject around here."

"Please just tell me who she is."

"It's a long story so I'll give ya the shortened version. About three years ago Honey and Spot met. They were together for two years and Spot was in love. He nevah said it out loud but ya just knew he was from the way he acted." Rebel started coughing again but this time a bit more violently.

"Rebel, are you okay?"

"Yeah," He cleared his throat, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"So what happened?"

"Honey left. She left during the night. We all heard her screaming that she couldn't stay and that it was too much. We also heard Spot plead and beg her to reconsider but she didn't. And he was devastated. It was the worst I'd evah seen him. He drank like a fish in those days. He became meaner and more abusive to us newsies but we dealt with it because Spot had lost his first love and he was barely 16." Rebel looked thoughtful, "Now that I think about it, that's around the time that his womanizing began."

"Spot was in love?" I asked finding it hard to believe.

"Yeah he really was."

"I just can't imagine, him being…in love. And he was so young how could he know it was love?"

Rebel took my hand in his, "He was only a year younger than we are. Are ya telling me that there's no way he could have known it was love?"

I shook my head, "But how could he have known?"

"He knew because, well there a number of reasons. He could talk to her, he loved spending his time with her, being around her made him want ta be a bettah person, and in his heart he knew he'd do anything ta make her happy." Rebel was staring at me intently and I got the feeling that he wasn't talking about Spot anymore.

"How do you know that how he felt?"

"Because…" He took a deep breath, "It's similar to how I feel." My heart started pounding so hard I thought for sure Rebel could hear it. My mouth was dry and it left me unable to speak. Rebel took my silence as a bad sign and hung his head. "I know I'm not the richest guy or the best looking. But I really do care for you."

I recovered from my initial shock and squeezed Rebel's hand, "I don't want some rich good-looking guy, I want you." Rebel raised an eyebrow and I laughed, "I didn't mean it like that. I meant that-"

"I know what ya meant." He raised a hand to cup my cheek and slowly leaned in, "Is it all right if I kiss ya?" I smiled and pressed my lips to his. The kiss was slow and gentle, the way I always imagined a great kiss to be. We broke apart smiling, "So Bethy, would ya do me the honor of being me goil?"

Like I'd say no after that kiss. "Of course,"

I awoke the next morning with a smile on my face just remembering the events of the night before. Quickly I freshened up and made my way to Spot's room. It seemed that waking him had become my new duty. I walked the room and pulled open the curtains, "If you get up I'll kiss you." Like every other morning, he shot up like a bullet and looked around the room.

"Ya know, one of these days yer gonna have ta make good on that."

I snorted and sat down on his bed, "Yeah right."

"Yeah I guess Rebel wouldn't appreciate me kissing his goil now would he?"

"News travels fast around here." I muttered mostly to myself.

"Well ya it was kinda hard ta miss Ditz's fit last night." I laughed as I remembered Ditz reaction. She had screamed and thrown a fit. During the fit she'd slammed her fist into a wall but instead of it going through it just made a horrible cracking noise. Turns out she broke her middle finger. It was bandaged up and set but now it looks like she's permanently making a rude gesture.

"Yeah, you're right. Everyone in Brooklyn probably knows by now."

"Brooklyn? Oh, sweetheart, Rebel's got friends all ovah the place. I'm bettin all of Brooklyn and Manhattan know by now and it'll only be a couple of days before everyone else knows too."

"Oh," I said quietly.

"It's a newsie thing, everyone knows everything about everyone else. Ya'll get used ta it." Spot got up and began his morning routine while I laid down on his bed and made myself comfortable.

"I was thinking, you sleep like a rock and I only know one way to wake you up. How in the world did Harvard wake you? He didn't promise to kiss you did he?" I made a face as I asked.

"No he didn't, even if he didn't I wouldn't have gotten up for that. I ain't really sure how he did it you'd have ta ask him." I nodded and made a mental note to ask. "So uh, Bethany?"

"Yeah?"

"Are ya still gonna be coming with me in the mornings?"

"I think so. Why?"

"Well don't ya wanna spend more time with Rebel?"

"But I've always gone with you."

"I know but don't ya think Rebel would want ya with him? I mean if my goil was spending half of her days with a guy like me, I'd definitely want her ta stop."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" I suddenly felt very hurt.

"No, no ya got me wrong. If ya wanna come with me then yer welcome too." I nodded and thought about it. Sure I wanted to be with Rebel but… mornings were my time with Spot. Did I want to give that up? No, of course I didn't. He may not be as sweet, kind, or fun as Rebel but he was Spot, there was just something about him.

"I think I'll stay with you." And that I did for the next couple of weeks. Now I know I'm skipping through a lot of the story but I'm sure you only want to read the good parts. Who cares about my boring days that are _all_ the same? You want to read about interesting things that happen, am I right? If I'm not then I'm sorry because that's all you'll get here. Then interesting things, the funny and the sad.

It was icy day sometime in November but Spot and I were still standing outside preparing for 'combat instruction'. "Spot, its freezing I want to go inside."

"It ain't snowing yet so shut it woman. Okay, now today is gonna be hard for ya."

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks."

"Well, I ain't gonna lie to ya. Anyways, today we're trying something new. Ise gonna pretend to be attacking ya. Yer objective is ta make sure I don't get ya pinned to the ground. Got it?"

I nodded, "Got it." Spot told me to close my eyes and spin around until I was dizzy. "And the point of that is?"

"If yer disoriented it's harder ta fight."

I raised an eyebrow, "Disoriented, now I'm really impressed."

He rolled his eyes, "Shut it and do what I said." I giggled but complied. I spun around faster and faster until I thought I'd puke.

"I think I over did it a little." I said opening my eyes. I grabbed a nearby crate to steady myself and looked for Spot. "Spot?" He wasn't anywhere I could see. "Spot where are you?" Before I knew it there were hands wrapping themselves around me from behind. One hand on my mouth to keep me from screaming and one hand around my waist pulling me back.

"Come on Bethany ya ain't just gonna let me win, are ya?" I swear I could hear the smirk in his voice. I tried to elbow Spot like he showed me but he knew what I was going to do. Of course he would, he taught me all of this. I'd have to think of something on my own and quick. Suddenly it came to me; I smiled before opening my mouth wide and biting. His hands dropped me and I heard a muffled, "Shit!" I turned on my heel and went into fighting position. Which I'm happy to report, had improved greatly since the first time I'd tried it.

Spot was clutching his hand as it bled (not a lot of blood, but enough to make me happy). Soon though, he was coming back at me. He blocked most of my punches but occasionally would miss one. I got him in the jaw once, hard enough that he staggered a little. When he recovered he looked about ready to hit me and for the first time in our fight I was scared. He pounced forward, knocking me down. I struggled to get up but he sat on me. Yes, he literally sat on me. He then grabbed my wrists, held them above my head and smirked, "I think I won."

I decided to throw my weight to the left. I didn't work as I had planned but Spot did let go of my hands in surprise. Quickly I pushed him and switched our positions so that I was sitting on him. "On the contrary, I think I won." I smiled at my handy work.

"Very good." He nodded and tried to sit up. All at once I became very aware of his body underneath my own. Heat rushed to my face and I hastily stood up. Spot noticed my actions and smirked. "Jeeze, I ain't nevah seen a goil so anxious ta get off me before." He stood and closed the distance between us, "Or is it that ya don't want ta get off and that scares ya?"

I snorted and stepped back, "That's not it, I promise."

"Nah, deep down ya know ya want me." He said and started to leave, "I'd say that's enough for today. So I'll see ya-"

"Actually," I interrupted, "I had a question."

"Shoot."

"Where do you go? After all this I mean, where is it that you head off to everyday?"

Spot shrugged, "Different places. Usually I'm taking care of leadah stuff, nothing that would interest ya. Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, I just wondered." Which was true. Spot always disappeared and I always wanted to know where he went. One day, I vowed, I'll follow him. But not today.

"Okay," He said still watching me warily. "See ya tomorrow." I walked back to the lodging house to see if Rebel was back yet. He'd promised he'd work as fast as he could because he had a surprise for me. When I entered Rebel was sitting on his bed, staring off into space. That meant he was thinking. He always got a dumb look on his face when he was thinking.

"Hey Rebel." I said as I approached.

"Hi." He jumped from his spot and kissed me lightly. "So are ya ready for yer big surprise?"

"Yep."

"Today we're gonna visit Rose."

"Really!" I asked barely able to control my excitement.

"Yeah, we haven't seen her in a while. It'll be fun." Rebel and I bundled up and set out together, hand in hand. Things were going great; we talked and laughed, pretty much what we did usually. It was a little cold and looked like it would rain but that didn't bother us. Then it happened. 'It' being Rebel's attack. I noticed that he was clutching his chest.

"Is something wrong?"

"No." He smiled, "I'm fine." I nodded but didn't believe him one bit. For a couple of weeks he'd been coughing, clutching his chest, he was always tired, and often looked out of breath. Something was wrong. Without warning Rebel dropped to his knees, coughing fiercely.

"Rebel!" I screamed in horror. I knelt down to his level, try to ignore the tears that were stinging my eyes. He was violently shaking and looked cold, so I took off my coat and wrapped it around him.

"Thanks." He said, coughing again. This time he pulled out a handkerchief and covered his mouth.

I was silent until the coughing stopped, "Are you okay?" I asked taking the handkerchief from him.

"Yeah, don't worry 'bout it baby, just a little cold." He sat down and leaned against the nearest building and I followed taking his hand. "I think I'll just rest for a moment." I nodded and laid my head against him as tears welled up once more. I looked at the handkerchief in my hand and noticed something that made my salty, wet tears fall like a running faucet. Blood, there was blood on it. Rebel had coughed up blood. He was sick, really sick by the looks of it.

"Rebel we need to get you back to the lodging house."

"No, Bethy, I promised ya we'd see Rose and I'm gonna make good on that promise."

"I don't care about seeing Rose, you're sick and you need to rest. If we keep going you're only going to get worse and it's already killing me to see you like this. So please, please just come home." Rebel hung his head and didn't protest as I lead him back. Once inside he laid down on his bed and I wrapped both his and my blankets around him. There were thin and barely enough but it was better than nothing. "Okay now I just want you to rest I'm going to go get you something to eat."

"Bethany, ya don't have ta do this. I'm fine." Rebel tried to sit up but I pushed him right back down.

"No, you're not." I said firmly. I pecked him on the lips, "I'll be right back." Grabbing some money, I placed it in my pocket, and made for the market. "Great," I muttered sarcastically for would you believe it, it had started to rain. The rain soaked through my clothes and pierced my skin with its iciness. Involuntarily I started to shiver but I had to keep going. I pushed through the rain that was blurring my vision.

"Bethany?" I turned swiftly at the sound of my voice but the rain was falling to hard, I could barely see anything. "Bethany?" The voice called again as a figure emerged from the darkness.

"Spot?"

"What are ya doing out here?" He asked.

"Rebel's sick, I need to get him some food."

"Go back to the lodging house."

"What? I can't-"

"GO." He yelled. "Sugah will take ya home," Spot indicated to a girl standing he behind him. I was startled to see her and wondered what Spot was doing with her.

"I can't, Rebel-"

"I'll get him something ta eat, now go. If ya get sick, who's gonna take care of him?" I wanted to protest but Spot had a point.

"Okay fine I'll go."

"Good," He pulled the girl up to him and whispered something, she giggled and kissed him. It was a very passionate kiss and to my disgust I think I saw a tongue. I turned my back on the couple and hugged myself wanting nothing more than to get back to Rebel.

I felt a hand on my arm and heard a sweet voice say, "Well come on, don't wanna catch a cold in this weather. Bye Spotty!" I didn't get a good look at the girl until we entered the lodging house. She'd had an umbrella so her clothes were dry as well as her hair. She had emerald eyes and flaxen hair that shone even in the dull candle light of the lodging house. "Hi, I'm Sugah." She said extending a hand to me.

"Uh, Bethany."

Her eyes twinkled, "I've heard a lot 'bout ya,"

I raised my eyebrows, "From whom?"

"Oh, lots of people. I remember ya from Medda's last party, back when ya were sleeping with Spot."

"That was a rumor."

"Really?" Suger looked confused, "Huh. Spot nevah denied it so I just figured…" Ugh, that was just like Spot. He probably thought it was funny. "Oh well, ancient history."

"Yeah, well uh… I better go check on Rebel." I said trying to get a way. Not that Suger was mean or anything I was just really worried about Rebel.

"Oh yeah, I heard the two of ya were going out. He's so adorable ain't he?"

I nodded, "Yep, pretty adorable but right now he's sick…so I have to go take care of him." I made my way over to Rebel before Suger could stop me.

He looked up when I sat down and started to laugh, "Ya were gone five minutes and yer already soaked."

I shrugged, "It was pouring out there. Spot went to go get you some food he should be here any minute now."

"Bethany none of this is necessary I'm perfectly fine, I've got a little cold that's all."

"Well, we don't want it to turn into anything else so you just rest." But I already knew it was more. You don't cough up blood when you've got a cold.

**So did I already post this? if I did then...oops. lol my bad**

** i'm ****so confused **


	18. Tuberculosis

**Here's the next chapter, hope you like it. I should warn you it's very sad. It used to be two different chapters but I thought you might like it more as one. So yeah... **

Rebel was getting worse. He had woken up with fever that had him in a cold sweat. I gathered all the blankets I could to keep him warm but it didn't seem to make it any better. Ditz was just as worried as I was, after all this was her little brother. She seemed to have forgotten that she hated me and was actually cooperating. It was probably because she knew that I felt just as worried as she did.

Everyone had left to go sell but I'd stayed behind with Rebel. He was sleeping, albeit fitfully. "He needs a doctor." I thought aloud.

"And where would we get the money for one?" Spot asked sitting down next to me.

"I didn't think of that." I said quietly.

"Of course ya didn't."

"I…I could use the money I brought with me."

Spot shook his head, "Then you'd be broke and have ta get a job."

I thought about it, I would have to get a job. But maybe that wouldn't be so bad. It didn't matter, I had to save Rebel. "I could be a newsie! I already pretty much live here and I've seen you sell like a million papers, I could do it."

"Ya really wanna waste all yer money on a doctor?"

"It's not a waste," Anger built inside me, "A doctor can help him."

I could feel Spot staring at me but I decided to ignore it and turned my attention to a sleeping Rebel. "Yer something else, ya know that?"

I glared at Spot, "Why? What makes me so special?"

"The fact that yer giving up all ya have ta save yer boyfriend. That's something most people wouldn't do."

"That's what a decent person would do." I said my anger ebbing away.

My eyes met Spot's cool grey ones for a scrutinizing moment, he was trying to read me that much was certain. And by the looks of it he could. He seemed to be reading all the things I didn't want him to see, all the hurt and sorrow, all the fear I felt. I had to look away. "Ya must really love him." There was no emotion readable in Spot's voice; he stated it as if he was commenting on the weather.

"I…I think I might." It was a weird thought. Did I love Rebel? I cared for him deeply and would be heart broken if he were to leave me or worse, die. And I know I would give anything to make him better again, it was killing me to watch him suffer so. But was that love? If it wasn't I sure as heck didn't know what was.

"Well I ain't gonna let one of me best boys die." I looked at Spot with uncertainty. "If yer really willing ta give up all yer money I'll get him a doctor."

"Really?"

"Sure." Some how I doubted Spot would have done anything if I hadn't asked but I was taking all the help I could get so I let that miniscule thought slip away and let him go.

"I've got some good news and some bad news." The doctor said sitting down in the wooden chair. Ditz, Spot, and I were crowded around Spot's bed, where Rebel was currently residing. Spot had protested greatly ("No _guy_ is allowed in my bed!") but the doctor said he couldn't perform a thorough examination unless they were in a private place. "The good news is that I've determined what's wrong with Mr. Emerson and there is an antibiotic." Ditz and I were so relieved we might have hugged each other.

"And the bad news is?" Rebel asked.

The doctor sighed, "Its tuberculosis. And it's pretty far advanced."

"Well, what's that mean?" Fear had once again raised its ugly head.

"I'm not entirely certain the antibiotics will help enough for Nicolas to recover."

A minute passed before anyone spoke. "So, he's…he'll…" Tears flooded Ditz's eyes and she could barely talk.

"Is he gonna die or not?" Spot asked quietly.

"I can't say for sure but there is a-"

"Answer the question!" I yelled barely able to contain myself.

"There is about a 75 chance that he will not make it." I slumped down on the bed fearing my legs wouldn't be able to hold my weight. Spot and the doctor left the room and Ditz took the abandoned chair.

"Don't worry guys," Rebel said trying to light the mood. "There's still a chance I'll make it."

"But what if ya don't?" Ditz asked quietly. "Rebel, I-I can't lose another sibling."

"And ya won't have ta. I'll take the antibiotics and do everything the doctor tells me. I'll get bettah you'll see." But Rebel didn't get better. The antibiotics didn't seem to have any effect on him. Everyday his fever worsened; everyday his cough's became more brutal. I couldn't bear to watch it but I didn't dare leave him alone. So everyday I sat by his side and every night I slept next to him.

"Bethy," One day he whispered, his voice so weak I was reminded of Freckles. "I-I don't wanna die."

A lump formed in my throat and I felt the familiar sting of tears in my eyes, "You won't, you can't." I said taking his hand in mine and softly stroking. "Well at least not any time soon. In 50 years or so, after you have a nice home and children and grandchildren, then you can die. But not now."

"Be realistic,"

"I am," I said it forcefully, trying to convince myself that I really was.

"It's not like ya didn't notice I'm not getting any bettah."

"But you will," It came out more of a question than a statement.

"I'm not scared."

"Of course you're not."

"Well I am scared but not of dying. I'm scared of leaving ya and Ditz." He was now taking shallow breaths and his eyes were fluttering. "I'm scared of dying alone." I couldn't help but notice his hand starting to limp in my own.

Tears freely fell down my cheeks, "You're not alone. I'm here."

"Bethany…I, I love you."

"I love you too."

He smiled, "I know ya mean it."

"I do, I really do." I kissed him gently, feeling his grip loosen even more.

"I don't want ya to ever forget me."

"Rebel, I wouldn't, no couldn't. But please don't talk like this."

"Like what?"

"Like you're dying."

He smiled sadly. "Bethany, we both know its happening. I _am_ dying, right now, this very minute. I feel it, I'm sure ya do as well."

"No, I don't. You're not dying; you're just having another episode." My heart was breaking for in fact, he was. We both knew it but I didn't want to accept it. "You can't." It was hard to think let alone speak. My lungs felt too heavy, my tears were beginning to burn. "Rebel, don't. Please, don't leave me."

"I don't have a choice." He looked just as sad as I felt, "I don't want my last moments with ya to be gloomy so please, cheer up." I smiled a watery smile. "That's bettah…" He slowly closed his eyes.

"Rebel, open your eyes." I commanded desperately.

"Bethy, I can't."

"Yes you can," I practically begged. "So please, please just do it." His eyes remained closed and his breathing seemed to disappear. "No, no." And with that his hand fell completely limp and life left his body. I went numb, not believing it had happened. Things went eerily calm. I wasn't sad or depressed or, or anything at all. I was as lifeless as Rebel. It was as if I had died with him. The tears that had been streaming down my face stopped and were just a cold reminder of the moments before.

I'm not sure how long I sat there but I did just that. I sat there. I sat there until newsies started entering the room. Ditz approached me as everyone else went to do there own thing. "Hey Bethany, how are things-" She stopped short, looking at Rebel. "Rebel?" She looked from me to him and then back to me, "Is he alright?" I shook my head not daring to look her in the eyes. "Rebel? No, ya can't. Please. Please." I could hear her hysterics building but could do nothing. Her breaths became short and desperate. She began to shake him. "Wake up." I continued to stare ahead barely aware of anyone else in the room. "NO!" Ditz cried out in anguish and crumpled into a heap on the floor, sobbing. "No, Rebel." People started staring and soon enough it got around. Rebel was dead.

Harvard swooped down and picked Ditz up. "Come on," He whispered gently and led her from the crowd that was beginning to form. Newsies were asking me questions but I didn't hear them. Well, I could hear them speaking I just couldn't make out what they were saying. Random words broke through the barrier, "He…just…wow." That's how it all sounded to me. I felt someone tenderly leading me away from Rebel, I didn't want to leave but I hadn't the strength to protest. It wasn't until I'd made it up the stairs and had sat down on a bed that I recognized who my liberator was.

"Bethany?" He asked quietly, his silver eyes staring straight into my own dull brown ones.

"What?" My voice was void of any emotion.

"Are ya okay?"

"I'm great. Why?"

Spot ignored my question, "How long did ya sit there?"

"I dunno, could have been a couple minutes or a couple hours, I wasn't really paying attention."

"Do ya…do ya wanna talk about it?"

"No, actually I want to go to bed."

"It's 3 o'clock."

"I don't care, I'm tired. Look, I had a long day and I would appreciate it if you would just let me go to bed."

"Let's go visit Rose." He was trying to cheer me up, I could tell, but it wasn't working.

"NO." I answered quickly. Spot looked confused for a moment but then remembered what I had.

"That's where he was taking ya, huh?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked pretending not to know.

"The day he collapsed. Rebel was taking ya ta see Rose. That's why ya guys were near the bridge."

"What's your point?"

He stared at me, "Bethany, how do ya feel?"

"About what?"

"About Rebel's death, how do ya feel?"

"I don't."

"Ya don't what?"

"I don't feel."

"Nothing?" He asked raising a brow.

"Nope, not a thing."

"Bethany, ya haven't left yer bed in three days. I don't think just laying there is gonna help any."

"Spot, just leave me alone." I said, rolling over so I didn't have to face him.

"Yer gonna have ta eat sometime." I listened to his footsteps to make sure he had left completely before rolling back the way I started. Spot was right, for three days I had lain there. Not doing anything, not eating anything. I was still numb. I thought it would go away but it hadn't. It was as if I had lost the ability to feel. But I wanted to. I wanted to feel again.

The lodging house was empty and once again I felt the urge to move around. Unlike the last time, I actually did. I stood from the bed and made my way to the washroom. Looking in the mirror I didn't recognize the girl staring back. Sure we looked the same but something in her eyes was off. There was so sparkle, no hint of Bethany Fullmer's constant perky-ness. It was gone. Slowly I sank to my knees and leaned against the wall.

What was wrong with me? Why wasn't I sad that Rebel had died? Why hadn't I been reduced to tears like Ditz? If I had truly loved him I would have, wouldn't I? There were so many questions my head began to spin. But one stood out the most: Why didn't I feel _anything_?

Something glinted in the light and, my attention drawn, I crawled my way over. A razor. Someone must have dropped it in their hurry to get out and sell. I picked it up and pressed the cool metal to my palm. I pressed a little too hard and pricked myself, a tiny bit of blood began to bubble up. "Ouch!" I cried as I became mad at myself for being so stupid but then I smiled. For the first time in days, I'd felt something. I felt pain and then anger at myself for pressing to hard. Not great emotions but I felt _something_.

I wanted to feel again. And I was willing to try anything. Even if it meant doing something that made me queasy just thinking about. I bit my lip and slowly, with trembling hands, guided the razor across my palm, in a diagonal. It hurt, boy did it hurt, but I was gladly taking any type of feeling I could get. I wasn't numb anymore. Dark, red blood ran from the open wound down my wrist but I didn't stop it. Instead I took the razor and made another diagonal, this time crossing the first one. I smiled; when the cuts were cleaned there would be an 'X'. It was disgusting but I found joy in that little fact.

I was thinking about where to cut next when someone came in the washroom. "Oops, sorry." Runner said. "I was just-" Her gaze fell to my bleeding hand, which I hastily tried to hide. "Oh! Bethany yer bleeding!"

"It- it was an accident." I stuttered.

She nodded, "Can I see it?"

"No, I would prefer…" But she was already grabbing the hand and inspecting it.

"Yer gonna wanna clean this. Don't want it ta get infected."

"Right, well thanks for the advice." I said, taking my hand back.

"No problem. If ya want I could go get Spot, he'd help ya."

"NO! Don't get Spot." I jumped off the ground in a hurry.

She looked at me questioningly, "But he'd want ta help."

"I don't need any help. I've got it all under control."

"Right," She said and began to leave the room. "I'll see ya later." Then she sprinted off to Lord knows where. I let out the breath I'd been holding and slid back down to the floor.

"That was close," I muttered to myself. Looking at my hand I suddenly felt nauseated. Blood was still flowing freely, more so than I thought it would have. I stared at my hand for a while, debating if I should continue cutting or leave it alone. Then I heard someone approaching the door. I quickly tried to hide the razor in my waist band but, with only one available hand, instead ended up cutting part of my shirt and scratching my side. I screeched and dropped the razor.

"Bethany?" My head whipped around and into view came the one person I did not want to see at the moment.

"Spot." I said, inconspicuously hiding my hand behind my back.

"Runnah said ya needed some help."

"Nope. No help needed here, well thanks for stopping by." I tried pushing him out the door but he was stronger than me.

"Why are ya hiding yer hand?"

"I'm not."

"Really? Well then let me see it."

I started backing away, "Uh, that's not such a great idea."

"Why's that?" Spot asked, countering my steps back by stepping forward.

"I had a little accident. Nothing, I can't take care of." Out of nowhere, he grabbed my hand and pulled it out into view.

"Holy shit!" His eyes widened upon seeing the cuts but soon narrowed in anger as he spotted the razor lying on the floor. "What the hell are ya doing?" I merely looked at my shoes. "Do ya have any idea how dangerous this is? If ya'd missed yer hand and gotten yer wrist, ya could be bleeding ta death right now." Spot looked so angry and concerned at the same time that I subsequently began to feel remorse.

"I didn't mean to…I just found the razor an-and…"

"And what? Thought, 'what the hell, I'll cause myself some pain'? WHAT THE FUCK WERE YA THINKING?" His voice boomed.

"I WAS THINKING THAT FEELING PAIN WAS BETTER THAN FEELING NOTHING AT ALL!" I shouted.

"What?" Spot's voice became softer and his anger began to fade.

"After Rebel's…death, I became… I couldn't feel anything… but then when the razor pricked me, I-I felt pain and a little anger." I looked at my feet, unable to stare him in the eye. "It was stupid, I know. And I'm really-really sorry." Tears began to form in my eyes and for the first time since Rebel's death I felt an emotion other than pain or anger. I was sad, sorry, guilty, and at the same time happy that I was once again feeling.

"Don't be." Spot said, bringing his hand to lift my face. "But promise me ya'll nevah do that again."

I nodded, "I promise."

"So…do ya wanna talk about it?"

"Not really…" Finally something hit me. "Oh my God." I said breathlessly.

"What?"

"Rebel's dead." Overcome by a suddenly feeling of loss, I began to weep. Spot wrapped his arms around me and I cried into his chest. "Why him?" I asked no one in particular.

"Everything happens for a reason. Ya may not see why now, but someday yer gonna look back at this and see…"

I sniffed and looked up at him, "See what?"

"That there was a reason."

"An 'X' how very creative." Spot said as I sat down on the bed and he kneeled in front of me.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm not in the mood."

Spot began to dress my wrap my wound I had the overbearing sense of déjà vu. "We've done this before." He looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Uh…what?"

"This!" I held up my hand to illustrate my point. "We've done it before." Spot still just stared.

"Are ya talking about this?" He asked, holding up my hand.

"Yes!" I said exasperated. "Have we…wait," I sighed. "Never mind." I was still not in the mood to talk.

"Yer remembering the time I fixed ya up aftah yer fight with Valentine."

"Yeah, I was. That seems like it happened forever ago."

"It was only a month ago."

"I know but so much has happened."

Spot looked into my eyes and I, too weary to look away, let him. "I'm sorry ya can't go home." He said quietly.

"What home? You mean my family or Isabelle?"

"Either, I'm sorry yer stuck here."

"Well it doesn't matter I don't want to go to my family and Isabelle's probably let town by now."

"What?" Spot's voice snapped like a whip.

"Huh? What'd I say?"

"Isabelle's leaving town?"

I realized my mistake and instantly wanted to take it back but then I saw this opportunity as a good thing. Now I had an excuse to tell Spot about the war that was brewing. "Uh, um….Spot, I've got something to tell you."

"I think ya do."

"I ran into Isabelle…"

"And?"

"And I kinda told her that," I looked at my hands unable to look at him any longer. "I told her that you guys knew it was her."

Spot stood and kicked the bunk bed, "Damn it, Bethany. Why'd ya do that?"

"I-I was scared."

"But now we don't know who she was working for, we can't solve the problem."

"Spot, I'm not finished." He stopped pacing and nodded for me to continue. "The Bronx. She was working for Spike, the Bronx is out to get you. And they've got Queens with them. And probably Staten Island by now. She said they're preparing for a war."

"There can't be a war. They haven't declared it yet." Spot muttered.

"What?"

He spoke a little louder, "It's like an unwritten newsie rule, ya declare when yer at war with someone."

"Maybe their preparing in advanced?" I suggested.

"No, that's not how it works. Yer supposed ta declare it and then start gathering people. That way everyone has a chance ta decide whose side they're on."

"Look, I'm just telling you what she told me."

"I gotta get word out ta Jacky-boy." Spot seemed to be talking to himself again, but I could here every word. "Then Ise gotta talk ta Midtown, Harlem, East Side, Coney Island, and Long Island. Everyone's gotta know that Spike's playing dirty."

"Spot?"

"Yeah?" He said turning back to me.

"Is a newsie war like a real war? Are there guns and…people dieing?"

He looked me up and down, "Don't worry 'bout it. Goils ain't involved in these things."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Just go ta sleep, sweetheart."

"It's not even night yet."

"Then run around for a long time, get real tired, and go ta sleep early." I flinched at his harsh tone. "I'm sorry." He said softening, "Here's what ya gotta know, things are just gonna get stressful for a while and I ain't gonna have much time ta spend with ya. We can still sell together, tomorrow ya start selling by the way, but that's it. Our lessons have ta stop."

"Whatever." I said, still not in the mood to protest. Spot left and I suddenly felt very alone. I couldn't go see my family, Spot had business to take care of, Rose was in Manhattan, and Rebel was…well you know. Unconsciously I made my way out of the lodging house. Everything looked the same but it all felt so different. I let my feet lead the way as I looked up at the dark, cloudy sky. It could threaten me all it wanted but I wasn't going to turn back around and go back inside.

My eyes glazed over as I realized where I was. There were big dirt mounds with white crosses at the head. Some how I'd ended up in the newsies' makeshift graveyard. Tears streamed down my face as I looked at the twenty or so graves. I began to walk down the row reading the names that had been neatly printed on the crosses. "Jane 'Sunshine' Marker" was followed by "Eric 'Junior' Cohen". The graves varied in size and it was evident which of the people beneath had been mere children.

I stopped as something caught my eye, "Jennifer 'Angel' Emerson" and next to it "Nicolas 'Rebel' Emerson". That's when I lost it. My heart felt as if someone was yanking on it, trying desperately to pull it out of my body. My sobs echoced through the noiseless graveyard. I felt weak and unable to hold myself so I gently sat down in the dirt, not caring that my skirt was being ruined.

Clutching my face I tried desperately to regain control of myself but I failed miserably. "Rebel." I whispered, "Why'd you leave me? I need you." My breaths came out ragged and my face became sodden with the salty water that was my tears. A hand rested on my shoulder and I turned to look at the wretched face of a girl who'd lost everyone special to her.

Ditz sat down by me and took my uninjured hand in hers. Silent tears streaked her face as she stared at the graves before us. "We have to stay strong." She said squeezing my hand. "If we don't then all's lost." I nodded. "Bethany, when I think of all the people I've lost it hurts. It hurts so much I sometimes fear my heart will stop working because of the pain it's in." She took a slow, deep breath. "But I stay strong, knowing that they loved me and that they would want me to move on." Ditz looked me in the eyes, "He loved you. He loved you very, very much. But now ya've got ta move on." And right then and there I promised myself I would. No matter what it took I would move on.

**SO SAD RIGHT? I'm ready for you all to hate me because Rebel died but don't be brutal please. I loved Rebel! _I _was sad when he died. Yeah well so REVIEW! **

**FACT OF WEEK: Aaron Lohr (MUSH) was in the movie RENT. He played Steve. YEP! **


	19. Brother?

**I'm glad so many people liked the last chapter, I thought it was a little emo but I guess it was good. Sorry I didn't post this yesterday, I was off having the callback from hell. (I totally bombed) But today I was really hyper and so here's the chapter.   
**

**It's less emo...**

* * *

It was hard trying to move on after Rebel's death. I missed him so much I could barely stand it. But slowly the pain began to fade, I still thought of him often but when I did it didn't hurt as much. Ditz took a big role in helping. It was strange at first, because we'd never been exactly friendly, but after a while it became second nature. She didn't seem the girl she'd been when I met her, instead she was lonely and vulnerable and I was someone who understood what she was going through.

Spot tried to help. He wasn't very good but at least he tried. Part of the problem was that he always left me to go do "leader stuff." Sometimes I wished he'd take me with him, at least then I wouldn't be alone. But Spot was good for one thing; he was teaching me how to sell papers. At first I was terrible because I flat out refused to lie but then…well let's just say that not having enough money for food will make people do crazy things.

As Spot and I stood there selling our papers a couple of what looked like college boys approached me. "How much?" One boy asked, pointing to my papers.

"A penny a pape." I replied sweetly.

"I'll take one." The boy fished out a nickel and held it out, "Got any change?"

"Nope." I lied, using the oldest newsie trick in the world.

"Well then I guess I'll have to take five of them." I counted out five papers and handed them to the boy.

"Thank you sir."

"Rupert Malloy." He said.

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Rupert Malloy." The name was familiar but I couldn't quite place it.

"Oh, uh Bethany."

"Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, likewise."

"Rupert, hurry it up." Rupert's friend turned and his eyes locked on me. I gasped and nearly dropped my papers.

"Bethany?" He asked.

"Jonathan?" I literally jumped on him and engulfed him in the biggest hug ever. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in London."

"Yes well I decided I missed New York to much. What about you? Last I heard you were living with a friend and working as a waitress. Now you're a newsboy or rather a newsgirl."

"Newsie." I corrected. "I'm a newsie. And a lot has happened since you left."

"Do they know you're here?" Jonathan asked and I knew exactly to whom he was referring: mom and dad.

"Not exactly…"

"Uh, would someone care to fill me in?" Rupert asked, staring from me to Jonathan.

"Right, I almost forgot," Jonathan said shaking his dark hair out of his face. "Rupert this is my sister, Bethany Fullmer."

"What?" Rupert's eyes widened. "Oh wow. But you're a…"

I giggled, "I know, I'm not what you expected am I? Yeah well my parents aren't too pleased with the way I turned out either." This was true. My mother had wanted me to stay with her at home until I married but I always had a rebellious streak. I was kind of like the black sheep of the family. Don't get me wrong, I love the parties and the elegant gowns, I just always liked being in control of myself. So as you can imagine, no boy would want me for a bride. I was a girl with a mind and I wasn't even pretty. How sad is that?

"Don't be stupid Bethy, you were always father's favorite."

"Uh, 'were' being the operative word. I don't think I'm still the favorite, after all I left the family to become a waitress…you still think they're proud?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well you aren't a waitress anymore are you?" Jonathan replied smart-alecky. He looked over my shoulder and his hazel eyes sparkled, "Uh-oh we have a visitor."

"Hey, Bethy, these boys harassin' ya?" Spot asked, approaching in his leader-y manner. Papers under his left arm, cane dangling menacingly from his belt, sleeves rolled up to show muscle, and to top it all of his cap was pulled so low you could barely see his face. Yep, that was Spot Conlon for you.

"No, uh Spot this is Rupert Malloy," I said indicating to the redhead boy. Rupert was at least a head taller than Spot but that didn't stop Spot from glaring and the sizing him up. "And this is…"

"Jonathan Fullmer. I'm Bethany's brother." Jonathan extended a hand to Spot, who regarded it closely, and then, as I watched in horror, spit in his hand and took Jonathan's. Rupert and I both had looks of disgust but Jonathan seemed to find it rather amusing. "You're a newsie aren't you?"

"Yeah, I is." Spot said, "What's it too ya?"

"Nothing, I just knew these guys when I was younger. They were newsies, used to spit shake as well."

"Those guys got a name?" I asked wondering if I knew them.

"Yeah, um." Jonathan snapped his fingers, something he often did when he was thinking, "Rage and…uh, Whiplash. Yeah, Rage and Whiplash."

"Huh, I've never heard of them." I said.

"I have," Spot smirked as if he knew something I didn't, which he did, "Theyse Staten Island newsies. Rage is actually the leadah down there. How'd ya guys meet?"

Jonathan smiled, "Bethany probably won't remember this. One day when I was about 10 we, me and Bethy, were walking home from the park and Bethy tripped and fell straight into a newsie."

"Wait!" I smiled, "I do remember this!"

* * *

_"Jonathan I don't want to go home!" _

_"Bethy, we have to; mother will have a fit if we miss dinner. Besides don't you want to see if Papa brought you anything from his trip?" _

_"No," Seven year old Bethany replied sullenly. _

_"And why is that?" _

_"Because he promised me that he'd stop leaving for long business trips. A present is his way of making himself feel less guilty." _

_Jonathan rolled his eyes, "You know why he takes those trips. If he didn't then we wouldn't be living like we are, or dressing like we are-"_

_"I could live without the clothes! This dress is so itchy I just want to rip if off and run around naked." _

_"Bethany!" Jonathan cried out, shocked by her audacity. _

_"Well it's true." She itched ferociously and missed the step from the sidewalk to the street. "AH!" She screeched as she fell. Luckily there was something soft and mushy to land on. _

_"Ooof." The object said and it was then that Bethany realized that the soft, mushy, pillow-type thing was a boy. _

_"Oh, I'm so sorry." She said, hastily rolling off of him._

_"No problem." He said. Jonathan was to busy laughing to be of assistance so she pushed herself up off the ground. Bethany turned to help the boy but saw that another little boy was helping him up. _

_Always the one to make friends, Bethany extended a hand, "Hi, I'm Bethany." She said in her overly perky demeanor. _

_"Uh Ise Whiplash." The blonde boy took Bethany's hand and briefly shook it. _

_"And you are?" She asked the other boy. _

_"Rage." He was not much older than Bethany herself, perhaps 8 or 9 but he **seemed** so much older. Maybe it was the cold glint in his eyes or his clipped tones, but Bethany didn't like him very much. _

_"Well I'm very pleased to meet you." She said, doing a small curtsey. _

_"Yeah, uh back at ya." Whiplash said, clearly uncomfortable with the situation. _

_Jonathan had finally composed himself, "Hi, I'm Jonathan." _

_Rage stared at him for a second before spitting in his hand and extending it, "Rage." Jonathan frowned but spit in his own hand and shook. _

_"I want to do it!" Bethany said, so she spit in her hand and extended it to Whiplash. He laughed but followed her lead. _

_"There," He said, lightening up a little, "Now yer like a real newsie." _

_"Except she's a goil. And she ain't dirt poor, living on the streets, and starving." Rage sure did know how to kill the mood. _

* * *

"Are you all like that?" I asked Spot, referring to Rage's fun-squashing-ness.

"Nah, just us leadah's."

I shook my head in mock sadness, "And I thought you were one of a kind."

Spot rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Look Bethany I gotta go, do ya want me ta walk ya back ta the lodging house?"

I looked from my brother to Spot and then back to my brother, "No thanks, I think I'm gonna spend some time with Jonathan."

"Right, suit yerself." Spot said some what bitterly. I wanted to ask why he was mad but by the time I'd turned towards him, he was gone.

"He seems…" Jonathan was at a loss for words.

I laughed, "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"So Bethany, would you care to join us for lunch?" Rupert invited.

"Really?" I asked somewhat excitedly, "But uh," I looked down at my dirty clothes, I was hardly dressed to go anywhere with them. "Do you think I could change first?"

"Sure, why don't we meet back here at 5 and we'll all go to dinner. How's that sound?"

"Sounds great!"

"And why don't you bring Spot along?" Jonathan suggested, smiling somewhat evilly.

"I-I don't really think that such a good idea." Lord only knows what would happen if I did bring Spot.

"Come on Bethy, I want to get to know your boyfriend a little. Is that so wrong?"

My heart sank at the mention of 'my boyfriend'. I knew Jonathan didn't know about Rebel but some how it still made me mad that he'd brought the subject up. "Spot's not my boyfriend," I said quietly.

"Whatever you say," Jonathan replied sarcastically, completely missing the sadness in my voice. "So be here, at 5 with Spot."

"I'm not bringing Spot!"

"Then bring a friend and make sure she's pretty."

"Pig!" I yelled at their retreating backs. I sighed and made my way back to the lodging house, wishing that I'd taken Spot up on his offer. As I continued to walk I noticed the sound of footsteps falling in step with me. Now normally I wouldn't have thought anything about it (the streets are busy there's bound to be one person behind me) but the funny thing was that I thought I was walking alone. I was off the busy streets, preferring to take side streets, so now it was strange. I quickened my pace and heard the footsteps fallow suit. My heart was pounding in my throat and I didn't know what to do.

It was some what of a relief when I the person spoke. "And exactly why couldn't you take me with you?"

I jumped around and clutched my chest, "Jesus Christ, Spot!" I glared, "Were you trying to scare me to death?"

"You didn't answer my question." He had one hand on his cane and a look of anger on his face.

"What was the question again?"

"Why couldn't you take me with you?" Spot repeated slowly.

"What are you talking about?"

"To dinner with yer brother and that Malloy guy. Ya told them ya didn't think it was a good idea ta bring me, I wanna know why?"

"You heard that?" I asked not sure if I was angry or okay with the fact that he'd been spying on us.

"Yeah I did and I want an answer."

"I-I just…" But I didn't know why. It was a good question, why had I been so reluctant to bring Spot? Did I think he was going to cause trouble? Did I think he was going to do something offensive or vulgar? Well of course he would, this is Spot Conlon! But Jonathan could plainly see what Spot was like and he'd still invited him.

"Yer ashamed." He said quietly.

"Of what?"

"Of me, of the newsies. Yer ashamed because ya don't want Rupert Malloy seeing ya with someone like me."

"What does Rupert have to do with any of this?" I asked mystified.

"Oh don't give me that crap." Spot held a newspaper in my face and on the front page I saw a family of redheads, "Rupert Malloy, his father's Chief Justice of the United States. Rupert just started going to the University."

"I knew I recognized his name!" I said to myself. "Look Spot, I'm not ashamed of you, I-"

"If ya aren't ashamed of me then take me ta dinner with ya."

"NO!" I shouted quickly. I could feel my fury growing by the second. "Why are you making such a big deal about this?"

"Because yer being an ungrateful, little-"

"OH! Don't even Spot Conlon. I NEVER asked to be here. I never WANTED to be a newsie! My life was perfectly fine until you showed up. I had a good job, good friends, and I was making myself useful. Until you showed up I'd never known heart break or real pain or any other horrible thing I've experienced since coming here. And I can't help but think none of this would have happened if you stupid newsies would learn be behave like people and not barbarians."

"That's funny, since it was yer roommate who started all this." He shot back.

"She never would have gotten involved if you hadn't broken her heart." I screeched.

"It's not my fault I'm so damn irresistible."

"Egotistical is more like it." I was so angry I could practically feel the heat radiating off my face, "God I hate being around you!"

"THEN LEAVE!"

"MAKE ME!"

"MAYBE I WILL." He growled.

I stared in shock. "Are you throwing me out?"

"Get yer stuff, I want ya out of the lodging house before nightfall."

Tears stung my eyes. "You can't just-"

"I CAN DO WHAT EVER THE HELL I WANT!" He yelled, "I'm Spot fucking Conlon remember."

"Spot please," my voice cracked, "I have no where to go."

"That's not my problem." I bit my cheek and tried to keep from crying, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing how much he'd hurt me.

"Right well I'll just…go get my stuff." In two seconds flat our conversation had gone from mildly annoying to painstakingly heartbreaking. As I slowly packed my stuff I began to wonder what I was going to miss more, the newsies or Spot himself? Sure I liked the newsies, for the most part, and I'd be sad to leave them but was it the fact that I was leaving them or the fact that _Spot_ had thrown me out that had me breaking inside. It seemed that all the guys I'd ever trusted had let me down. "No," I whispered to myself, "Rebel didn't." My father had let me down on numerous occasions, my brother let me down when he left for London, and now Spot had let me down when I needed him the most.

Tears rolled down my cheeks and I hastily wiped them as someone approached. "Oh, stop crying, ya don't have ta leave." I looked to see Spot rolling his eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked angrily.

"I thought it over and decided not ta throw ya out."

"Well thanks for the offer but I _want_ to go." My stubbornness got the better of me, I wanted to stay (boy did I want to) but I wasn't going to stay if he didn't really want me to.

"Bethany come on, we both know ya don't."

"I do to, so go away and I'll finish packing."

Spot heaved an agitated sigh, "What do I have ta do ta get ya ta stay?"

"There's nothing you can do."

"Nothing?"

"Actually…" I grinned, he'd hate this, "I want you to apologize and then beg me to stay."

"Hell no!"

"Fine! Then leave me alone so I can pack."

Spot growled and gritted his teeth, "Bethany I'm…I'm…"

"Yes Spot?" I asked innocently.

"I'm sorry." He said pointedly not looking at me.

"What was that I couldn't quite hear you?"

He glared, "Ya heard."

"Okay, I did." I smiled a little, this was fun. "Are you forgetting something?"

He rolled his eyes, "Will ya please stay?"

"That was pathetic, worse begging I've ever heard. You better do it right or I just might leave."

"Please, please stay?" He said, clasping his hands together in a very unenthusiastic manner.

"Get down on your knees."

"What?"

"You heard me," I giggled.

"Bethany…"

"DOWN!"

Reluctantly Spot dropped to his knees, "Bethany will you please, please stay?"

I smiled broadly, "Why yes, I would love to stay." Spot grumbled as he trudged away. "Wait, Spot!"

He turned back towards me, "Yeah?"

"You can come. Tonight, I mean, you can come if you want."

"Nah, I don't think so."

"Why not?"

He shrugged, "Not my kinda thing."

"Are you telling me that this whole time you were offended that I wouldn't take you to something YOU WOULDN'T HAVE GONE TO ANWAYS!"

He smirked upon seeing the look on my face. "Pretty much."

"You're mean." I said childishly. Again Spot started to leave and again I stopped him. "What changed your mind?"

"About making ya leave?" I nodded. "Well once I'd calmed down I thought about and realized that…that…" He seemed to be struggling, I think it was between staying the arrogant jerk Spot Conlon, or breaking his reputation and saying what he wanted to, "I didn't want you to leave. Since ya've been here things have been a lot…nicer."

"Nicer?"

Spot refused to look me in the eye, "The boys have been fighting less, and the goils are more ladylike, as if we were all judging them against ya."

My jaw dropped, "The girls are trying to behave?"

Spot chuckled, "Believe it or not this is them on their good behavior."

"Huh." There was a pause in which I lay back on my bed, "I really had this effect on them?"

He nodded, "Well on the goils at least, I don't know if its coincidence that the boys aren't fighting or not."

"How about you Spot?"

"What about me?"

"What effect have I had on you?"

"None."

I looked at him quizzically, "Really? I haven't had ANY effect on you? At all?" He shook his head.

"I beg to differ." Both Spot and I turned to see Rose causally leaning against the door.

"When'd ya get here?" I asked, jumping up to hug her.

"A while ago." She shrugged.

"What do ya mean 'ya beg ta differ'?" Spot asked staring at her with narrowed eyes.

"Oh please, don't even try ta pretend that Bethy here hasn't changed ya."

"She hasn't." He said defensively.

"Yes she has, when was the last time ya taught some one ta fight and they didn't have ta give ya anything in return?" Rose smirked at Spot's discomfort. "For yer information," She turned to me, "Yer the first. Yer also the first person he's taught ta sell."

"Well who else was gonna help her?" Spot asked.

"Speaking of helping people," Rose continued, "we all know that without Bethany ya nevah would have gotten Rebel a doctor. Ya would have just left him."

"She paid for the doctor with her own money."

"That doesn't matter, ya've still nevah done it."

"So what? It's not like I changed a whole lot, just a few good deeds."

"One more thing," Rose said smiling deviously. "Spot when was the last time ya got any?" I was shocked at Rose's daring but was nonetheless interested in where this conversation was going.

"What? What's Bethany got ta do with that?"

She shrugged, "Maybe nothing, I'm just saying that since she's been around ya haven't been with any goils. And it's very unlike ya."

"How do _you_ know I haven't been with any goils?" He challenged.

"Have ya?" I thought I might be sick if he said he had. Spot was in a way my best friend and the thought of him and some girl going at it in the darkness of his room was enough to make me want to sit down.

"Actually I have," He said smirking.

"You've what?" I screeched. "I've never seen you with any girls!"

"Sure ya have, ya saw me with Sugah."

"But you were just walking, you weren't doing anything."

"At the moment no but we did eventually get there."

I stuck my tongue out in disgust, "Ew! Spot's I don't wanna here about that."

"I figured as much and that's why I kept the goils a secret."

"How many?" I asked looking at my feet.

"5."

My eyes widened in shock and my anger overloaded, "You've been with 5 different girls behind my back!"

"Behind yer back?" His anger was reaching dangerous heights, "Bethany, just so ya know, we ain't going out. Ya got no right ta tell me who I can and can't see and what I can or can't do with them!"

Rose backed away timidly. "I think I'm just gonna-"

"I thought we were friends! Don't you tell your friends when you've got a new girl?" I asked incredulously.

"If I'd gotten a new goil I would have told ya!"

"So what are you telling me? All those girls were just- just toys? Something for you to play with?"

"Exactly!"

"I…I'm leaving," I said and started for the door.

"Ya forgot yer stuff." Spot yelled to me.

"I'M COMING BACK YOU IDIOT!"

* * *

**Yeah so there's the chapter...REVIEW if you love me! REVIEW if you don't! Don't really care just REVIEW!**


	20. Just My Luck

**Sorry this took so long, I was having writers block and then when I finally figured out what to do I didn't have any time to write. So yeah that's my excuse. **

* * *

Just my luck, the moment I stepped out of the lodging house it had begun to snow, another reminder of the ever daunting season of winter. Along with the snow, there was the lack of people on the streets, the fact that the lodging house had become so cold that I wore my coat inside, and finally a lack of water because the pipes had frozen. Ah, yes the wonderful season of winter. "Stupid Spot…stupid boy, stupid, stupid, stupid," I complained to myself.

"Ya've really got ta learn some new adjectives." Rose said coming up behind me. "Spot is plenty of things, but stupid ain't one of them."

"Huh, fooled me."

"Ha ha," She rolled her eyes, "Ya know yer starting ta sound like one of his bitter old girlfriends."

"That's not funny."

"But it's true."

"I don't know what it is, he just…makes me wanna scream and rip someone's hair out, preferably his. Not all the time but enough to where I can't be around him for much more than five minutes."

"What happened ya guys were getting along so well?"

"I…I dunno, ever since I told him about the Bronx he's been really testy." I figured Jack had told his newsies about the problem just as Spot had, "Which is understandable but still rather annoying. But enough about Spot, what about you?"

"What about me?" She asked.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh right, I came ta tell Spot that next Friday we wanna have the Christmas party."

"Christmas party?"

"Yeah, a few of people come down to Manhattan and we have a little party. There's presents, food, and of course mistletoe." She giggled and elbowed me. "I know the whole idea is sort of juvenile but its tradition, we've been doing it as long as I can remember. So ya'll come right?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, everyone gets ta invite a guest. I want ya ta come."

"Thanks that's real sweet…"

"I feel a 'but' coming on."

I bit my lip, "I don't think I can."

"Why not? Don't worry, Spot'll let ya go because well, he'll be there!"

"Really?" I asked and then almost smacked myself. I'm supposed to be mad at him. Oh well, I guess when someone's that cute it's hard to stay mad for long. What? Where'd that come from?

"Yup and I'm willing ta bet he'd want ya ta come."

"I wouldn't go so far as to say that but…if Spot'll be there then I guess I can go."

"Yeah! Oh my gosh, we are gonna have so much fun! Okay ya have ta help me pick out my dress…" I tuned Rose out as she hopped excitedly around. I was happy for her, really I was, but I couldn't help but be a little depressed. The last party I went to was with Rebel and now not only would I not have a date but I'd be forced to sit by myself as Rose would probably have other friends to visit with. "Are ya listening ta me?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. What'd you say?"

"I asked if ya were busy tonight."

"Actually I'm having dinner with my brother and his friend."

Rose's face fell, "Damn. And ya have a brother!"

"Hey," I suddenly had an idea, "Why don't you come with me?"

"For real?" She asked looking excited once more.

"Yeah, it'll be fun." I began to doubt that as Rose and I went to meet Jonathan. The more I thought about it the more likely it seemed that he'd try to talk me into going home. But as weird as it was, I liked being a newsie. And anything was better than home.

I smiled when Jonathan came into view. He and Rupert were probably wearing the oldest, dirtiest clothes they could find, so as to not make me feel awkward, but they still looked wealthy. Rose and I on the other hand were wearing our best dresses and yet we still looked poor. "Hey Bethy," Jonathan said as he pulled me into a hug.

"Hey," I smiled and turned to Rupert, "Good to see you."

"You too," He said. I felt a tap on my shoulder, a small reminder that Rose was with me.

"Right, this is my friend Rose. Rose, this is my brother Jonathan and his friend Rupert Malloy."

"Nice ta meet ya." She said smiling shyly and shaking their hands.

My brother rubbed his hands together in a way that made me slightly worried. Whenever he did this it was usually followed by something horrible, it was like his evil twitch. "Okay so tonight I thought we'd let you ladies choose our dinner spot." Huh, I was wrong.

Rose and I looked at each other and together replied, "Papa Romano's."

Jonathan smiled, "I know precisely where that is."

Rupert looked a little confused, "Papa Romano's was the restaurant I used to work at." I explained, "It's got great Italian food. The prices are a little steep on a newsies budget so of course we never go there." Rose pulled me back behind the boys as we started to walk. "What?" I whispered.

"Ya nevah told me ya had a good-looking brother!" She said and playfully smacked my arm. I rolled my eyes and laughed. Dinner was…well fun, actually. It started rocky because Rose felt awkward and out of place but after Rupert knocked his cup over the second time and succeeded in covering himself in the contents, she seemed to lighten up. Really, by this time, I was beginning to question how Rupert got into the university. Sweet as he was, he showed no signs of having a brain inside that pretty little head of his. I suppose his father's name was enough to get him in.

Jonathan seemed distracted throughout dinner. I knew something was up when he suggested that Rupert walk with Rose and he walk me home. Rose and Rupert happily agreed and set off together. In silence Jonathan and I began our trek. "So you seem to enjoy your new life." He said looking at the stars that were beginning to appear.

"Yes, I do."

"You know mother and father wouldn't approve of it." I nodded noiselessly. "I frankly, could care less. It's your life, if you want to live it as a poor newsgirl so be it."

"Well I'm glad I have your approval." Not that it would matter if you didn't approve, I added silently.

"But there is something that worries me. This lodging house of yours, does it have separate sections for boys and girls?"

"No," I said quietly, not liking where this was going.

"So you sleep in the same room as some 50 teenage boys?"

"They're not all teenagers and they're not all boys."

"But enough of them are. Bethy, I just want to keep your," He struggled for the right word, "…virtue safe."

"My virtue." I repeated. "I can't believe you. Do you think I am some foolish girl who gives herself to anyone?" I asked angrily, "I thought you knew me better than that."

"Bethy I meant-" I cut him off not caring what he had to say.

"What do you think I am so daft as to give something that important away to the first guy who says he loves me?"

"No, I-"

"For your information, I have spent over two months with these boys and not ONCE have I been tempted to do anything!"

"LISTEN TO ME!" He yelled.

"What?" I cried my snappish tones making him glare.

"Of course I know you wouldn't do anything like that. I was trying to make sure THEY hadn't tried anything."

"Oh." I suddenly felt very foolish for assuming the worst of him.

"Yeah. I know what goes on in a guys mind, believe me, I _am_ a guy. I don't trust any of those boys, especially that Spot character. "

"Spot?"

Jonathan nodded, "He seems like the kind of guy who isn't used to being turned down."

"No, he's not." I agreed.

"He also seems like the kind of guy who would do anything for a chance at your…virtue."

"Are you referring to me personally or girls in general?"

"Well girls in general but mostly I'm talking about you."

"Don't worry about it Jonathan, Spot's like my other big brother."

"So he's never tried anything?"

"Nope, nothing that I can remember." Jonathan nodded absentmindedly before turning and engulfing me in a hug. "What was that for?"

"Does a brother need a reason to hug his precious baby sister?" He asked smiling innocently.

"I guess not."

"You know, you really are quite an odd ball."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically.

"No it's kind of a good thing. I know lots of girls who wish they had the ability to choose their own paths but I don't think I know any who have in reality done it."

"You know me."

"Yes, I do." We walked silently for moments, both content to just be in each others company. "Are you happy?" His voice was so soft I almost missed it.

"Yeah, I am. Really happy," When I wasn't fighting with Spot or watching my boyfriend die, that is. But I was happy. Really happy, the happiest I think I'd ever been.

"Then I won't try to convince you to come home. I know you weren't happy there."

"It wasn't that I wasn't happy, I just had no control. Everyday was planned, the people I associated with, the clothes I wore, the things I ate. They were all chosen by someone else. I could have stayed if I had wanted to but I didn't. I _like_ the thrill of not knowing when I'm going to get my next meal; I _like_ the fact that I have to work for what I want. It gives me a sense of purpose."

"It sounds to me that you see this as some sort of game."

"No, it's not a game, its real life. I'm just a terribly optimistic."

"Would you still be as happy if you had no home to return to when things got hard?"

I stopped and looked at Jonathan, "Do you remember the last time I was home?"

"Yeah, a couple of months ago, right before I left for London."

"Exactly, I was there for you. Do you remember the last time I was home before that?"

He thought about it, "No, I don't."

"That's because there wasn't a last time. I left home and I haven't been back since. Only to say goodbye to you." Once more we were engulfed in silence, a silence that followed us the rest of the way. As we reached the lodging house I decided to speak, "Will you visit again any time soon?"

"Yes," Jonathan nodded, "I'll probably be by next week, make sure you're being treated right." He pulled something out of his pocket and placed it in my hand. I looked down at the money in front of me, eyes wide.

"Jonathan how much is this?"

"It's about twenty dollars, just in case."

"I can't take this."

"Nonsense, consider it an early Christmas present."

I smiled knowing there was no point in refusing the money, "Thanks Jonathan." I gave him a hug and started through the door. "See you next week?" He merely nodded and then began to walk away. I wrapped my arms around myself as I entered the LH. Believe it or not, it seemed to be colder in there than it did outside. Shivering I made my way through hustle and bustle of the boys' poker game. A loud, rambunctious bunch they were. I slowly headed for my bed only to be stopped by a warm hand. "Yes?" I asked turning.

"Can I talk to you for a minute, alone?"

"Spot, I really don't feel up to another argument." But he looked so serious that I finally agreed. Catcalls and whistles followed us, as we climbed the stairs to his room, but one look from Spot and everyone went silent. "Well?" I asked, sitting down on his bed.

"Look…it's about earlier."

"I figured as much." I replied coolly.

"I…" He sat down by my right. "I didn't want ya ta upset ya so I kept the goils a secret."

"You already that."

"Right." Spot said, now looking out his window. "I've nevah had a friend like ya before. A goil friend, well a friend that was a goil, I mean." He was rambling and I could help but notice how cute it was to see the mighty Spot Conlon trip over his own words. "I wasn't sure what I was supposed ta do. I figured if ya didn't know about the goils then everything would be alright."

"That was a stupid assumption Spot. You should have just told me, I would have taken it fine."

"But ya see, when ya did find out, ya didn't take it at all fine."

"I was mad that you had kept them a secret." I lied. Actually I was mad that there had been girls in the first place but I wasn't about to tell him that.

"Oh. Well…I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"If it'll make ya feel bettah, next time I have a goil ya'll be the first ta know." Spot smirked.

I laughed, "Thanks." But somewhere inside I knew this wouldn't make it better.

"Come on, let's get down ta the pokah game before people start talking." Spot offered me a hand up, one I gladly took but nearly gasped at the jolt I felt. The moment our hands met something came over me, sort of like a….warmness. The warmness lingered long after Spot's hand had left.

"You know, I've never actually played poker."

"Ya haven't?" He asked as we walked down the stairs.

"Nope, I've watched you guys play it but I've never joined in."

"Then it's about time ya learn." Spot sat down at a table with about 4 guys. There was Harvard, Romeo, a boy I vaguely remember being introduced as Smokes, and one I didn't know at all. "Smalls, get up." A big boy, Smalls I assumed, grunted but left his seat. Spot indicated for me to sit next to him. "Deal." Spot said nodding to Romeo, who was holding the cards.

"Ya playing?" He asked me.

"Yep." Against my liking I noticed a few boys' ears prick up at this. They all made their way over to the table to watch. Romeo began to deal. I looked at my cards, not sure what to do.

Spot noticed this, "Don't worry, I'll teach ya as we play." Then he turned to the boys, "We ain't betting this game." The nodded and began to study their own cards. With Spot's help I managed to survive the first game. Something that was much easier said than done, there were so many terms and such that I didn't understand. I meekly followed what Spot told me and prayed he wasn't trying to mess me up. At the end I was holding a pair of 7's.

"That's not fair, you all got really good cards." I complained.

"I tried," Spot said putting his hands up in defeat, "But apparently ya have no luck whatsoever."

"Phh." I folded my arms over my chest.

"Still up for another game?" Harvard asked, his eyes twinkling through his spectacles.

"Yes." I answered immediately. I was going to win a game if it killed me.

"We're betting this time." Romeo said smiling.

"I know." My stubbornness out weighed my desire to keep my money. Once more the cards were dealt; once more I had no idea what to do. All the bets were placed before Spot leaned over my right shoulder. I clutched my cards possessively to my chest. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Helping ya." He said looking confused.

"Then you'd be cheating."

He rolled his eyes, "If ya don't let me help ya, then yer gonna lose."

"That's not true. Ise gonna help her." A small Italian boy popped up on my left.

"Joker!" I yelped, surprised, "I haven't seen you in a while."

He shrugged, "Been down in Harlem, trying ta get them ta join our side of the war." Joker pulled up a seat next to me, "Okay show me yer cards." I showed him my cards and he immediately told me to fold. "Wow, haven't seen a hand that crappy since…huh, can't remember when."

"Joker, don't swear." I reprimanded.

"Yes, ma'am." I sulked as Spot one the game, sending a smirk in my direction.

"New game." I demanded. The cards were dealt as I grumbled under my breath, "I hate poker." Joker looked at my cards and started coaching me through. Suddenly he took a sharp breath. "Don't know how ya didn't it but that's a straight flush." He whispered excitedly.

I hardly knew what that meant but I could tell it was good, "I love poker!" I said very audibly and very eagerly. The surrounding boys, and by this time there were quiet a few, took one look at me before bursting into laughter, even Spot chuckled. "What?" I asked sensing I had just done something very stupid.

"That is the worst pokah face, I evah saw." Smokes said laughing so hard he had to extinguish his cigarette in fear of burning something unintentionally. I flushed with embarrassment and silently waited for the game to continue. At the end of what seemed like a never ending game we each revealed our cards. The boys slowly showed their cards, each spending a great deal of time doing it in a sly way. I was last and when it came my turn I threw my cards down, in a half-hazard manner. My spirit for the game was squashed.

"What the hell?"

"How'd she manage!" An eruption of noise followed my card revealing.

"What? What'd I do now?" I asked fearing the worse.

"Ya won, that's what." Spot growled.

"Really?" I looked at Joker, who was nodding vehemently, "YES!" I did a little dance, not caring that everyone was either laughing or staring, before taking the money. "My work here is done." I smiled and flounced off to my bed. Yes, I actually flounced. A mutter of disbelief followed me but now that I was 3 dollars richer, nothing could bring me down. I knew what I'd use the money on, Christmas presents. I wanted to get something for Jonathan, Rose, Joker, and maybe a something for Spot. Just maybe. I figured with the money Jonathan gave me and my 3 dollars, I'd definitely be able to afford some nice stuff. Suddenly, I was looking forward the Christmas a lot more.

* * *

**So Christmas, huh. I'm starting to wonder where Thanksgiving went but you know what, we're just going to ignore that little glitch. Funny this about that poker game in the story...yeah it actually happened. Bethany: me; Spot: that guy from math; Romeo, Smokes, and Harvard: My good friend Lydia; Everyone else: my math class. And yes I did actually, in the middle of the game, yell "I love poker!" It was funny. **


	21. Martyr

**Sorry this is so late, I meant to update Thursday I swear. But on Thursday I decided to go to homecoming, which happened to be Saturday. So I had to get my dress and all that jazz. And ya...but I must say, IT WAS SO WORTH IT! I loved the whole night, from laura's house to denny's (lol heather you'll so get that) it was fun. **

**Right but here's the chapter...**

* * *

Spot and I had finished selling early (apparently find the mayor's son with a prostitute made a good headline) and decided to enjoy winter. The snow crunched below our shoes, I cringed when the wetness seeped through the thin soles as we walked down the street. "I feel bad for those children with no shoes." 

Spot nodded, "Me too, I can barely stand this, dunno how they do it."

We walked in comfortable silence, looking in the shops that lined the street. I paused briefly in front of a bookstore. "Spot, do you think we could go in?"

He looked at the shop, "Why?" I swear if I had been looking at him, he would have been staring at me like I was crazy.

"Never mind, we don't have to. I just… miss reading that's all."

"Miss it? Ya do it everyday. Ya think I don't notice ya sitting there reading the pape instead of selling it?" A blushed crept onto my face and I looked down at my feet. Spot chuckled, "Reading ain't something ta be ashamed of."

"I know." I said gazing longingly into the bookstore's window.

He stared at me for a moment before, "Alright, five minutes."

"Yes!" I pushed the door open and walked into the musty old store. Inhaling deeply I smiled.

"What?" Spot asked.

"Don't you just love the smell of books?"

Again the "she's crazy" look flashed across his face, "I didn't know they had their own smell." I shook my head and began to look around. There were rows and rows of dusty old books; fiction, nonfiction, biographies, mysteries, romances. You name it, the store had it. I stopped very suddenly causing Spot, who had been right on my tail, to crash into me. "God damn it, woman!" But I paid him no attention. In front of me stood the complete works of William Shakespeare.

Memories of my mother reading me his sonnets flooded back to me, "Desire is death." I whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's from a sonnet." I said reaching for the book of sonnets in front of me.

"What's a sonnet?"

My eyes widened and I nearly dropped the book, "You've got to be kidding me." Spot shrugged and a small blush formed, if that's even possible. "Well, I do say. Never did I think I'd see you blush Mr. Conlon."

"Oh shut up." He grumbled.

"What? There's nothing wrong with blushing, I do it all the time."

Spot rolled his eyes, "Can ya just tell me what the hell a sonnet is."

"It's a type of poem." I smiled, "You do know what a poem is right?"

"Yes," He sneered, "I know what a poem is."

"Just checking." I started flipping through the book until I came across the sonnet that I remembered so clearly. I started to read aloud, oblivious to anyone around me.

"MY love is as a fever, longing still

For that which longer nurseth the disease;

Feeding on that which doth preserve the ill,

The uncertain sickly appetite to please.

My reason, the physician to my love,

Angry that his prescriptions are not kept,

Hath left me, and I desperate now approve

Desire is death, which physic did except.

Past cure I am, now Reason is past care,

And frantic-mad with evermore unrest;

My thoughts and my discourse as madmen's are,

At random from the truth vainly express'd;

For I have sworn thee fair, and thought thee bright,

Who art as black as hell, as dark as night."

Spot looked more confused then I think I'd ever seen him, it was quite adorable. "How's anyone supposed ta understand that? It's all in old English or something."

I giggled, "What did you expect it's William Shakespeare,"

"Ya keep saying that like it should mean something."

For the second time in five minutes I felt my eyes were going to pop out of my head, "You don't know who William Shakespeare is?" Spot didn't answer but his standoffish attitude and refusal to meet my eye answered my question.

"How can you not know who Shakespeare is? Didn't your mother or father ever talk about poetry? Didn't they _ever_ mention it?"

"How the hell should I know?" He burst angrily, "They died when 6, I barely remember what they looked like, let alone what they said."

My heart sank, "Oh. I'm sorry. I…I didn't know."

"'course ya didn't, it's not something I like ta advertise." His clipped tones told me he wanted to leave, so I put the book down (but not without one more longing glance).

"Let's go do something more fun." I suggested. Spot nodded and together we left the store. The cold air hit me with such force that I had the wind knocked out of me. I struggled to regain my breath when something wet and cold, and felt an awful lot like snow, hit my neck. I whipped around to see no one around, except Spot standing there fixing his scarf innocently. And before I knew it I was scoping up a handful of snow and launching it at him.

He yelped and glared at me, "What was that for?"

"For the one you got me with."

"I didn't get you." Just then Spot was hit from behind with another snowball, one I didn't throw. The look on his face would have made anyone double over in laughter. "That wasn't funny." He growled and turned around to look for the source of the snowball. While his back was turned I got another handful of snow and chucked it at his head, it missed by a mile. Spot turned and looked at me incredulously before breaking out into a smirk, "Ya really don't wanna be doing that?"

"Oh, and why not?"

"Because there's no way ya can beat me in a snowball fight."

"Wanna bet?" I challenged.

"Alright yer on." From that moment on we immersed ourselves in a very intense, very strategic snowball fight. It's funny to think of a snowball fight as strategic but it was. Spot had a whole plan and everything. I, on the other hand, was scoping up snow, forming balls, putting them in my pocket, and then throwing them when I got close enough. Part of the problem was that I had no aim so he continually got me but I missed nearly every time. Towards the end I decided to change things up a little. Slowly and silently I crept up behind Spot (who was busy making a plan of attack in the snow with a stick. I personally think he took it a little _too_ far) and shoveled a handful of snow down the back of his shirt.

His shout came out of more of a shriek and I would have rolled on the ground laughing if I hadn't had to run for my life at that moment. Spot, it appears, didn't find it quite as funny as I did and began to chase me. I could have out run him but my cries of laughter were taking to much energy and I could barely see straight. "I've almost got ya, ya little…" Spot shouted as he followed me. I ran as fast and as hard as I could, under the circumstances, toward the lodging house. I'd almost made it when Spot tackled me to the ground.

"Umph." I cried, landing face down in the snow. I rolled over on my back and dissolved into giggles. I could feel Spot's body shaking, with laughter, right next to mine. We both turned and our eyes met, all of a sudden our laughter died and was replaced by silence and a heat neither of us expected. We were so close I could feel his breath on my skin. Staring into those silver orbs, I lost myself. There was nothing but me and him and at the moment I wanted nothing more than to be with him. He felt the same way; I could see it in his eyes. Slowly but surely his face moved closer to mine, when we were but an inch apart I pulled back. "What are you doing?" I asked, my heart speeding.

"Just shut up and let me kiss you." And with that he pressed his lips to mine. The kiss was gentle and warm; I could feel its warmth spreading throughout my body. I seemed to be floating and the world was perfect. I was lost in the kiss, just like I had been lost in his eyes. I should have been scared at the power he had over me but I wasn't. He seemed to know his power and thus he began to deepen the kiss. I just let him, even though I was wary of it. But then I felt Spots hands begin to travel upwards and I snapped back and realized I'd let him take his power to far.

"Woooh." I said pushing Spot away.

"What?" He asked slightly breathless.

"Nothing, just the hands were, kinda, well…"

He nodded, "Right, to soon for that"

"Yeah." I said uncomfortably. Spot got off of me and we both sat up.

"Well that was…" He trailed off.

"Unexpected?"

"Yeah."

"But good unexpected or bad unexpected?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant about it and failing miserably. I wanted it to be a good unexpected thing, one that would happen again and again and again.

Spot bit his lip, "I dunno." My heart felt as though it had been stabbed, it was foolish of me to think he'd feel the same way. This is Spot Conlon we're talking about, he's got more girls after him then there are days in a year.

"Right." I stood up and brushed the snow off. "I'm going for a walk."

"Bethy…don't be mad."

"I'm not."

"Ya always go for a walk when yer mad."

"I'm not mad!" I insisted.

"It's just…yer like me little sister."

"Well to be honest with you, I'd be more than a little disturbed if you kissed your sister like that."

"I was caught in the moment."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me." I said and stood to leave but a hand caught my wrist and spun around to face him.

"Bethany, I don't want this to change our friendship."

I badly wanted to roll my eyes but with much effort I refrained from doing so, "Okay." Not that it would be that easy but saying everything would be the same kind of concreted the fact that it would be. Or at least that's what I told myself.

Spot smiled awkwardly, "Let's go back ta the lodging house."

"Nah, I want to take a walk."

"I thought ya said ya weren't mad."

"I'm not!" I shouted, mildly annoyed that he knew me so well, "I just need to think." Spot nodded and left. Instead of walking around I sat back down in the snow to think. So many questions flew through my head at once. Why did he kiss me? Was he really just 'caught in the moment' or was it something more? Did I want it to be more? If I did want it to be more, WHY? Why would I want Spot? Especially after I'd had Rebel, kind, sweet, loving Rebel. Rebel, Spot's complete opposite.

I groaned and lay back in the snow. I used to think Spot was a jerk that was impossible to be around and whom treated me like a child. I also used to think he was ridiculously full of himself. Well that last one was still true but for a while I hadn't found Spot to be so…jerk-like (Was that even a word?). Now he was funny and powerful and still impossible to be around but in a different way. Now he had some sort of control over me, a control I didn't like. He must know the power he has, he's probably had it over many girls, but for some reason I felt like he wouldn't abuse that power. I felt like he knew he could make me do anything but he didn't _want_ to make me do anything I wasn't ready for.

I lay in the snow for Lord knows how long before getting up and making my way back down the street. At a very young age I had been taught a nasty habit. Mother used to do it and so after years of seeing her do it I began to do it as well. The habit was one of shopping. Yes, shopping away my feelings. When I had too much going on I shopped. I hadn't been able to do it in a while but with the money I'd won from poker and the money from Jonathan, I had more than enough.

The first store I stopped in was a shoe store. I wanted to get Joker a new pair of shoes for his were worn and tattered. He wouldn't find it the most fun present but I was sure he'd be grateful. I didn't know his exact size so I had to guess, I guessed a little bigger than I thought to give him room to grow. If they were too big then there was no problem but if they were too small then…well he couldn't wear them.

Next I stopped into a perfume boutique. I had vague memories of Rose telling me that sometimes she wished she had something to mark her as a girl and not just one of the guys. Perfume was the perfect answer to that problem. I smelled quite a few before I finally decided on one I thought Rose would like. I smiled as I bought it, knowing Rose would be envied by all the girls at the Manhattan LH, heck probably envied by all female newsies.

Jonathan was a little harder to shop for, what do you get for a boy who's already got everything. I thought and thought but could not come up with something to buy him. Not that I didn't get him a gift, it's just that this gift couldn't be bought. I was going to give him one whole day of complete control over me. I had to do whatever he said whenever he said it. I knew he'd like it.

And then there was Spot, who was by far the hardest to shop for. I wanted to get him something special but I didn't want to look like I'd put to much thought or time into the gift. Does that make sense? Nothing seemed…right. But then I saw it. "It" being a beautiful dark red Swiss Army knife I had ever seen. I know, beautiful is a weird word to describe a knife but that's what it was. The color was so vibrant and rich. It wasn't like I didn't expect Spot to already have some kind of knife, it's just that this one would be new and clean and high quality, things I'm positive his weren't.

The day of the Christmas party arrived sooner than you can say "Merry Christmas!" Because the party was on Christmas Eve and not Christmas itself I decided to save Spot's present until the next day. We'd been getting alone fine all that week, pretending that the kiss hadn't happened but there was something in the awkward pauses and unnatural glances that made it evident that something _had_ indeed happened.

It became apparent as we (Spot and I) entered the Manhattan LH that we weren't the only outsiders to be involved in the party. There were boys everywhere, many of whom I'd never met, and girls, more than that which resided in Manhattan, hanging off of the boys. Despite all this, the party was still considerably smaller than Medda's and a lot more welcoming.

The room looked quite a bit different from the last time I'd been here. It seemed that the boys had been doing some redecorating for the party. To start with, all the bunks were pushed up against the walls of the room. Then there were the added tables and chairs, most of which were full. Finally, Christmas decorations such as a small evergreen (complete with pine cones and homemade ornaments), mistletoe, and a _lot_ of tinsel (it seemed that someone had made it their job to cover every inch of the room with something shiny).

"Hey Spot, long time no see."

Spot and I turned to see a pretty ginger haired girl with one green eye and one blue eye. "Heya Butterfly, finally out of the refuge, I see." Spot replied as I stared at the girl's eyes.

Butterfly noticed my stares and adopted a disgusted look, "And uh…who's this?"

Before Spot could answer I did, "I'm Bethany."

"Huh, not yer usual type Spotty." She said acting as if I hadn't spoken at all.

Spot snorted, "Ya got that right. But we ain't together."

"Oh," Butterfly brightened, "Well then, let's go have us some fun, eh?" She said linking arms with Spot and leading him away. I felt slightly annoyed (okay, yes that's the understatement of the year. I was super annoyed) as I began to look for Rose. We'd been here less than five minutes and Spot had already left me.

"Hey Bethy! Over here!" I located the source of the voice from somewhere to my right and gladly found Rose sitting there grinning. "How long have ya been here?"

"Not to long." I pulled a crudely wrapped gift from my bag and handed it to her, "Here, it's your gift."

"You really didn't have ta do this," She reprimanded. I smiled for she could not mask her excitement with anger.

"I know but I wanted to."

"Ooooooh," Rose gushed as she revealed the perfume. "Ya remember what I said!" Carefully putting it down, she jumped on my in a big hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Now I will smell like a goil instead of alcohol and smoke."

My smile widened, if that was even possible, "I knew you'd like it."

"Okay, yer turn!" Rose said as she pushed my down in her abandoned chair.

"Rose, what are you-"

"EXCUSE ME!" Rose yelled, catching the attention of everyone at the party. "Thank you! Now as we all know, Bethany here," I shrank back as everyone's eyes turned towards me, "became a Brooklyn newsie not to long ago." A murmur of agreement went around the room. "So for Christmas the Brooklyn goils and Spot came up with a name for her. Yer all about ta witness Miss Bethany Fullmer's induction to the newsie ranks." The room burst with cheers and applause and I couldn't help but giggle. They were all making it out to be such a big deal when I know for a fact it usually isn't. _Oh well_, I thought, _at least they're excepting me_. Because in a way they were.

"Do I get to hear this name or are you going to leave me in suspense?" I asked.

Rose smiled, "As soon as Spot gets his ass up here we'll-"

"I'm here." Spot said stepping forward and standing beside Rose.

"Good, now we shall begin the christening." Again I had to laugh as all the newsies made a circle around the three of us. It started with Rose taking Spot's cane and holding it like a sword proclaiming, "From here on end ya shall no longer be known as Bethany Fullmer but as simply 'Martyr'." I barely had time to comprehend my name when Rose tapped my shoulders with the cane and passed it to Spot. Spot rolled his eyes but mimicked Rose's movements, and then the room exploded with noise.

"Why Martyr?" I asked Spot above the noise.

"Because ya suffered through the pain of being penniless ta save yer the one ya loved."

I grinned and nodded, "I think that's a wonderful reason." Spot and my eyes locked and for a moment I thought we might kiss but then an unexpected visitor burst through the door.

"SPOT!" The trance was broken as Spot turned to look at the small girl before him.

"What? What is it Runnah?"

Runner panted as if she had just run all the way from Brooklyn to Manhattan, "She's back."

"Who's back?"

Runner took a deep breath, "Honey."

* * *

**suspenseful music**

**So yeah, that was pretty action packed, was it not? Please don't tell me you forgot who Honey is already! (If this story is starting to sound like one you already read, trust me, it's different...very different)  
**

**Tell me what you think...because if you don't then i won't write simple as that.**

**PS 5 reviews last time...pathetic, especially when the week before there were like 12  
**


	22. Damien

**Okay people...REVIEW! I know you're reading this now you just have to review!**

**Oh yeah and sorry it took so long to update, I had school and work and...welll you don't care do you. **

* * *

An olive skinned girl with dark wavy hair sat on a bunk surrounded by people. Her eyes twinkled with the happiness that can only be brought by old friends. In her lap sat an infant playing with a wooden horse (more like putting it in his mouth and drooling all over it). His skin and hair were similar to the girls, perhaps a bit lighter in color, but his eyes were a brilliant grey. There was something oddly familiar about his eyes but I couldn't quite place it. Next to her sat pale skinned girl with light blonde hair and dull green eyes looking more uncomfortable than anything. For some reason she looked familiar. Like the baby's eyes, I knew I'd seen her somewhere but couldn't think of where exactly. 

The moment Spot and I entered the room it was if someone had suddenly muted the world. Everyone's attention was drawn to us. "Hi Spot," The dark-haired girl said quietly and cautiously. And due to the fact that the tension in the room thick enough to cut with a knife, I figured she was Honey.

"What are ya doing here?" Spot asked, he had masked all emotions since he'd heard the news about Honey and stood there calm and collected.

"Uh…" She looked nervously around the room, "It's kind of…private. I need ta talk ta ya."

"Anything ya have ta say ta me, ya can say in front of me boys."

The girl smiled, "Ya always did have a stubborn streak."

"Get ta the point, Honey." My suspicions were confirmed.

"Spot really this isn't the place ta tell ya." Honey insisted. "Please, let's just go up ta yer room and calmly talk this over."

"Ya can't barge in here about a year aftah ya left and expect everything ta be all fine and dandy." Spot's eyes flashed dangerously, "Now I'm gonna treat ya the way I treat all me boys, so if ya got something ta say, ya say it in front of the room."

"Fine!" She said, her own eyes flashing. Honey placed the baby on her hip and marched up to Spot. "Spot meet Damien, my son."

The whole room seemed shocked by this revelation, Spot more than anyone. "But-but he's…and yer…how old is he?"

"About 8 months old."

"But that would mean…" Spot trailed off.

I did the math in my head, "You were still living here when you got pregnant."

Honey looked at me for the first time and a flicker of something, recognition perhaps, went across her face before she smiled, "Yes I was. I'm Honey," She said shaking my hand with her free one.

"Beth-I mean Martyr." I corrected myself.

"Honey, I think we should go talk." Spot said grabbing her by the arm.

"Don't be rude, Spot, invite yer goilfriend to come with us." Honey said indicating towards me.

"She's not my goilfriend and she's got no reason ta get caught up in this."

"Spot." She said forcefully.

He gave in and with his teeth clenched asked, "Martyr would ya like ta come with us?"

"I shouldn't…this seems personal."

Spot looked ready to agree but Honey interrupted, "Nonsense besides I need someone ta keep Damien occupied while Spot and I talk and ya seem just the goil for the job."

"Why can't yer friend do it?" Spot asked nodding to the pale girl.

"Who Emma? Oh!" Honey laughed, "No, she's…well incapable of handling an infant and besides I want her ta get ta know some of the people here." She lowered her voice so only Spot and I could hear, "She's real shy, needs ta make friends." Honey raised her voice back to normal tone, "So why don't ya join us?"

I looked at Spot (and if looks could kill, I'd be dead twice over) and then to Honey, "O-Okay." I answered tentatively. I would never under any circumstances admit it, but I really, really wanted to ease drop and how could I resist when such a perfect opportunity had presented its self? So I hesitantly followed a very angry Spot, a smiley Honey, and a drooling infant named Damien up stairs. Things were about to get interesting.

The moment Honey handed me Damien I realized that I had in fact never handled a child younger than the age of five. His humble clothing was slightly damp near the collar and I had the feeling it was from his excessive drooling. Occasionally he'd made a strange noise or gurgle but for the most part he was silent. Spot and Honey on the other hand were anything but.

"I knew ya were seeing someone behind my back."

Honey let out an impatient "Phhh! Ya always assumed the worst of me."

"Who was the father, come on tell me." Spot dared.

"Why don't ya guess?"

Spot thought for a moment, "Was it Harvard?"

Honey rolled her eyes, "Spot, be reasonable that boy is still a virgin?"

"Good point. How about…Romeo? Ya always had a thing for Romeo."

"Every goil had a thing for Romeo! He's to damn good-looking! Am I right, Martyr?"

"I-uh…I guess." I said, trying not to make Spot too angry but at the same time trying to win Honey over.

"See I'm right!"

"So Romeo's the father?!?!?" Spot shrieked. His shriek was so uncharacteristic I sat in shock for a moment before laughing quietly.

"Nooooo, God I forgot how stupid ya can be."

"Hey, watch it." Honey rolled her eyes as Spot continued, "If it wasn't Romeo or Harvard could it have been….Rebel?" I sharply looked up at the mention of Rebel.

"Rebel?" Honey looked thoughtful, "Huh, haven't seen him in a while."

"Is this his child?" I demanded, holding Damien up for dramatic affect. I hoped I didn't sound to desperate or hurt but if this was Rebel's child I didn't know what I'd do. Spot's eyes rested on my face and I saw something I didn't like: pity. He pitied me because it was possible that the boy I now held was my boyfriend's illegitimate son and I was scared. Spot could see I was scared.

"No." Honey said softly, sensing that something was wrong. I took a deep breath to try to calm myself but it was too late. A silent stream of tears began to leak from the corners of my eyes, from relief or the fact that I had been so terrified, I didn't know.

"Shhhhhhhh." Spot murmured as he put a comforting hand on my shoulder. Without thinking I grasped his hand with my own. After a minute or so I had finally calmed down enough to let go of Spot's hand, albeit unenthusiastically.

Honey looked down at her feet, "Something happened to Rebel didn't it." It was more of a statement than a question.

"He died of tuberculosis." Spot said quietly.

"I'm so sorry, I can tell ya were close ta him." I couldn't look into Honey's pity filled eyes so instead I focused on Damien.

"It's okay."

"No really, I know how heartbreaking it is to lose someone ya really love." I followed her gaze and found it to be directed at Spot.

"Why'd ya leave?" Spot asked quietly.

"That day….I found out I was pregnant. I was so frightened and I didn't know what ta do. I knew ya'd be mad and I just…couldn't handle it, so I left."

"Why are ya back?"

"Well I came ta tell ya something rather important." Honey heaved a sigh, "I guess now's a good a time as ever. After I left I went far, far away and I ran into a scraggly goil named Emma. I literally _ran_ into her, I knocked her over and everything. I apologized and helped her up. Then I noticed her carrying a large amount of food and offered ta help her carry it. She agreed and so I carried it all the way ta a beautiful house. Turns out she worked as an errand goil for a wealthy couple and their son, Jonathan. Perhaps ya know them," Honey said turning to me, "The Fullmer family."

"That's my family!"

Honey nodded, "Yeah you and yer mother look identical."

"You work for my mother?" She nodded, "That means Emma works for my mother! I knew I recognized her!"

"Yes well after some persuasion I got a job there as well. Yer mother said it was cruel and inhuman ta make a poor, orphaned, _pregnant_ goil live on the streets. So yeah…"

"What's so important that ya had ta come back here?" I asked, for I knew Spot was wondering as well.

"Well yer grandmother has fallen ill and I'm ta go take care of her."

"But she lives in London."

"Exactly, I'm leaving for London in two weeks and Mrs. Fullmer gave me the time off. I just wanted Damien's father ta meet him before we left."

"So I guess ya've got ta go then." Spot said quietly.

"Why?"

"Ya've got ta introduce him to his father."

"But I already have. Spot, look at his eyes." Spot obeyed and gazed intently at the baby, "Don't tell me ya can't see it."

"…those are my eyes." He shakily replied.

Honey nodded, "He's got yer ears and nose as well."

I nearly dropped Damien in shock, "This is Spot's baby?!?!?"

She nodded again, "Yeah, he is."

"But…we-we only…one time!" Spot said, taking the baby from me.

Honey giggled, "That's all it takes."

"This…this can't-no this isn't my baby." Spot looked beyond shocked.

"Oh and why's that?"

"It…just can't be."

"Did ya just call my son an 'it'?"

"NO!...well yes but not really…" Spot seemed so helpless and vulnerable, quite a change from the usual pushy, loud, arrogant, heartless, jerk…okay you get the point. "I…need some air." Spot handed Damien to Honey before exiting the room in hast.

The door slammed shut and an eerie silence fell. Before long I heard quiet, repressed sniffles coming from Honey. "It was stupid of me ta come back." She sobbed as she sat down, "Don't know what I was thinking."

"It wasn't stupid." I put my hand on her shoulder just as Spot had for me, "Spot may be mad now but trust me he'd much rather know."

Her smile gave the impression of being forced, "I guess yer right. I just…"

"Hoped he'd, by some miracle, want the baby?" I suggested.

"Yeah." Damien was a quiet baby and didn't make a sound as he reached a tiny little hand out and grab some of his mother's dark hair.

"He's beautiful." I commented quietly.

"Takes after his father." Honey wiped her eyes and stood. "Well I'll be off now. Could ya tell Spot I'm staying down at the Manhattan LH, just for the week? In case he asks…"

"I'll tell him."

"Thanks." She started to exit the room but turned and bit her lip, "I know this isn't really my place but…ya should talk ta yer mother, she's really worried about ya. Says she hasn't heard from ya in months, I think it's only a matter of time before she comes ta visit ya and finds out ya ain't a waitress anymore. It'll probably be easier if ya just…tell her." With those parting words Honey left.

She was right I should've told my mom but I ignored her advice focusing on what I thought was a more important matter: Damien. I couldn't get over the fact that Spot had a son. I mean if the stories about Spot were true it was very possible that he had _other_ children he'd never known about. And Spot was not the father type. Exhausted beyond belief, I decided to go to bed, dwelling on the evenings events even in my dreams.

"Bet-Martyr…Bet- ARGH! Bethany!" I felt rough hands shaking me from my deep slumber. "Come get up." As much as I wanted to I couldn't ignore the distress in the voice.

"What?" I asked squinting through one eye at Spot.

"I need ta talk ta ya."

"Can't it wait? Today is the first time in a month that I've been able to sleep in." It was Christmas after all.

"No, we need ta talk now!" I opened both eyes and saw the most pitiful sight I think I've ever seen. Spot looked like he hadn't sleep at all and from the red rings around his eyes I think he'd been crying.

"What?" I asked sitting up slowly.

"Not here, let's go ta my room." And that we did.

"So what was so important that you had to wake me up?" I asked lying down in his bed and propping myself against the pillow.

"Well…I need some advice."

"Advice?" He nodded, "What's the problem?"

"I…." He sighed and sat down near my feet. "This is a whole lot harder than I thought it would be."

"Just go ahead and tell me, I promise I won't judge."

"I'm not worried about that, it's just….I'm Spot Conlon, fearless Brooklyn leader. Well I was fearless up until yesterday. Now, I-I don't know what ta do." It was easy to tell that asking for advice was not something Spot did regularly. "There was this goil…" He started. "And I thought I was falling for her."

"Does this girl have a name?" I asked, trying not to sound eager.

"Yeah, all goils got names." I rolled my eyes.

"That's not what-"

He smiled, "I know what ya meant. Just for this let's call her…Newbie."

"Okay. So there was this girl, Newbie, and you thought you were falling for her but…" I prodded. The possibilities of me not being "Newbie" were very slim. Do you know many other girls had become newsies after I had? Let me tell you, none. Yep, that's right, not a single girl has shown up since I became a newsie.

"But then Honey showed up and all those feeling's I felt for her suddenly reappeared."

"Oh,"

"Yeah, and now I'm afraid that not only am I going ta lose Honey again but this time I'm losing my son."

"You want Damien?" I asked in disbelief.

"Not at first, no. But then I got ta thinking and…it would be awesome ta have a little Spot Jr. running around."

"But Honey and Damien _are_ leaving. There's nothing you can do to stop that."

"But ya see, I think I can. If I marry Honey and le-leave the newsies and get a real job then she'll have no reason to go to London, everything she needs will be right here."

"You're really willing to give up...all of this, Brooklyn, for her?" The conversation was getting shockinger by the minute.

"Yes!" He said vehemently. "I would give it all up for _her_ but…I can't decide if by 'her' I mean Honey or…Newbie."

"Well who do you love more?"

"That's just it! I don't know if I really love either of them! I mean, of course, I love them as friends and I would be sad if they were hurt or died but I don't know if I love them as... wives. Do ya know what I mean?" I nodded and he continued, "And with Honey I don't know if I just want Damien or if I really want Honey back."

I thought about it for a minute, "Why don't you spend the next couple of weeks getting to know Damien, while you're doing that see if there's some way for you and Honey to come to an agreement."

"What kind of agreement?"

"For example, you get Damien for a year and then send him out to London to be with Honey for a year and vice versa."

"Neither one of us has that kind of money."

"You're right."

"What if….what if I just keep Damien? Yeah! He's need a father more than a mother! Right?!?"

"Spot…you can't keep him. Damien is Honey's son; she won't let you do that."

"But he's my son too!"

"You didn't even know about him until yesterday! She's been raising him since he was born!"

"I would have helped if I had known."

"I'm sure you would have," I said earnestly. "But that's all in the past and what matters is what's at hand. You've got two weeks to decide who you want: Honey or the new girl. At the end of those two weeks, you'll lose one of them."

"But what if I choose Honey and she won't stay with me?"

"Then you chose Honey, you can't go ask…Newbie…to stay with you. She won't agree if she know's she your back-up."

"So I really do have two weeks…." He said sadly, well as sadly as Spot Conlon can. And it was strange to think about. If he choose Honey, at the end of the two weeks Brooklyn would be under new rule. And Brooklyn without Spot…just wasn't Brooklyn.

* * *

**Funny stuff...I just read this (to make sure it was all clear) and then at the end of the chapter i was like..."Oh good story, I should review!" lol **


	23. Who He Really Wants

**Sorry this took so long, I was sick and what I wrote when I was sick kinda really sucked. So yeah that's my excuse. **

**I still don't like this chapter but here...**

* * *

Spot was gone. Lately he'd been spending so much time away from Brooklyn it seemed that Harvard was now in command, and no one really minded. Well that wasn't true, no one minded that Harvard was in control but _I_ certainly minded that Spot was never around. Not that I never saw him…he usually would take me down with him to visit Damien, claiming that Honey felt more confident in her son's safety when I was around. I liked Honey a great deal and I'm certain she felt the same way. Why she trusted me with her baby, I've never learned, it was just the way things were. But I've got off topic…

As I stormed into the lodging house, cold and hungry, I wanted nothing more than to yell at Spot but, of course, he wasn't there. Now you may be wondering why I'm cold and hungry (and very angry) and there's a simple explanation for it: Spot.

It started when I went to wake him up; he was already up and gone. Then I had to sell by myself (something I don't do because Spot's always there with me), and let me tell you "Unemployment Rate UP!" is an awful headline, _everyone_ already knows unemployment rates are up. I probably sold 10 papers total so I didn't have money to get lunch. That's why I'm hungry. Then as I started my way back to the LH it started to snow and I got lost (I know, I've been living here how long???). That's why I'm cold. All in all it wasn't a good day. And the fact that Spot had left me up to go see Honey (AGAIN!) didn't help my mood any.

"Hi Martyr."

"Hey Joker." I sighed, sitting down on my bed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Something sure seems wrong."

"Well it's nothing that you need to worry about. So, how are you enjoying you're Christmas present?"

Joker's face lit up as he looked adoringly down at his new shoes. "I love 'em. This is the first winter I can remember where my feet ain't freezing!"

I smiled, "I'm glad,"

"Oh I almost forgot!" He said, "Spot's looking for ya."

"Spot's here?!?"

"Yeah up in his room. He told me ta tell ya that he wants ta talk."

"Thanks Joker," I hugged him tightly.

"Argh," He struggled in my grasp, "I ain't a baby!" I just laughed and ruffled his hair. Joker seemed to be trying to grow up quicker than he really was, and he was following Spot's footsteps. I was attempting to counteract his actions by smothering him with love. Just because it didn't work didn't make it any less funny.

As I neared Spot's door I heard angry voices. "Honey yer only gonna be here for three more days, I need to spend time with him!"

"He's sick Spot, I can't magically fix that!" Honey yelled in response.

"I don't care if he's dying, I wanna see him!" Not wanting to interrupt, I quietly sat down at the top of the stairs and listened.

"Spot please, be reasonable. Ya don't wanna get sick, do ya?"

"No, who in their right mind _wants_ ta get sick?"

"That's my point!"

Everything went quiet for a moment before Spot spoke, "Why won't ya let me see him?"

"I told ya: he's sick."

"That's not why, Honey. I can read ya like an open book, there's something else."

Pause. "Yer right." Honey sighed, "Damien…yesterday he was babbling like normal and I swear… I heard him say ' Brooklyn', I swear."

"He's only 8 months old! That's great!"

Spot sounded excited but Honey sounded the opposite, as if she feared something, "And he never lets that slingshot you gave him out of his sight. I tried to take it from him and he cried like there was no tomorrow."

"So he likes the slingshot, what's wrong with that?"

"Damien…he cries and cries after ya leave and it takes me hours ta calm him down. Sometimes he cries so hard he makes himself sick."

"Honey I don't see the problem."

"Ya don't?!? Spot, he is so attached to ya, that in itself is a problem. We're leaving in three days and if he's making himself sick because yer gone for a few hours what's gonna happen when he can see ya at all?"

"Oh," Spot said quietly.

"Yeah. I really wanted ya ta meet him but I had no idea ya'd get attached."

"Who says I'm attached?"

"Spot…"

"Okay yer right, I am attached. I tried not ta but he's my son."

"I know and if there was any way for the two of ya ta stay together then I'd let ya but the problem is Damien needs a mother figure."

"Well I actually had an idea about that…" Spot took a deep breath and that's when I left. I couldn't listen any more. My heart had been shattered as I realized that Spot was going to marry Honey just so he could keep Damien. Maybe he really did love her; all I know was that it was less heartbreaking thinking he'd chosen Damien over me not Honey over me. Either way I was still crushed. Tears streamed down my face and I silently ran down the stairs. I was being over dramatic, it wasn't as if I had lost Spot to another girl, he'd never been mine to start with! But I felt so helpless; all I could do was run. Run away as fast as I could.

* * *

**_Spot's POV_**

"Well I actually had an idea about that…" I took a deep breath, preparing for the worst. "Yer only going ta be gone about a year or two right?"

"Yes…" Honey replied slowly.

"And ya trust me with Damien right?"

"Yes!"

"And ya trust Martyr with him?"

"Yes but Spot I'm failing ta see-"

"Leave him."

"What?!?!?" She shrieked.

"Damien, leave him with me for the year. I know," She was about to protest but I silenced her with the wave of my hand, "It sounds crazy. But ya said yerself ya were worried he wouldn't have a mother figure and ya trust Martyr so now there's no problem!"

"Spot," She looked at me in disbelief, "That's the craziest thing I've ever heard. Damien is my son, I can't leave him here."

"Why, what's wrong with here?"

She struggled for words and I knew I'd got her. There was nothing wrong; everything I said made perfect sense. She could leave Damien in my (and Bethany's) care for a year and then when she came back come get Damien. "I'll…I'll think about it." Honey stuttered, sweeping some of her dark hair behind her ear. "But there are no promises Spot."

"Got it."

"And if I say he's coming with me then he is okay?"

"Yep," I nodded.

"Ya did talk ta Martyr about this right?"

"Not yet," I replied guiltily. "I will as soon as ya leave."

"If she doesn't agree than the whole thing is off!" Once more I nodded. Honey took a deep breath, "Well I should go…" She pulled me into a hug and kissed me one the cheek, "Bye Spot."

"Bye Honey."

"Oops, pardon me." Joker said as he bumped into Honey on his way in.

"Don't worry about it," She said and left.

"Jokah, ya no bettah then ta come into me room without permission."

"I know, but this is really important Spot."

"Important enough ta get a beaten for?" I asked. If Bethany had been here she would have smack me. She hates it when I threaten the boys.

"Yes sir."

"Well, then ya've got my attention."

"It's Martyr-"

"What about her? Is she hurt? Where is she? What happened?" I rushed in one breath. Joker looked at me with wide eyes and a scared expression. "I mean, go on."

"Right," He cleared his throat, "She just ran off."

"Why?"

"Dunno."

"Where's she going?"  
"Dunno."

"Do ya know anything????"

"Only that she was crying."

"Well…" I thought about it for a moment, if I had her followed and she found out then she'd be angry beyond belief. But if I don't have her followed and something happens to her… "Follow her Jokah, make sure she doesn't see ya." The little boy bolted out of the room to complete my mission for him as if a fire had been light beneath him.

"Wonder what's gotten inta her?" I asked allowed.

* * *

**_Normal POV_**

My father once told me that "the heart has reasons that reason does not understand." At the time I had smiled and nodded not knowing what that really meant. Even now I'm still not entirely certain but I am ever closer to being so. When Rebel was alive I knew exactly why I loved him. He was sweet, funny, caring, handsome, and I could talk to him. Spot is an entirely different story. I don't love him, I don't know if I ever could, but I am certainly fascinated by him and a little more than infatuated.

Spot has a certain something about him. Most of the time he's not sweet, caring or even fun to be around but then sometimes…he's all of the above and more. It's annoying beyond belief and yet I like him like that. I like his unpredictability and violent mood swings. Without them he wouldn't be Spot. Not that any of this mattered any more. He'd chosen Honey.

My tears had long since dried and the redness of my face was lessening as the sky darkened and I reached the Manhattan LH. Why and how I'd ended up there I didn't know, but I was tired and sure that they'd give me a place to rest. "Marytr?"

"Yes." I replied wearily as Rose's large brown eyes met mine.

"What are ya doing here?"

"Oh I just came to visit," I said sarcastically.

"Did Spot throw ya out again?"

"No." I didn't feel like explaining so instead I said, "I'm going back tomorrow I just need a place to stay for the night."

"Well yer welcome ta stay here." Before long I was comfortably under the covers of an empty bunk and on my way to dreamland.

" Bethany?" A voice whispered in the dark of the night pulling me out of my light sleep.

"Huh?"

"Tell me what happened." She said sitting down on my bed.

"Rose, what are you talking about, go back to your bunk."

"No, come on tell me. Why'd ya leave and where are ya going?"

"I already told you, I'm going back to the lodging house tomorrow."

She rolled her eyes, "We both know that's a lie, so where are ya going? And ya still didn't tell me why ya left. Did you and Spot have fight? Did he try something with ya?"

"No." I snapped. "It's none of your business. Leave me alone and go back to bed." I said harshly. I didn't want to talk about it and here she was pressuring me.

"Sorry," Rose said quietly, making her way back to her own bunk. Instantly I felt bad, I shouldn't have snapped, I was just tired. That night I didn't get much sleep; tears kept silently streaming down my face whenever I thought of Spot. And I thought of Spot a lot. Before the sun was up I was and I was ready to go. I knew of only one place I could go and never have to see Spot again and as much as I dreaded going I had to.

I walked all day stopping only to buy an apple. My feet ached and my stomach grumbled but I kept on walking. The amount of sleep I had gotten the night before had left me ill. I was so tired I even had a hallucination that Joker was watching me from behind a fruit stand. Finally I reached my destination.

"Do I really want to do this?" I asked aloud. Nobody answered me, nobody was around. "No." I answered myself, "But you will." And with that I pushed open the iron gates and started down the brick walkway. I scoffed at the perfectly manicured lawn and miniature rose garden, the money spent on that lawn could easily buy dinner for the Brooklyn newsies for a week. The walkway looked like it stretched for miles but as I walked it the length seemed to shorten to a few inches. When you dread something it always seems to come faster. I walked up the three whitewashed steps and stood in front of the door.

"It's now or never," I said and knocked on the dark oak door.

A petit maid opened the door within seconds, her uniform in impeccable shape. Her copper hair was pulled so tightly back that it seemed to be stretching her small face causing her emerald eyes to water. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"I'm here to see the mistress of the house,"

The girl gave me a once over, "And who should I say is calling?"

" Bethany. Tell her Bethany's here." The girl nodded and shut the door. I took a few deep breaths and tried to calm myself but I already was regretting coming. I didn't fit in anymore.

A tall woman with graying chestnut hair and dark eyes opened the door. As old as she was she still was immeasurably beautiful. She was clothed in a light silk tea dress and white gloves giving me reason to believe I'd interrupted something. " Bethany? Darling is that you?" I forced a smile and nodded, "Oh my baby!" She cried and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Hi, mom."

* * *

**So she went home, wow I hate this chapter a lot. The next one will be better (MUCH better) I swear. Okay now REVIEW or die. lol**


	24. Home, Not So Sweet, Home

**You are all such great reviewers! I knew last weeks wasn't exactly my best work, but you all stuck with it. THANKS! Oh yeah and before we start I would just like to add that I know Pulitzer didn't really have a son named "Logan." Okay,  
**

**Here's more...**

* * *

So I'll admit it, being home did have its perks. The first of which was that my mother insisted I take a long, hot bath before touching a single thing her precious house. I might have taken that offensively had it not been for the fact that I hadn't bathed in a very long time. One of the best perks of being home was my bed. My soft, feathery, down bed. It was like sleeping on a cloud, in my opinion. Then there were the maids, Emma and (as I found out) Honey's temporary replacement Rebecca. Both of whom had been told to make me as comfortable as possible, thus I always had someone there to get me food, water, fluff my pillow, etc. 

I felt more than guilty being indulged in such a way but I had learned from experience that the easiest way to get my mother out of my hair was to do exactly what she said. All my life had been plagued by "Sit up straighter," or "Manners, Bethany, don't forget your manners." When I was little I'd protest but things never went the way I expected. My mother once tied a plank of wood to my back for the day and told me "this is what happens when you refuse to listen to me"; from then on I just obeyed her the first time.

Although there were perks to being home, there were most defiantly draw backs. First on my list, the clothing: my mother has an obsession with tiny waists and so my corset had been pulled together another two inches. Second, the questions: "Where have you been? Didn't you get my letters? Why didn't you come by on Christmas?" Third and most importantly: school. Yes, I was nearly 16 and my mother was going to make me go to finishing school.

"But mom!"

"Bethany, lower your voice, it is very unbecoming to yell."

"You can't make me go to that school."

"Yes I can and 'that school' happens to be Miss Tracy's Institute for Young Women, finest school in the city!"

"But mother I'm going to be one of the oldest girls there!"

My mother lifted her nose and said pointedly, "Well if you had finished your education instead of going out to 'live on your own' you might have graduated last year and you could be married and with child right this minute." And that was the end of the discussion. I was going to finishing school and I had no say in it what so ever. This was one of the reasons I'd left in the first place. "Go upstairs and get ready for your fitting, the seamstresses should arrive any moment."

"Seamstresses?"

"You didn't expect me to let you run around looking like a street rat, did you?" She scoffed. "As long as you are living under my roof you shall do as I ask of you. Do you understand?" I nodded and proceeded up the stairs.

I hesitated and turned back to face her, "Mom?"

"Yes?"

"You've been throwing questions at me from the moment I got here and now I have one for you. How is it that you can afford to keep two maids, a coachman, _and_ send me to Miss Tracy's?" The last time I had lived here my mother had one maid and could barely afford to keep me at Miss Tracy's so imagine my shock to see not only two maids but a coachman.

"Let the record show that you never once answered any of my questions but I am answering yours. A lot of things have changed in the past year." My mother sighed, "Your father has just landed a new client, an oil tycoon. That means more money but it also means he's never home. At this very moment he's some where out west with the new client." If I never mentioned it my father is an international accountant, meaning he does everything a regular accountant does but he travels all around the world and he works for a very large company.

"Oh well, that's nice. I guess."

"Excuse me miss," Emma interrupted, "but the seamstresses are here."

"Thank you Emma," My mother said, "Bethany please go wait in your room." Within minutes my fitting had begun. It was strange, I had been home less than a day and already things were taking form. I was once again on the track to being a society woman and once again I had no control in my life. I also didn't have the willpower to fight it, Spot's choice had really hurt me and once again I felt the need to do something radical. But one look at my hand, where the 'X' from my last experience with pain stood, and I knew there had to be a better way to deal with it.

"Uh, miss Bethany," Rebecca's head peaked into my room, "Sorry to interrupt," she said to the seamstresses, "but there is a child at the door. He claims he knows you."

"Did he give his name?"

"Yes miss, well sorta. He said his name was 'Joker'. Should I send him away?"

I shook my head, "No, tell him I'll be right down." Rebecca nodded and left.

"Sorry to cut this short, ladies, but I must go." The women looked disgruntled but didn't argue. Soon enough I was dressed and on my way down stairs.

"Martyr!" Joker yelled happily.

"Shhhh!" I hastily shushed him. "What are you doing here?"

He glared, "I could ask ya the same thing!"

I sighed, "I live here I Joker but why are _you_ here?"

"Spot told me ta follow ya after ya left the other day, just ta make sure ya didn't get hurt or nothing."

"Well I'm not hurt, I'm home. So you can go back to Spot now."

"I would but…" He trailed off.

"But what?"

"He'll wanna know when yer coming back."

"Then you can tell him that I'm not."

"Yer what?!?"

"I'm not coming back. I've had enough of the newsie life, all I want is to settle down and run a household." I lied through my teeth.

"Spot ain't gonna like that."

"That's his problem not mine, it's time you left."

"Wait, why'd ya leave?"

"I just…grew out of my rebellious state, now Joker you really have to go." I started ushering him out of the door. "If you're ever in a lot of trouble feel free to stop by but right now just leave."

"Okay but lemme tell ya, this ain't the last ya've seen of the Brooklyn newsies."

"Please let that be an empty threat," I whispered as I shut the door. It was hard enough that I was leaving Spot behind but with him I had to leave everyone else. As much as I pretended it didn't hurt, it really did.

"Bethany darling, who was it?" My mother appeared at the staircase.

"No one, mother, no one at all." I replied joining her.

* * *

"Morning Miss Bethany," Rebecca said cheerfully opening my curtains. Sunlight streamed into my eyes making me squint. 

"Ugh."

"Now that's no way to start the day! Breakfast is being served in half an hour, I don't suggest being late. I've laid out your clothing so all you've got to do is put them on." I pretended not to hear her and pulled the down quilt closer, unfortunately she was not to be put off. "Up, Miss Bethany, up!"

"I'm going, I'm going."

"You would think after working as a newsie you'd be used to this part of day."

My head snapped up, "What'd you say?"

"I-I'm sorry miss, I didn't mean to offend-"

"No, I don't care that you know. But how did you find out?"

"Emma, she went with Honey to-"

"Yes, yes I remember. Does my mother know?"

She shook her head. "I don't think so."

"Good, let's keep it that way, shall we?"

"Uh…this came with our newspaper today," She said holding up a letter. "I assumed you were 'Martyr', I also assumed you didn't want your mother to find this."

"Thank you," I said taking it from her.

"Your welcome, miss."

"Please, enough with the 'miss' stuff, call me Bethany."

"I don't think that's my place but if it'll make you happy, I shall, in private, call you Bethany."

"Thanks."

She nodded and started out the door, "Half an hour, Bethany, don't be late."

"Yeah, yeah." I said and turned my attention to the letter. The envelope had the name "Martyr" scrawled across the front in narrow writing. Only a newsie would refer to me as "Martyr" that much I knew, but who was sending this letter to me? Was it Spot? Maybe it was Rose or Joker? With shaking hands I opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.

Martyr-

Why the hell did you go home? Meet me at the Brooklyn Bridge around noon.

-Spot

"Pffh!" What a letter! Spot sure did have a way with words. Whatever I had been expecting this certainly wasn't it. Hastily I found my own piece of paper and scribbled my reply.

Spot-

I can't meet you today, I have school. And since when do you have the right to boss me around?

-Martyr

As I went down to breakfast I slipped Rebecca the note and asked her to make sure Spot got it. She nodded and hurried out of the room while I took my seat across from my mother. "Bethany, please sit up straighter."

"Yes ma'am." I complied. Looking at all the food at the table I didn't know where to begin, there were eggs and porridge, also fruit and ham. I missed food. That was one of the drawbacks to being a newsie. The food wasn't nearly as good at it should be. Not wanting to miss anything, I took a little of everything.

"My Lord! Bethany Fullmer, how do you expect to keep your figure if you eat twice your weight at breakfast?" My mother demanded.

"I'm hungry!"

She shook her head, "I don't care. Emma!"

"Yes?" Emma asked, sticking her pale head in the room.

"Would you kindly remove Bethany's plate and get her a new one?" Emma nodded and took my plate into the kitchen.

"Mother I am not a child; I can eat what I want, in portions that I want!"

"With an attitude like that you'll never find a husband."

"Who said I wanted a husband?"

"Oh Bethany!" My mother cried, clutching a hand to her chest, "Don't say such things." I rolled my eyes and focused my eyes on my fresh plate. "Take a few pieces of fruit and be on your way." She commanded. It wasn't fair. For a while I had had no food at all, grateful for a piece of fruit. But now I had plenty of food and yet I was still eating a piece of fruit. Talk about unfair.

"Miss," Rebecca said entering the room, "Morton is ready to leave."

"Morton?"

"The coachman, Miss."

"Well Bethany, don't keep the old man waiting."

"But mom, I didn't even eat!"

"That's not my fault, if you hadn't dillydallied-"

"Bye mom," I said rushing out of the room.

"Don't interrupt me-" Followed me but was silenced when I shut the front door.

"There is no living with that woman," I muttered making my way down to the street where our carriage stood along with who I assumed was Morton. Morton was an elder man of near 50's with graying hair and dark eyes.

"Good morning Miss," He said as I approached.

"Good morning," After only a day I was already beginning to get used to the idea of being called Miss, no matter how much I disliked it. There were a lot of things I was going to have to get used to.

On the way to Miss Tracy's I began to wonder how my mother had pulled it off. How did she get me into Miss Tracy's on such short notice and so far into the school year? I had sort of hoped there would be no available spots for I certainly wasn't looking forward to seeing the girls at the school again. Why you may ask, well…

Let's start with Clover Dacus. What to say about her? She's tall, slender; her white blonde hair is always in a perfect bun. Her eyes are pale blue and her skin the color of snow. Well not actually but it is very, very white. She speaks in cold, clipped tones and has had it out for me since we met. Clover's life has already been planned and she is set to marry Sklyer Stanford (known for groping girls while their parents aren't looking), if she hasn't already.

Then you have Muffy Flint. Short, annoyingly perky, brunette with chocolate eyes; she's cute but not terribly intelligent. Muffy is Clover's right-hand gal and supposed best friend. If you ask me Clover uses Muffy more like a servant than a friend. Muffy has had her heart set on marrying Darnell Mühlschlägel (I ask you, who named these people?) for years although everyone else can see it won't happen.

Finally you have Mia Sanchez, heir to the Sanchez family fortune. Free spirited Spaniard who would seem more at home with the female newsies than at a finishing school, in my opinion. She's not vulgar or rude but her spunk rivals that of Maverick's and both scare me more than you could ever know. Mia is a dark haired, tan skinned beauty who's been chased by every guy from my brother to Logan Pulitzer (yes, Mr. Pulitzer's son). How she ended up one of Clover's drones is beyond me.

The more I thought about it the more I didn't like the idea of going back to school. So many things had happened and so much had changed. Perhaps it would have been better if I'd stayed with the newsies. _No_, I told myself, _Spot chose Honey not you. How could you go back and pretend nothing had happened? _ And the truth was I couldn't. I would rather sit through an entire lunch with Clover and the Clovettes then have to face Spot, or any other newsie for that matter, again.

The carriage stopped abruptly sending me hurtling forward. "Sorry about that Miss." Morton said as he helped me out, "Almost went right by the school," He shook his head, "I'm getting to old for this job." I turned my attention to the school and immediately regretted it. The large iron gate and chilling dark stones made the place look more like a prison than a school. "I'll be back at 3 o'clock." I barely heard a word Morton said for my mind was other places. That moment chose to bring the three people I had been dreading to see…

"Bethany!" Muffy squealed in shock, "I thought you were dead!" Like I said, not terribly intelligent.

"Don't be stupid Muffy," Mia rolled her eyes.

"Don't call me stupid Mia," Muffy mocked.

"Quiet, both of you." The moment the words left Clover's mouth the girls went silent. "Well, well, well. Never thought I'd see you again," Her attention now fully on me, "How long has it been?"

"Not long enough," I replied.

"That's for certain." Mia said sarcastically.

"Last I heard you were, oh what was it?" Clover said in mock thought, "Oh right, you were a waitress."

"Actually I stooped even lower," I didn't think being a newsie was that bad of a thing but I knew Clover, Muffy, and Mia would, "Guess what I was Clover, guess." I challenged.

"I'm above such childish games," She replied sticking her nose in the air.

"Well I'm not," Mia said, "Were you a…uh," She thought.

"A maid!" Muffy shouted and I shook my head.

Meanwhile Mia growled, "Shut it, Muffy I'm trying to think. Were you a-"

Clover decided to throw herself into the conversation, "A burlesque dancer?" Mia grinned and Muffy giggled.

"I thought you were 'above such childish games'."

"I changed my mind."

"Then the answer to your question is no, not quite so low."

"Then I guess prostitute is out of the running." Mia sighed.

"Well we're never going to guess so you might as well just tell us."

"Nah, I think I'll let you stew in it for a while," I smiled, "See ya around girls." And with that the day began. Let me rephrase that…And with that a very long, hard, boring day began.

* * *

**So she's home and her life's already been taken control of. And as we all know, Spot's not going to like her note but what will he do??? Oh and FYI a lot of you died last week, I'm very dissapointed.  
**


	25. Miss Tracy's Institute for Young Women

**Okay here you go...**

* * *

"Miss Fullmer, I can not express our surprise at your return in words!" A petite woman in her late 40's remarked. She stood with an arm around me, holding me in place and consequently making me stand taller. I stood in front of a room of about twenty girls, each placed at their own wooden desk. The girls' ages ranged from 12 to nearly 17. Ever girl sat as straight as she could, with the most poise that she could, and of course that ever lasting chip-on-the-shoulder attitude.

"You and I both, Miss Tracy," I forced a fake smile.

"Well either way we are all glad you're rejoining us, aren't we ladies?" Murmurs of agreement shot through the classroom but I knew better than to believe any of it. No one in the room cared, Clover had made that for certain. Any girl who had ever dared to like me had ended up exiled and a social outcast. "Why don't you take a seat next to Mia?" Miss Tracy said smiling, "She'll make you feel right at home, won't you dear?"

Mia's sugar coated reply came, "Of course Miss Tracy, I feel it is my duty."

I was steered to my seat and when I resisted sitting I was forced down. "There, that's settled, now…" And that's when my attention went from the woman at the front of the room to the girl next to me. Quietly and inconspicuously, a girl named Heather slipped me a piece of paper. On it were the words: "**_Why are you back?_**" And I figured Heather had decided to start a conversation, via notes.

Heather Voigt had been fairly new when I'd left Miss Tracy's. She hadn't quite fallen under Clover's spell and seemed to have a bit of a rebellious streak to her. Although we hadn't been friends she seemed like the kind of girl who would at least try to reach out to me.

_Excuse me? _

_**Why are you back???** _

_It's a long story… _

**_It's not like we don't have time._** Heather was right; between Miss Tracy's lecture and our attention spans we really did have a lot of time.

_Why should I tell you? _

**_Who else is going to listen?_** Once again Heather was right, I couldn't tell my mother about what happened and I didn't have any friends. Well I did but not ones that I could talk to any time soon.

_Look Heather, I don't feel like talking about it right now. _

_**Will you ever?** _

_With you? No. _

_**Harsh words, Bethany, harsh words.** _

_No more so than intended. _

_**What?**_

_I don't know. _

_**Wow, you're a lot queerer now than you were before your disappearance.** _

_Well a lot of things happened while I was away. _

_**Like what? Did you join a group of traveling gypsies?** _

_Heather… _

_**No? How about a gang of pick-pockets?** _

_A gang of pick-pockets? Is there even such thing? _

**_Yes! Haven't you ever heard of organized crime?_ **I snorted with laughter earning a glare from Miss Tracy. "Sorry," I said and she nodded before continuing. I looked at Heather who was smiling as well and thought that perhaps I had made a new alliance.

_I've heard of it but I can assure you that's not where I was. _

_**Then where were you?** _

_Why do you even care? _

_**Let's just say that while you were off on your little escapade, I was stuck here with little miss perfect and her wannabe friends.** _

_I assume you are talking about Clover, Muffy, and Mia. _

_**As a matter of fact I am. After only a few weeks with them I had come to the conclusion that they were annoying beyond belief.** _

_Really…why don't I believe that? _

_**You know, where ever you spent the last couple of months has really made you untrusting and a little paranoid.** _

_I am just having difficulty believing that you would pick me over a lifetime of social events and parties. _

_**Wooooh, let's not get ahead of ourselves. I am merely giving up Clover, Muffy, and Mia's social events and parties.** _

_But you do know the other girls follow them, don't you? _

_**Yes I do and I don't care. Now just tell me where you were and why you're back.** _

_What if you go off and tell someone?_

**_I won't._**

_You've given me no reason to believe that. _

_**What if I tell you a secret of mine? That way if I tell yours you can tell mine.** _

_Okay… _

_**Well here is mine: I've got a boyfriend.** _

_So what? _

**_I mean….uh, how to put this; my parent's don't know because he's not of our class._**

_Do I know the boy? _

**_I doubt it, he's a newsboy and he's not from around here._**Now I was really intrigued.

_Who is it???_

**_They call him…this sounds stupid, but they call him…Skittery.. _**I must admit it was a little disappointing that I didn't know the newsie she spoke of but none the less I stayed true to our agreement and told her my story, not the entire one but enough for her to get the picture. And after that Heather and I spent the entire day talking. It was easy to relate to her because she new the difficulties of juggling what you want and what your parents want. Having a friend made the time really pass and I was actually looking forward to the next day. Well I was until I saw who was standing next to my ride home.

"Spot?" I gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"Not too happy ta see me, I guess?"

"You got that right," I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into the nearest alleyway, hoping no one saw us.

"Why Martyr, I nevah knew ya felt this way." He joked. What he didn't know was how much his joke hurt me.

"Stop it." I smacked his arm, "This isn't funny."

"Is ta me."

"Why are you here?"

"Ya said ya had school, figured I'd walk ya home."

"I have a carriage."

"Yeah I saw that, nice man Morton is, nice man."

"Spot, you talked to him?" I asked horrified.

"Yeah, what's with ya?"

"If Morton tells my mother I've been socializing with newsboys, I'm done for!"

"Easy, sugah, easy. Morton ain't gonna say anything. Besides since when do ya care what yer mother thinks?"

"Since I've been depending on her to survive."

"Depending on her? What about depending on yerself? What about being a newsie?"

"I'm not a newsie, let's face it, I never was."

"Sure ya were, ya sold papes didn't ya?"

I nodded reluctantly, "I guess."

A silence intruded our conversation like an unwanted party guest, "So…why'd ya leave?"

"Oh, Joker didn't tell you?" I asked bitterly.

"I ain't gonna apologize for having him follow ya, it was for yer own safety."

"Well take a look Conlon, I'm perfectly fine."

"Yeah didn't answer my question, why'd ya leave?" He persisted.

"Why do you care, you got Honey don't you?" Tears threatened to spill but I refused to let Spot see me cry.

"What are ya talking about?"

"Don't play stupid, I heard you talking with her. You told her you had an idea about keeping Damien with you. And early you told me, that if you had to marry her you would."

"No, no, no. Ya got it all wrong. I was-"

"Save it, Spot, I don't care."

"But I-"

"Stop! Just, stop, please," I asked, the tears I had been holding, falling freely down my cheeks. He raised a hand to wipe my tears and I batted it away. "Don't touch me."

"Martyr…Bethany, I…please listen ta me-"

"No you listen to me, Spot Conlon." I took a deep breath, "You are so stupid sometimes. Honey left you, what in God's name makes you think she'll stick around the second time. Sure, you guys have a child but children don't make things easier, it's the opposite, they make things harder. I could have been so good for you but you were…blind and…stubborn. I…I think I could have loved you but…not now, not after you choose her-"

"Bethany, I didn't choose her. Listen," He pleaded. The sadness in his eyes and the desperateness in his voice twisted my heart.

"What Spot, what could you possible have to say that would make any difference now?" I asked heatedly.

"I think…I think I need you."

"You are such a-wait, what? What do you mean, you 'need' me?"

"Yer right, about everything. Honey did leave me before and I know Damien will make things harder. But I don't love her anymore, not like I did. Ever since ya left I can't concentrate and ya never left my mind. All day and night I thought about where ya were, if ya were safe, and why….why ya left me. Nothing makes sense," Spot looked so confused and vulnerable, it was unnerving. There's nothing scarier than seeing the man you thought was unbreakable crack. "I starting thinking of ways ta bring ya back. Kidnapping was an option-"

I snorted through my tears, "Won't you ever learn? That's what got us in the mess in the first place."

He smiled weakly, "Bethany, come back…please, please come back."

"It's not that easy Spot…"

"Why not?"

"I don't think my mother would let me."

"Screw her, let's go, right now." He laced his fingers in mine, "Forget about yer mother and come back ta Brooklyn."

"I can't do that to her, I would have to at least say goodbye."

"Would? Ya mean, ya ain't coming?"

I thought about it, "Answer me this: if you didn't ask Honey to marry you then what did you propose?"

He smiled, "I asked if you and I could keep him until she came back."

"And you didn't bother to ask me?"

"I was gonna but things got in the way." He answered defensively.

"Well if it makes any difference, I'd be glad to watch Damien."

Spot's eyes clouded slightly, "Nah, Honey decided ta keep him. And I think she's right…I'm not living in a very stable environment right now." I watch Spot for a moment before sweeping him up in a hug. "What's this for?"

"I'm sorry Honey's leaving, I'm sorry Damien is as well, but mostly I'm sorry I left."

"Don't worry about it," he said stroking cheek, "As long as ya come back, things will be alright." I nodded.

"Come with me,"

"Where?" He asked.

"I have to go say goodbye to my mother."

* * *

"Absolutely not! You are home now and you will remain home." My mother said.

"You can't stop me, if I want to leave I will."

"Bethany, aren't you happy to be home? You've started school again and your life is back on track, I've even arranged a dinner with Mr. Malloy who is looking for a bride for his son Rupert."

"I've met Rupert and he's a nice guy but there is no way I would ever spend the rest of my life with him, I don't love him."

"Oh what would you know about love?" She scoffed.

"A lot more than you think." Deep breath and, "I have a confession to make. I stopped working as a waitress some time ago."

"What did you do for money?"

"I was a newsie, I sold papers."

"My dear, I fail to see how this would give you insight to anything except maybe the life of a working girl."

"I was there quiet a while and I fell in love with a guy I believe if he had lived we would have married-"

"No you wouldn't have!" My mother broke in, "Not as long as I am living, will you marry a street child. Luckily that boy died." That was a sting to the heart.

"Yeah, well how's this: there's another boy and he's the first one's polar opposite. He's dangerous, unpredictable, he swears, he drinks, gambles, and has had his fair share of women and yet…I still want him."

"Why on Earth?" She asked, appalled.

"I couldn't tell you but what I can tell you is that he is waiting for me just outside the gate and there is nothing you can do or say that will keep me from him."

"We'll see about that." She said taking a hold up my upper arm.

"Ouch, that hurts." She ignored me and continued to drag me up to my room by my arm, "Let me go," I struggled to no avail. I could feel her bruising my arm (for an old woman she was very, very strong) and I was briefly reminded of my old 'combat instruction' lessons with Spot. "What are you doing?!?!" I asked as she threw me into my room.

"Bethany, one day you will thank me for this." And then she locked my door.

"LET ME OUT!!" I screamed, jiggling the door handle, trying desperately to open it. "The key!" I said to myself and began looking for my key only to remember that the door locks from outside. I let out a scream of frustration and pounded my hands on the door. "Someone please let me out!" This routine continued for forty minutes before I tired of pounding and resigned to lying on my bed shouting out.

There was a soft knock on my door, "Miss, I've been asked to bring you food but only under the condition that you do not try to escape."

"Come in Rebecca," I said wearily. The door unlocked and in stepped Rebecca carrying a tray of food. Softly she shut the door behind her and approached the bed. I stretched out my arms to receive the food but she placed it on my desk. "Hey!"

"Quickly miss, your mother's in her room napping. Get your stuff and go."

"Rebecca she'll hear the front door shut."

"Who said anything about using the door? Your window is unlocked is it not?"

I sat straight up, "My goodness Rebecca you're a genius."

"No miss I'm just very observant. And lucky for you your mother decided to keep the terrace up, you can climb down it. But you have to be quick and very quiet."

"I know."

"Oh, and the boy, Spot? He said to tell you he's waiting just around the corner."

"Thank you, Rebecca."

She hesitated, "Uh, Miss I feel it is my duty to inform you that if you leave I doubt you will be allowed to come back. Your mother is very upset right now and I fear that if you leave she wouldn't ever forgive you."

"Why not?"

"Well if you had married Mr. Malloy then you would have redeemed the family name but by you leaving again it only mars the name more."

"Yes well, I'll think about that." She nodded and left the room, locking the door behind her and leaving me with my decision. Should I choose Spot over my family? There was only a chance that I would have his unconditional love forever but with my family there was no chance that's just the way it was. So do I risk it or do I play it safe? Am I willing to give everything up for Spot?

* * *

**dun, dun, DUN! So will she leave her parents? And if she does, is her mother going to stand for it??? Hmmmmmm...**

**REVIEW!**


	26. The Place I Can Never Escape From

**I'm so sorry that this has taken me so long to get out. I've got a lot going on right now but when Winter Break comes I'll try to finish the story. I feel like the end could be near but then I remember things and well...there might have to be a sequel. Either way I promise once things get a little less hectic I'll sit myself down and write something good. **

**So yeah... this isn't great but it'll tide you over...i hope  
**

* * *

My eyes fluttered open and I squinted against the glare of sunlight streaming into the room. I lay there in silence for a moment mulling over my thoughts. So many things had changed in the past few months. My friends, my enemies, my relatives, and my love life. Before the newsies I didn't really have a love life. But then I had Rebel and now…Spot, I think. I'm not sure how serious we are yet. 

"What are ya thinking about?" Came the voice of the young man lying next to me.

In my surprise I let out a small scream, "How long have you been awake?"

Spot shrugged, "Half an hour maybe."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Ya looked so peaceful I didn't want ta disturb. Besides we're taking the day off so there was no need."

"No selling today?"

"Yep."

"Good, I don't feel like selling." I said getting out of his bed and stretching. **(A/N: If that didn't clear up that Bethany is in SPOT'S room at the lodging house then I will right now: Bethany is in SPOT'S room at the lodging) **"What?" I asked, noticing Spot's watchful eye.

"Nothing, I'm just glad yer back."

"I wasn't gone that long."

"I know."

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked sitting down on the bed.

"Whatever ya wanna do." He answered sitting up.

"I just want to stay in bed all day," Spot raised his eyebrows suggestively, "And talk!" I added, blushing.

"Only talk? Or can we have a little more fun than that?"

"Spot what-" I was cut off when his lips captured my own. The kiss was seductive and more intense than any kiss I had ever had. After a few minutes I found myself being pulled into Spot's lap and not protesting. The kiss seemed to have taken over my ability to think clearly. I was living in the moment, doing what felt right. Soon Spot's hands were traveling and I found I didn't want him to stop. At that moment his hands could go any where they wanted and I knew I wouldn't stop him, I couldn't. It was intoxicating, like the time I got drunk. Everything was a new experience and was all a little hazy.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! "Uh, Spot, we'se got a situation!" Spot growled in response to the voice at the door and continued with the aforementioned activities. "Spot I know ya hate being interrupted when yer with a goil but I also know Martyr's in there and well…I think she might be in trouble."

Spot ignored the voice but I pulled away. "What?" He asked breathlessly, "What's wrong?"

"Didn't you hear that? I might be in trouble."

"SPOT! PLEASE LET ME IN!"

"Oh, come in!" A very frazzled looking Shadow entered the room, pushing a few fallen strands of hair back behind her ears. "Yes?" Spot asked coldly.

"Ah come off it Spot, this is serious, don't act mad that I interrupted yer make out session."

"Excuse me?" He asked in the same cold tone.

"I said 'there's a guy at the door looking for a Miss Bethany Fullmer', dressed real hoity-toity guy but kinda cute."

"Well tell him she ain't here."

"We're trying but he ain't going for it. Keeps saying he knows she's been living here for the past couple of months."

Spot stood up and exited the room mumbling about "idiots following his girl". Shadow looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Sleeping with Spot now eh?"

"NO! I just- it was…I just slept here." I finished lamely.

"Right." I glared at her and pushed my way out of the room. I crept down the steps quietly and stood listening to the voices from the door.

"Sir, I assure you I know that Miss Fullmer is here and I would appreciate it if you would bring her to me so I don't have to get the police involved." The voice sounded familiar but I couldn't quiet place it.

"Is that a threat carrot-top?" Carrot-top???

"Look do you know who I am? We've met personally through Miss Fullmer and even if we hadn't you should recognize me."

"I know who ya are I just don't give a damn. Just 'cause yer rich don't mean we're gonna give ya what ya want, Mister Malloy." Malloy? As in Rupert Malloy? I peeked my head out around the corner and looked at the door way, sure enough there stood Rupert Malloy looking very desperate indeed.

"Rupert?" I asked coming down the rest of the stairs.

"Bethany!"

"Martyr go back ta the room." Spot commanded. I narrowed my eyes at him showing how much I disliked being told what to do.

"I'll stay here if I please," I said through gritted teeth. "Rupert, it's so good to see you." I exclaimed turning to face him.

"Likewise,"

"So what brings you to this part of the city?"

"Well I need to talk to you in private actually." He spoke anxiously and quite hurriedly.

"What? What's happened?" I asked pulling him by the arm around the back of the lodging house.

"It's your brother."

"What? Is he hurt? Or sick? What? WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER ME???"

"I can't you won't stop talking!"

I took a deep breath and willed myself to calm down. "Rupert," I started slowly, "would you kindly tell me what is the matter with my brother."

"He's…uh he's sick."

"Sick?"

"Yeah."

"With what?" I asked, fearing the worst.

"Uh…hay fever?"

"Hay fever? That's an allergy." My god, the possibility that I was talking to the dumbest man alive struck me then. His friend was sick, possibly deathly ill, and he didn't remember what with. "Do you mean scarlet fever?"

"Yeah! That's the one."

"Well where is?" I was ready to drop everything and rush to my brother's aid but then Rupert dropped a bomb…

"At home with your mother." It felt as if the world had no mercy. I had just escaped from that house and here Rupert was asking me to re-enter it. I loved my brother dearly but that was pushing it. Besides my mother wouldn't allow me to go home.

"Rupert I can't go with you…my mother-"

"I already talked to her; she's agreed to let you come home provided you attend a dinner party that is to be held in my honor tonight."

I looked at him incredulously, "My brother could be dieing and you want me to go to a party?"

"It's the only way your mother will let you come home." I thought about it for a moment. It was a little suspicious that my mother would only want me to attend _one_ party. It seemed more likely that she would lock me up in my room again. But Jonathan was sick… and I loved him to much to have him die without me saying goodbye.

"Okay, I'll go." I said, sealing my fate. Rupert had a carriage waiting on the street. After a quick explanation to Spot I dashed out before he could stop me. That's not to say he didn't try to.

"It's a trap I tell ya."

"Oh don't be so melodramatic Spot! My brother's sick!"

"No he aint, it's a plan ta get ya down ta that awful house again."

"Spot, no mother would trick their own daughter like that."

"Yer's would!"

With an indignant squeak I turned to face him, "I'll see you soon Spot." And without a further glance I huffed away and entered the carriage.

"Yeah, yeah." He mumbled and started back into the lodging house. The trip home I was very anxious. Anxious to see my brother, anxious to see my mom, and a little anxious about the look of guilt Rupert held. The moment we had started the ride home, he'd buried his face in his hands and sat there quietly. When I asked what was wrong he replied that his head was aching, but by the fact that he started banging his head against the carriage's side about halfway there, I concluded that that was not true. His guilty expression deepened as we reached my mother's house.

"Go on, Bethany, she's waiting." Rupert said helping me out of the carriage.

"She?"

"I meant, he. He, as in your brother."

"Right…" I said slowly. We made the never ending journey down the pathway and I went to knock on the door. Before I got there Rupert stopped me.

"I just want you to know, that I'm really, really sorry. I thought it was the right choice at the time, but now… I'm just sorry."

"For what?"

"You'll see." He said and knocked on the door loudly, bringing Emma to open it.

"Ah, Miss, we've been expecting you." The first thing I noticed as I entered the house was how quickly Emma locked the door behind me. The next thing I noticed was that every window and door was shut and latched. The last thing I noticed was that my mother and Jonathan, looking mighty healthy by the way, were standing at the top of the staircase.

"What's going on? I thought you were sick?" I asked, standing perfectly still in my spot.

"Bethany, you have to understand that this was for your best interest. We couldn't have you gallivanting off with those street rats any longer." Jonathan started in a calm manner.

"What are you talking about?"

"He's not sick Bethany; it was all a ploy to get you to come home." Rupert said miserably.

My jaw dropped and I looked from face to face. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Bethany obviously you don't know the definition of 'kidding' because this is most defiantly not a laughing matter."

"But mom, you…and…but I-I thought-" I forced tears to retreat from my eyes. I felt so betrayed. Spot had been right, why hadn't I listened to him? For God's sake, my mother had locked me in my room! Spot had never intentionally hurt me, he'd always wanted what was best for me. That's why I loved him. _Wait, I what? I…love him? Yes… I love him!_ That's why I was willing to forget my family ties and join him. That's why it made no difference that he couldn't promise me protection like my mother could. I loved him! And I sure as hell wasn't going to stay locked up in this house a moment longer than I had to. "I'm leaving,"

"No you're not." My mother said in the same calm manner as Jonathan, "You will rest today and prepare yourself for the dinner party tonight. After that party you are free to leave."

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion, "Really?"

"Absolutely."

"What's in it for you?"

"Excuse me?" She asked looking quite confused.

"Why would you just let me go after this party? And why is it so important that I go to this party?"

"I just wanted you to make a proper exit from society, now go upstairs and have a break." I nodded slowly, more confused now than I was when I first arrived, and made my way upstairs. There was something unnerving about the way my mother had spoken and I didn't know whether to believe her or not. And Jonathan! He was always on my side and suddenly he's mommy's little boy? That was not the Jonathan I knew. Maybe it was the drive to make sense of the alternative universe I had just stepped into or perhaps it was the desire to see Spot again, whatever it was I decided right there I was going to get down to the bottom of this and once I did I'd leave my mother forever. No matter what it cost.

* * *

**Please REVIEW! Thanks! **


	27. The Fire Within Me

**OMG NEW CHAPTER!!!!**

* * *

My mother always did over do things but I had to admit, I was dressed in one of the most beautiful gowns I had ever worn. Blood-red and embroidered with black roses around the edges, the full skirt and close fitting bodice made me look exquisite. My hair was down in an elaborate up-do with curly tendrils falling near my face. I had more makeup on then I had worn in the entirety of my life and I _STILL_ didn't know what the big deal was about the party. My mother insisted she merely wanted me to look beautiful before bowing out of society but I knew better than to believe her.

About an hour before the party I was ushered into the Malloy household, closely followed by my mother and my brother. Rupert was no where to be found but I was told to stay in the guest bedroom and he would be in to see me shortly. Rupert's father and he could have been twins, they looked so much alike. Mr. Malloy didn't look a day over 30 and the jovial smile he wore reminded me so much of his son. Mrs. Malloy was a very severe woman, with a tight mouth and a forced smile. She looked to be a good ten years older than her husband, but I figured it was from all that forced expression.

I sat twiddling my thumbs, waiting for something, anything, to happen. After twenty minutes or so of this I got up from my station on the bed and walked over to the mirror. I looked like a society girl but I most definitely did not feel like one. I wanted to see Spot, to tell him he was right and sob on his shoulder. I never wanted to see my mother again and to put all of this behind me.

I didn't notice Rupert until he shut the door behind him, causing me to jump. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's fine." I said sighing.

"I need to talk to you about tonight." He started looking nervous, "It's not what your mother told you."

"Well I already figured as much, she would never let me 'bow out of society' as she put it."

He looked very relieved at this, "Good, I didn't want to have to tell you what a liar your mother is." I laughed and took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Rupert how do you stand it?"

"Stand what?" He asked.

"This," I gestured to the room, "This life, this house, everything!"

"Not everyone hates it as much as you do. Sure there are times when I wish I could choose my own career or wife but for the most part I don't mind having everything laid out for me. When I'm forced to do something I don't want to, I know my parents only want what's best for me."

"Lucky you, all my mother ever wanted was to marry me off to some rich man and cash in on the capital."

"That can't be true,"

"But it is. The time I spent with her was all prepping me for the life of a housewife, I never did anything for me. I guess I was just lucky I got out when I did. Coming home was the biggest mistake I ever made."

"Really?" Rupert asked looking as if he might be sick.

"Yes! I don't belong here, I belong with the newsies. I know it sounds ridiculous but…I don't want to have everything set out for me. I like that I have to work to stay alive. It makes me feel worthwhile. Unlike here, where I feel helpless and as if I am a marionette puppet and my mother the puppeteer."

"That's going to make tonight so much harder."

"What?"

"Nothing of any importance, I'll be back shortly to escort you to the party, I must retrieve something from my father's den." I nodded and watched him go solemnly. Something bad was going to happen that night, I could feel it.

My heart thudded painfully as Rupert and I descended the staircase. Every eye in the room was on us and I could feel their dark scrutiny. They were all thinking about the rumors they'd heard about me. How I was rebellious and how I had been living with rift raft for the past months. I never thought I'd have to face a room full of New York's finest and yet, here I was. I was briefly reminded of another party I never thought I'd attend: Medda's.

"_Now don't be nervous." Rebel said._

_"Why would I?"_

_"Well, yer new around here. And there are already plenty of rumor going around." I was startled by this news but hid it. "And so…"_

_"So…?" I encouraged. _

_"People are gonna stare. At you. A lot." _

Rebel had been so timid and sweet. I smiled sadly to myself. I missed Rebel; no one could ever fill the void in my heart left by his death. But Spot could certainly help heal it.

An overly cheery Clover Dacus met us at the foot of the stairs. "Oh Bethany darling, how wonderful you look this evening!" I looked her up and down: a blue silk gown the color of water with exquisite beadwork along the neckline, her hair twisted and pinned with an array of diamonds that matched her necklace. She looked every bit the ice princess she was.

"Drop the act Clover, no one's close enough to hear us."

"Whatever do you mean?" She asked, playing innocent. The problem was that she seemed almost sincere. Her acting skills must have been way beyond my comprehension.

"Uh…Bethany, are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Rupert asked looking slightly uneasy.

"She's not my friend but I'll introduce you anyways. Rupert Malloy, Clover Dacus. Clover Dacus, Rupert Malloy."

"I'm so pleased to meet you." She gushed, smiling charmingly. "This is my escort Sklyer Stanford, we're to be engaged soon." I hadn't even seen Skyler until Clover mentioned him. He looked as he always did, impeccably dressed and extremely handsome. His dark hair was slicked back and his pale eyes stood sparkling against the tan backdrop that was his skin.

"Good to meet you," Sklyer said shaking Rupert's hand.

"Likewise." As this short exchange occurred the presence of four other people came to my attention. Mia Sanchez, dressed in a scandalously low-cut, canary yellow dress, flanked by Logan Pulitzer, who seemed to be following her like a lost puppy, approached from the right. Darnell Mühlschlägel led a very excited Muffy Flint, covered in burgundy velvet, towards are growing group.

"Hello everyone!" Muffy said griping Darnell's arm.

"Muffy, I swear if you are going to be this perky all night I will lock you in a closet."

"Hello to you to Mia."

Rupert nudged my side and whispered, "Friends of yours?"

"No, they usually ignore me. I have no idea what's going on."

"Oh come now, Bethany, secrets are no fun, share with the rest of us."

"Uh, would you please excuse us for a minute?" Rupert skillfully led me away from the group not before I heard Mia mutter "Great, Muffy, you scared him off." Scared _him_ off, not her. Him, they were talking about Rupert. I laughed bitterly as I realized they were using me to get close to the famous Malloy son.

"Well, care to explain what that was all about?"

I shook my head, "Clover, Muffy, and Mia have hated me for as long as I can remember and suddenly because I'm here with you, they're trying to get close to me."

Rupert began to look guilty, something he'd been doing a lot lately "Bethany I have-"

Cling, cling, cling. "Ladies and Gentlemen may I have your attention please?" Ever body in the room turned to stare at the man speaking. Mr. Malloy was standing with a glass of champagne in one hand and looking about the room in a regal manner. Mrs. Malloy and my mother stood on either side of him, looking very pleased with themselves. "Rupert and Bethany would you two please come up here."

Rupert began to drag me towards our parents all the while whispering, "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Rupert what is the-"

"Hush now Bethany," My mother reprimanded as we reached the adults.

"Thank you," Mr. Malloy said with a smile, "As you may or may not know, my son Rupert and his charming girlfriend Bethany," My eyes widened and I turned to Rupert but he pointedly ignored me, "have been involved in a very romantic courtship beginning not to long ago. Ordinarily I would have cautioned him about rushing into things but I could tell that these two were made for each other. I am proud to say that last night in our private garden something wonderful occurred: Rupert proposed to Bethany and she accepted." I swear my eyes were bulging so far out of my head that they were nearly detached. Again I looked to Rupert and to my dismay he was bringing out a small box and taking my left hand in his.

"I know I could not give you the ring last night but here it is, as promised." He spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. A soft chorus of "awwws" was heard as he slipped the beautiful diamond ring on my finger. I was in shock, I couldn't move, at that moment something snapped. I was shocked that my mother had tricked me so deviously, shocked that Rupert was playing along, shocked that MY BROTHER was playing along, shocked that these people were stupid enough to believe it all, hell I was just shocked. "I'll find a way to get you out of this," Rupert whispered as he pretended to kiss my cheek. I nodded and couldn't help but think that if he hadn't gone along with it in the first place there wouldn't be anything to get me out of.

The night was a blur. I danced with Rupert mostly but occasionally accepted offers from others. I drank from elegant glasses and was fed delicate pastries. My mother watched me like a hawk and when she wasn't around Jonathan filled in for her. I was fawned over by Clover and the Clovettes as well as their dates. All of this would have bothered me under any other circumstances but I had given up. Against all the odds, against everything I did, I still ended up exactly where I hadn't wanted to. I _was_ going to marry Rupert, I _was_ going to have his children, and I _was_ going to spend the rest of my life miserable, my mother made sure of it.

My spirit had been broken. There was nothing I could do, I couldn't win. I had fought being a socialite, I had fought being a newsie, maybe it was time I stopped fighting. Maybe I wouldn't be as miserable if I convinced myself that this is what I really wanted. Yes, I loved Spot but I had loved Rebel, lost him, and I was still living; why couldn't the same be said for Spot? As for Rupert, well…maybe I could learn to love him. And if not to love him, then to respect him and appreciate him enough to make the marriage last.

I just wanted things to be easier. I wanted to stop running. I wanted to be safe and to never have to worry about food or clothes or money or heartbreak. If I stayed with Rupert then I'd never worry about any of those things again. I could learn to bend my will, bite my tongue, practice self-control; I could do all of these things with a little guidance. I could be beguiling and heck I could learn to charm a donkey for the chance to be at peace. And at that moment I was ready and willing to become submissive and leave the world I loved so dearly. But then something caught my eye.

There was a small, grubby Italian boy with his grimy little face pressed against the bottom right-hand corner of the window opposite me. You had to look carefully but if you did you'd see his round brown eyes looking hungrily around the room. I laughed bitterly to myself, how very like Spot to send Joker to watch me and not to bother coming himself. The moment I thought this something glittered slightly above Joker's head and caught my attention. It looked like some sort of knob; actually it looked a lot like the top of…Spot's cane. My eyes traveled upwards and connected with the cane's carrier. Dull brown crashing with stormy grey, making me weak in the knees.

I was foolish to think about giving in but I was more foolish to think I could ever give Spot up. He was like air, I needed him and when I didn't get enough things got painful. Through the window he mouthed the words, "Come back." Those two words reignited the fire within me. I _would_ leave this place, and I had a very good idea about how to get them to leave me alone, once and for all.

* * *

**Okay so I totally used like 6 or 7 "Little Women" quotes in those last two chapters (bet things were sounding awfully familiar, right heather?) but what can I say "could you" was stuck in my head and it worked so yeah...Well I updated and in the process I conquered my writer's block. SO YEAH UPDATES!**

**Now... YEAH REVIEWS!!!**


	28. A New Life

**Sorry this took so long. I've sadly lost my enthusiasm for newsies. This is the last chapter. Perhaps there will be a epilogue but I highly doubted it. **

**Well here goes nothing...**

* * *

I was miserable, it was easy to see. My mother knew I was miserable, my brother knew, Rupert knew, everyone knew. And yet nobody did anything about it. Not that I expected them to. But I had at least expected them to notice the warning signs, the signs that I was going to do something drastic. Those were obvious signs. My lack of enthusiasm, lack of appetite, lack of…well everything. I was dead to the world, brooding in my own misery.

I didn't participate in any activities. I was withdrawn from everything I did, not putting my heart or soul into anything. I was unpleasant company, according to my mother, and behaving like a sulking child. And, as I was so kindly informed by my brother, I looked like a wreck; red eyed from crying, pale, and sickly thin. They were the worst two weeks of my life to put it lightly.

I made a vow that night when my engagement to Rupert had been announced, that I was going to leave this life and go back to Spot. I had even had an idea that night, but it all seemed so farfetched that I was being to doubt it would work. My family posed a huge problem in my plan, if they doubted to reality of it for even a second, all hell would break lose. Everything had to be executed perfectly, nothing could go wrong.

But things were hard. Too hard. Sometimes I wondered if it was even worth it. Was Spot worth everything I was putting myself through? What if things were wonderful for a little bit but then he got bored with me? Then what? I couldn't come home, not if things worked out the way they should.

In between dress fittings and preparations for my upcoming wedding I worked on my escape. I had once shot, and no room for error. It all had to go right the first time, there was no second try. No "if at first you don't succeed…" because if I didn't succeed the first time it was all over. "It" being my life as I wanted it.

The day came. That day, the day that would change everything for me. I had been preparing for two weeks and it was all boiling down to this day, to this moment. "Mother," I called out somewhat hoarsely.

"Yes my dear?" She asked, walking into the foyer.

"I'm going for a walk with Heather."

"Oh wonderful," She clapped her hands together, delighted. "It's about time you stop sulking. Well, go, go," She pushed me toward the door, "Lord knows, you need the sun." Shoving my black, fur trimmed coat into my hand, she thrust me out of the house and into the day.

"Good-bye mother," I said sincerely, hoping it would be the last time I saw her.

"Good-bye Bethany, and don't look so grave, it's extremely unbecoming." God, how she'd regret saying that. She'd definitely regret saying those last eight words. My mother would come to wish she'd been kinder to me. They all would.

* * *

Everything was set. Everyone was ready, everyone was anxious, everyone was waiting. It was almost like a stage production. We could rehearse and rehearse but nobody knew how the show would actually turn out. No one knew if the critics would approve or find the plot believable. All we knew was that we were ready and well…it was time to raise the curtain, metaphorically speaking.

* * *

Heather ran and ran as fast as her legs could take her. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. This wasn't how they'd planned it. This would prove to be their downfall. Their tiny flaw in timing could prove fatal. It was all Bethany's fault, her last minute change in plan could possibly ruin her chance for freedom for once and for all. So Heather ran, she ran faster than she'd ever run before. All the while clutching Bethany's black, fur trimmed coat in her hands.

* * *

"Spot are you sure?" I asked. "Brooklyn is-"

"Brooklyn was my everything but now I have you."

"Spot I can't let you do this."

"It's not your choice,"

"I'd only be gone for a year, and then I'd be back here, back in your arms."

Spot shook his head, "I don't wanna wait another minute. Please, Bethany, don't argue with me."

Slowly and unsurely I nodded, "Okay, but Spot…Brooklyn won't be Brooklyn without you."

"Well it'll have to be," He sighed.

"But what about the war? You can't just leave the newsies at a time like this, at a time where they need you."

"I'm the reason there was going to be a war, I don't think it'll cause any problems if I leave. Besides Romeo can handle anything they throw at him. Come one Bethany, we both know I couldn't have been a newsie my entire life. Eventually I'd have to get a real job, I might as well doing it where I can be with you." I smiled as he pressed his lips gently to mine.

* * *

Heather's heart pounded painfully in her chest. The cold air stung her eyes, forming tears that she could use to her advantage. Her hair whipped out behind her, making her look like a blur instead of a girl. Heather could run, for a highclass girl she could run very fast. And at that moment, getting to Mrs. Fullmer quickly was the most important thing.

* * *

"I'm not gonna lie," Spot said morbidly as we took our seats on the train, "I'm gonna miss Brooklyn, hell I'm gonna miss New York in general."

"We can come back and visit someday," I said, leaning against his chest. He smiled and wrapped an arm around me.

"That'd be nice. I'd like to come back in a few years and see how ol' Brooklyn's doing without the great Spot Conlon."

"You know, you're going to have to stop referring to yourself as that."

"Why?" He looked slightly put off.

"Because nobody in New Mexico is going to know who you are."

"Oh they'll know," He said confidently, "I'm the greatest newsie of all times, they'll know who I am." I laughed softly as the train began to move.

* * *

"HELP!" Heather screamed, bursting through the door of the Fullmer residence. "PLEASE! HELP!" Tears streamed down her face, and she cried out in anguish.

"What is it, my dear child?" Mrs. Fullmer asked running down the stairs.

"It's…Bethany…" She panted, clutching her chest.

"Where is she? What's happened?" Jonathan and the staff began to appear in the room.

"I tried…to stop her." Heather sobbed. "She…wouldn't…listen."

"Just tell me where my sister is." Jonathan yelled.

Heather held up a shaking hand and pushed Bethany's coat into his hands. "We were walking across the Brooklyn Bridge," She started, regaining some of her composure.

The color drained from Mrs. Fullmer's face, "She didn't run off to see those hoodlums again, did she?"

Heather stared at the woman before her in rage, "No, Mrs. Fullmer. You don't have to worry about your precious reputation." She spat. "Actually you never have to worry about Bethany again."

"Where's my sister?" Jonathan asked in a deadly tone.  
"D-dead." She choked out, losing what little composure she had salvaged. "She jumped off the bridge."

* * *

The Brooklyn Bridge was alive that night. Police and a worried family stormed about the place trying to find any sign of the missing girl. The plan had worked and thanks to Heather's incredible acting skills, everyone had bought the story. Mrs. Fulmer cried and cried, clutching her son's shirt. Jonathan stood stone faced and silent, while Rupert paced back and forth, blaming himself for his fiancé's tragic end.

Heather was quiet, worn out from her day's work. Outside she played the part of distraught best friend, on the inside she smiled. Bethany had finally got what she wanted. She was free to do with her life as she pleased. And most of all, she could do it with Spot by her side.

* * *

"Spot?"

"Hmmm?"

"You've never told me your real name."

"Sean."

I smiled, "Sean Conlon…I like it." I snuggled in closer to Sean and closed my eyes, hoping to get a few hours rest before we reached our destination.

And thus so began my new life. A new life of freedom, a life that was mine. A life in the arms of Spot Conlon.

* * *

**And so ends the saga of a poor little rich girl named Bethany Fullmer. Yup, yup. Now to show how much you love me for not abandoning this story, as I was going to, please review. **


End file.
